


Come As You Please and Give Me Love

by hwe (plumroot)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumroot/pseuds/hwe
Summary: One shots for our favourite couple.





	1. Christmas (Eve) With You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. This is where I post one shots of varying lengths and genres (mostly angst probably).
> 
> The title _Come As You Please and Give Me Love_ comes from the book Junhwe makes in that iconic jundong 'It's Okay to Go a Little Crazy' episode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Donghyuk does that temple tapping thing that Hanbin does, with the all-knowing smile and twinkle in the eye. But rather than wanting to punch him, it kind of makes Junhwe's heart krump a bit harder.

 

 

 

It is a bittersweet feeling when Junhwe wakes up in the morning to the sound of his actual phone alarm and not the residual noise from his neighbour Jiwon's Wake Me Up Inside playlist (he knows this is what it is called because Jiwon made this playlist public on his Spotify). It is sweet because Junhwe can finally sleep later than 6.30am. Despite board costing an arm and a leg, the dorms only have functioning lights and decent wifi connection to boast of. Therefore, when Jiwon blasts his eccentric mix while he gets hyped before his morning runs, the thin walls by default become nothing more than a concept. Yet, this moment is simultaneously bitter, because it reminds Junhwe that everyone has finally vacated the dorms for Christmas, while he, somehow, is still here.

       The story behind it isn't _that_ exciting. His parents decided that for their 7-year-overdue 20th wedding anniversary that they would fly to New Zealand and experience a Kiwi Christmas (whatever that means), highly manipulated by their church friends who had visited the country at various stages and came back with photos of random greenery and bottles of green-lipped mussel oil capsules. In this case, Junhwe decided not only was it pointless to go home for break, but the predicament of capitalism meant it was better, financially, to just stay at the dorms and spend break slaving away at his part-time job, a popular fast-fashion store (another predicament). Anyway, that's Junhwe. While his friends and dorm neighbours talked about going home or made plans for trips overseas (now, it was just plain _disrespectful_ of Jinhwan to bring up Hokkaido), Junhwe resigned to ogling at his work roster with more consecutive 10-hour shifts than he believes is legally possible.

       Yet, on the morning of Christmas Eve, after he nearly fell off the bed reading the time on his phone and wrongly thinking he was late for work, Junhwe lies tangled in his comforter staring blankly at the ceiling. Before he gets tender enough to admit to himself that he misses everyone (and Jiwon, although he's not really close to him and chickened out on making an anonymous complaint about the noise problem to their RA), he climbs out of bed to make breakfast.

       For one, there are certainly noticeable benefits of being alone in the dorms. He's noticed that the active smell of body odour has started to fade over the past weeks, its existence almost a memory. Junhwe is the first in line for the toaster, microwave, and showers. Hot water was always the most prized commodity of their floor, after Chanwoo's League hacks of course, but now Junhwe has enough hot water to himself that he can do just about _anything_ in the shower other than showering. He certainly won't complain.

       But as Junhwe groggily shoves his bread into the toaster and lays his butter, peanut butter, and strawberry jam onto the counter, he realises it would be kind of nice if he could just lean over and steal some of Yunhyeong's scrambled eggs. Even though Yunhyeong would slap him. Even though it's always slightly too unseasoned for Junhwe's taste. And sure, it's great that Junhwe can sit wherever he wants in the commons and control the television to his liking, but there's something comforting about walking in to a room of half-alive students in the morning and the K-Pop Girl Group Dance Practice playlist Bambam has subjected everyone to blaring on the screen (but no one really complains, either).

       _Life is lonely,_ is the dramatic conclusion Junhwe arrives at as he sits and has his toast and sweet coffee. Hanbin, after going through self-discovery and believing he is a notch above everyone else (apart from maybe Yunhyeong because he has the most indiscreet crush on him), once made a comment that Junhwe had too many disconnected judgements that related to no big picture.

       "But isn't that what thoughts… _are_?" Junhwe asked. He was not sure if he should question the person majoring in philosophy, but when he looked up and saw the Pororo bandage Hanbin taped across his cheek for 'fashion', he decided Hanbin was far from having figured out the secrets to life.

       Hanbin tapped his temple. "Not for me it isn't," he responded, as if that answered anything. Junhwe nodded nevertheless, and continued with his accounting assignment as if nothing had happened.

       Although, now he thinks he may just prefer Hanbin spouting nonsense to him over the complete silence in the common room. No one had even bothered decorating the place because everyone was leaving. Junhwe, in a flying moment of devastation, wonders if it is too late to order a turkey to the dorms (he doesn't even like turkey).

       But alas, something strange happens. There are footsteps… that don't belong to Junhwe? He was quite aware that everyone on his floor had vacated. Perhaps someone from another floor seeking company? Random intruder? Zombie Apocalypse Christmas Edition? Junhwe stands still by the sink as the footsteps become louder, unknowingly clutching tightly on his butter knife.

       A preconditioned scream nearly escapes Junhwe's mouth, but instead he drops the knife in surprise as the owner of the footsteps greets him first, and with a warm smile. "Good morning Junhwe."

       It's Donghyuk, one of the boys from the floor. It looks like he's in his pyjamas. "Hey." There's a brief period of silence as Donghyuk inspects the fridge, and then closes it without taking anything out. Junhwe awkwardly shuffles his bag of bread across the counter. There is one slice and the bottom crust left. "Here. You can have this, if you want."

       "… Are you sure?"

       "Yeah. All good. Go for it."

       "T-thanks."

       Junhwe isn't sure why the atmosphere is suddenly so weird. Perhaps because their interaction is inevitable. It's not like they don't _know_ each other. They have mutual friends.  They hang out during Football Nights, or when Minghao ropes the entire floor into pranking Yugyeom. The sweet, innocent boy who never deserves any of it. They've seen each other completely hammered, and completely naked, as with the rest of the boys on the floor. Once Junhwe walked in on Donghyuk pashing a random guy in the laundry room. They never spoke of that incident.

       Donghyuk shuffles his feet as he waits for the toaster to spring. Junhwe, already foreseeing the disadvantages of this, namely his heart thinking it can krump, prepares a second cup of coffee.

       "I thought you were going home for break?" Junhwe finally speaks. For some reason, he's trying to look suave, or whatever, so he brings his steaming mug to his mouth and literally scalds his tongue with the hot liquid.

       The other grins, perking as the toaster pops. "I was. But I missed my flight this morning, so I just came back."

       Junhwe slides his selection of spreads towards Donghyuk. "There weren't later flights?"

       Donghyuk picks the peanut butter. "Nah. They were all booked out weeks before." He nods to himself as he spreads a generous amount onto his toast. Junhwe finds himself standing there with his mug touching his mouth, staring. "You're staying too?"

       "Well, yeah. My parents went to New Zealand without me. I'm not about to intrude on their honeymoon. They sent pictures of themselves at Hobbiton yesterday."

      "Ooh… Sounds cool." Donghyuk bites into his toast, more interested in the food than their conversation. "You must be jealous."

      "Not really. I've never watched Lord of the Rings."

      "… You're kidding, right?"

      "No…  I don't really have time to watch movies."

      "I'm pretty sure the first movie came out when we were, like, 5."

      "… Yeah." Junhwe nods.  "I don't really have time to watch movies."

      Donghyuk sort of pauses with his toast, prompting Junhwe to rethink the response he made. Donghyuk shoves the last corner of bread into his mouth, wiping the crumbs from his lip. He chuckles. Junhwe scratches his neck.

       "Thanks for the food. Do you have any plans for Christmas Eve? I mean, today." Donghyuk asks.

       "Nothing much. Probably sleep. Importantly, I will cherish my day off from the loop of 7 Christmas songs and the absolute shitstorm that is 30% off clothing."

       "Oh, that's right." Donghyuk laughs. "God, that must be awful! I used to work at a toy store and I thought it wasn't too bad. The kids were cute, even when they cried, and the parents were mostly friendly. That is until Christmas came around. People are absolute monsters. I still have trauma from those times."

       "I keep a resignation letter in my bag every time I show up to a shift."

       "But… how else would you pay for Chanwoo's hacks?"

       Junhwe likes Donghyuk's sense of humour. "Exactly. I'm just a poor man working to afford his basic necessities."

       Donghyuk grins. "A vicious cycle it is."

       "Do you have plans for today? Or tomorrow?"

       "Not sure yet.  I kind of feel like having ice cream."

       "Uh… okay."

       "What. Are you judging me?"

       Donghyuk's sudden expression scares the caffeinated Junhwe. "No…?"

       "Good. Some people I know don't like to eat cold things in winter."

       "I can't relate. I'm dead inside. My body does not feel internally."

       "… Damn. That's intense." Donghyuk laughs. "Do you want to get ice cream together then? Baskin Robbins next to the campus pharmacy, extra free scoop for students am I right?"

       "… Like right now?"

       "… If you want?"

       "Okay. Having dessert after breakfast is a bit… but okay."

       "Who mentioned dessert? I'm still having my breakfast."

       And then Donghyuk does that temple tapping thing that Hanbin does, with the all-knowing smile and twinkle in the eye. But rather than wanting to punch him, it kind of makes Junhwe's heart krump a bit harder.

       Weird.

       Anyhow, in that case, maybe he shouldn't go for his classic Caramel Cappuccino Cheesecake flavour.

       (He gets Love Potion #31 instead.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like Junhwe's character in this. He's quirky.


	2. Come Like a Spring Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Junhwe a while to realise this. Trying to deal with their problems in Seoul doesn't make them cowards; going to Hong Kong to run away from them does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Hong Kong during the 1990s. When it is italicised, they are speaking Cantonese. Otherwise they are speaking Korean.

 

 

 

Donghyuk shows up at his door when it is late. He doesn't know what the exact time is. The second hand of the Snoopy clock tremors but does not move forward, lifting merely to fall back to the same place. It has been that way since the last fight, when Donghyuk, in his episode of mania, threw books and chairs around the apartment. The clock hit the edge of the table and despite remaining perfect in its exterior, has stopped working. Junhwe hung it back up to cover the sun-bleached octagon on the wall.

       Donghyuk has a split lip, a flaring gash underneath his right cheek, and a penitent look in his eyes. The blood glints. It looks like someone stroked crushed ruby across his pretty face. What a fantasy that would be. Junhwe stands across him, hand tightening around the brass door knob. Underneath the flickering light bulb, which the boisterous landlady promised to replace last weekend, and against the yellowing wallpaper peeling onto the damp hallway, Donghyuk looks somewhat like a damaged villain; the kind you hate to feel pity for.

       The kind that still makes your heart lurch.

       Amidst the loud laughter and gossip of the ladies next door, on their nightly Mah-jong rounds, Donghyuk is an interlude of silence. It all seems silly now.

       "What do you want?"

       Despite how he tries so hard to be unaffected, Junhwe's voice trembles. His heart stammers. Donghyuk's lips curl into a smile because he can hear it, and if he can't then he can still tell. He has always been good at reading people, people like Junhwe.

       And behind all of this, perched on Junhwe's wiry bed atop mismatched sheets, is Xiao Ling, a skinny boy from the mainland who waits at the Italian restaurant Junhwe works at. His eyes are small and nearly disappearing when he laughs. He giggles when Junhwe slips and curses in Korean, like it's cute or something. He likes swimming and wants to teach Junhwe, sometime. He knows how to fold napkins into roses. He is currently shirtless. He doesn't know what is going on.

       Donghyuk reaches into the back pocket of his trousers and pulls out a silver watch. His slender fingers are raw, knuckles encrusted in blood.

       Junhwe swallows and looks up at Donghyuk, trying his hardest not to reach out and touch him. "Keep it. I don't want it."

       It seems like Donghyuk is slightly disappointed.

       " _Junhwe?"_

_"It's nothing. Just an old friend."_

Donghyuk laughs. He does that easily, but it sounds weird. His piercings look dull under the light. "Old friend?"

       "Please leave. And the watch is yours. You took it so it is yours. Do whatever you want with it."

       "Really-"

       At the end, Junhwe discovers that closing the door on Donghyuk feels nothing like he imagined. No wave of triumph washed over him, no sense of decadent satisfaction. He stands by the door, still. He thinks he can hear Donghyuk behind the door. Supposedly he has won this time. He has turned Donghyuk away.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Junhwe?"_

       But why does this feel so cheap?

_"Junhwe?"_

Why is his hand still tight around the knob?

       " _I think I should go."_

Why is Junhwe not stopping him?

 

 

Donghyuk says that he feels like he's lived in Hong Kong before. Maybe in a past life or something. He doesn't know. He just feels like a part of him _belongs_ there. Or maybe he will _find_ another part of him, there.

       "Okay," Junhwe answers absentmindedly, expression contorted in confusion.  His face is buried between the pages of a waterlogged television manual. His hand, holding a screwdriver, hovers idly over the television box between his legs.

       "We should go there." Donghyuk waits a moment, and then stretches from the couch slightly to drape his arms around Junhwe, hugging him around the back.

       Junhwe hums. It is when he sinks into Donghyuk's embrace that he realises his shoulders ache from hunching over the television. "Yeah, but neither of us know the language. Is it Mandarin or Cantonese over there? I think it's Cantonese."

       "We can learn. We can get a small apartment in their high-rises. There are many foreigners in Hong Kong. There will be more diversity. We can fit right in. Get a mindless job. You can write in your free time."

       Donghyuk has been getting the itch lately. He wants to get out of Seoul. His divorced mother is dating a much younger man, who Donghyuk is positive is only there for the money. He finds it repulsive. But she doesn’t approve of his relationship either. She said he would go to hell. Donghyuk said he would meet her there.

       Junhwe's mother visits church every Sunday morning like nothing is wrong. But she cried for a week when she found out, and she still cries when she remembers. Junhwe's father hasn't talked to him since.

       "It's like starting over. Somewhere where no one knows us." He presses his lips on Junhwe's neck. "Sounds nice, right?"

       "I can't tell what this word is…"

       "Junhwe? Are you listening?" Donghyuk waves his hand in front of Junhwe's eyes, before hitting the manual out of his grasp.

       Junhwe sighs, but reaches up to hold Donghyuk's hands in his own, massaging them gently. "I heard you. It sounds nice. Anything sounds nice to me, as long as we're together." But he knows this isn't what Donghyuk wants to hear, so he continues, trying to ease his words as much as possible. "We'll think about it, yeah?"

       Abruptly, Donghyuk pulls his hands away from Junhwe's and gets off the couch. "Forget it."

       "What?"

       " _Forget it_. If you would rather stay here and continue living like a coward then good for you. We'll do that."

        "What are you talking about? When did I ever say that?" Junhwe cranes his neck as Donghyuk disappears down the hallway. "Donghyuk?"

       There is only silence after he slams the bedroom door.

       Two days later, Junhwe comes home from the bookstore with two Hong Kong travel guides and a Chinese-Korean phrasebook.

  

 

We'll skip to the part where Donghyuk is inside the apartment again. Because that is what happens.

       Donghyuk sets the watch on the table, and sits down. If it pleases him that nothing has changed much in the two months since he left, he does not express it. Without speaking further, or at all, Junhwe heads to the kitchen and pulls out the first aid kit. He doesn't want to know, and he won't ask. He applies alcohol to the gash, aware that Donghyuk's eyes are boring into his. Donghyuk's gaze falters when he winces at the sudden pain. The dried blood wiped away to leave a glistening wound.

       "You're not going to tell me it's not what it looked like?"

       Maybe Junhwe should be jolted that Donghyuk thinks he can ask this, in all seriousness, as if he deserved an answer. But Donghyuk has always been like this, and Junhwe is well too aware.

        "It's exactly what it looked like," Junhwe responds in monotone.

       "Well, he's cute. What's his name?"

       At this moment, Junhwe decides to apply the antiseptic to Donghyuk's lip, pressing the damp cloth to the crusted split. Donghyuk moans in agony.

       "Stop moving your mouth if it hurts."

       They don't talk for the rest of it. Donghyuk makes the occasional wince, and although Junhwe tries to wear a constant scowl he finds that he still subconsciously pats at Donghyuk's wounds more gently. After Junhwe finishes wrapping a bandage around Donghyuk's roughed knuckles, he packs up the first aid kit and heads back to the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water and drinks it in one go.

       Two months ago, they fought. It was over something silly; it was over the same kind of stuff they fought over ever since coming to Hong Kong. Junhwe wanting to know where Donghyuk goes every night, why he's not home when he gets back from work. Why is he always coming back drunk? Donghyuk says he feels chained, like a bird caged in this shitty apartment. And Junhwe is always at work so they can't spend time together. He will go insane if he stays at home. Junhwe states that he's working so they can afford to live here. It gets loud. This was all Donghyuk's idea anyway. What did he imagine life would be like, for two Koreans migrating to Hong Kong? Sunshine and rainbows? Someone has to put food on the table, pay the bills. Donghyuk starts screaming. Is Junhwe calling him lazy? Calling him selfish? Junhwe tries to calm him down. No, Junhwe just wants Donghyuk to be more considerate. Donghyuk pushes him away. Don't touch him. Don't. He's throwing things. It gets messy. Donghyuk leaves.

       For once, Junhwe did not run after him.

       When Junhwe returns, he is frankly surprised to find that Donghyuk is still sitting in the chair, all bandaged and slight-looking. He can tell from the sheepish expression on Donghyuk's face what the situation is. He doesn't have the energy anymore. Not tonight.

       "You can stay the night." Junhwe heads to the cupboard and pulls out the spare pillow and blanket, laying it out on the spindly sofa. He hands Donghyuk a clean t-shirt and pair of pants, before going to wash his face. By the time he returns from the bathroom, Donghyuk has changed into Junhwe's clothes. The ache is familiar. "Take the bed. It's more comfortable."

       He doesn't wait for Donghyuk's response, only climbing onto the sofa and shuffling until he can find a suitable position. There is no option where Junhwe does not have to bend his knees. Donghyuk silently crawls into the bed.

       "T-there's still space here…" Donghyuk says this quietly, after a moment of silence. Junhwe knows that Donghyuk usually has a hard time directly expressing gratitude. Maybe this is it. Maybe not. Junhwe realises he is tired of trying to figure Donghyuk out.

       "Good night Donghyuk," Junhwe replies, before turning off the light.

 

 

 

Here is an idea for a story.

       Lovers from Seoul want to run away. They want freedom, adventure, a shiny new beginning. One is like fire, dazzling and burning with the brightness of a thousand stars. The other is hopelessly in love. One wants to go to Hong Kong. The other steals his father's money to get them to Hong Kong. They're in Hong Kong.

       Lovers turn ex-lovers.

       One is like fire, dazzling and burning with the brightness of a thousand stars. This is the only light the other has ever known.

       This cannot be a story because there is nothing poetic about this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some real news: I finally finished this story...
> 
> Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209802/chapters/48815261).


	3. Whatever Suits You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've emerged for Valentines, although this really ain't it and we should never have to settle for such crumbs... Although because yall out here seeing "Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk" and then turning yall heads a crisp 180, your girl has to come out HERE with THIS to feed the starving. S. M... H. 
> 
> Okay. That's all about that. I'll channel my energy to getting words down rather than h8ng on some of the wack as shit I see on here 9dfisdfsdsldllll
> 
> This one-shot ain't a year-old work from OneNote, as you'll be able to tell when you read it. LMAO. Also Donghyuk's character in this.. <3 We love an opinionated Humanities boy!

 

 

 

It was an ordinary day at work. The hangers were aligned evenly on the rack, pants perfectly ironed and folded on the mahogany table, and silken ties arranged in a pleasing gradient. Donghyuk dusted the cabinets as a matter of finding some way to be productive. His colleague Yunhyeong was humming to the store music. It was a ballad Donghyuk did not recognise. Yunhyeong picked out a random woollen blazer, which at a glance looked immaculate to Donghyuk, and decided it needed steaming.

       In comparison to his friends and the average college student, Donghyuk had it pretty good when it came to his part-time job. His shifts at the high-end menswear store miraculously slotted into the crooks and crannies of his class hours and extracurricular commitments, and was relatively well-paid (by that he meant sales commissions). The only thing was that he had to rock up to classes dressed to the nines, which would have been more acceptable if Donghyuk studied commerce or law. Unfortunately, humanities subjects were not renowned for its brimming pool of internship opportunities. He just looked like a prat in the lecture rows beside his friends, swallowed inside their oversized hoodies they switched twice a week.

       Despite the occasional snide looks from his fellow psychology students, and his friends relentlessly clowning him, Donghyuk still had the upper hand. He was entitled to tea breaks! Paid. In fact, his entire shift could become a tea break, given that customers visited at their normal rate of two an hour. Anything more was an anomaly. Anything more, and Donghyuk would consider asking for a pay rise. (When he made this joke to Jungkook, who worked at a busy shoe store, he received the most unamused glare).

       Just as Yunhyeong disappeared to the back to fetch the steamer, the front door flew open. _There_ came the first of the two. Donghyuk slid the duster under the counter, and prepared his classic smile.

       The man was nothing out of the ordinary, dressed in a black suit and carrying a basic leather briefcase. However, he was quite young-looking compared to the middle-aged men from the offices down the block. He was on a phone call as he walked in, and Donghyuk could not tell whether the confusion appearing on his face was from the speaker or the layout of the store. He finally hung up and paced through the store. But what was strange was that this appeared to fluster him.

       "What were you after, sir?"

       "Ah." The man was surprised by Donghyuk appearing by his side. Perhaps he had not noticed him before. "Sorry. Where are your shirts?"

       "Just over there, on the right. Were you after any kinds in particular? We have a new print range in store. This zebra style is very popular at the moment." Donghyuk said that last part loudly to ensure Yunhyeong could hear. The up-selling focus of the month was those animal print shirts that were objectively attractive until middle-aged men bought them to wear with the top buttons undone. Then it became hideous. The employee who sold the most got restaurant vouchers. 

       The man rushed to the shirt section. Seeing that Donghyuk was trailing him, he turned and smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks. That's great. But I was only after something plain. Like this." He pulled open one side of his suit blazer slightly, revealing an unsightly brown splatter on the crisp white dress shirt underneath.

       "Oh." Dots finally started to connect in Donghyuk's mind. It made sense why the man was so panicked. He must have something important today. "I see. That is also fine because we have white shirts. Many white shirts. Did you want a cotton blend or pure cotton? Or did you want to try our linen style?"

       "Uh… Just something simple. Any would be fine."

       Donghyuk grinned, heading to the rack of slightly more expensive shirts. He would milk the opportunity while he could. There were no price signs for comparison anyhow. What the man didn't know couldn't hurt him. And by the looks of it, with the Rolex on his wrist, he could afford to boost Donghyuk's commission by the few dollars anyway. (It was almost charity at this point). "These shirts are made with premium cotton. The quality is a lot better and it's a lot more comfortable. Most of our customers prefer these." From the corner of his vision he could see that the man was nodding along as he talked. Donghyuk thumbed through the shirts, before he stopped suddenly. "Sorry. What is your size, sir?"

       "Uh. I don't… know."

       Donghyuk chuckled. "You don't know?" Men could be so cute. Corporate men particularly. Outside of money, cars, wine, and the yearly "business" trip to Europe, they knew nothing about the real world in which the ordinary citizenry lived in. (When he later told this story to his fellow friends in the Humanities during their usual feel-good session where they badmouthed commerce and law majors, they unanimously agreed that _cute_ was not an appropriate descriptor for the situation. Unless Donghyuk was describing something else. He maintained that he wasn’t).

       "I usually wear medium."

       "All our sizes are in inches. That's fine. I'll grab you a couple and you can try them."

       "Thank you." The man checked his watch again, as he had been doing frequently. "Sorry, the truth is I'm kind of in a rush." He looked at the two shirts Donghyuk had pulled from the rack. "Do you mind if I just get changed here?"

       "Uh…" This time, Donghyuk was the one who had nothing to say. Yunhyeong was taking an awfully long time fetching the steamer. He probably decided Donghyuk could handle the customer on his own, and copped a tea break. "Yeah. Sure." It wasn't like there weren't fitting rooms a few steps away. That were empty because no one else was in the store. It wasn't like the shop windows faced a busy street. Corporate men. Donghyuk hadn't said anything more before the customer thanked him and then started stripping in the middle of the store.

        To be fair, when you had to regularly fit older men with the pot-bellies in full glory, to once in a while see a torso belonging to someone who obviously took the time to take care of their body was refreshing. Quite refreshing. Donghyuk swallowed, promptly gathering his senses. Nice. Corporate men were evolving. He helped the man button the shirt, the pads of his fingers especially sensitive to the warmth of the man's chest through the cotton.

       It was a good fit. The man looked in the mirror for about two seconds. "This will do. I'll buy it." He threw his blazer back on and dug for his wallet from his pocket.

       "You sure you don't need to try another? The other size could fit better."

       But the customer already had his credit card out on the marble countertop. "I think you've given me the perfect size. It feels no different to what I usually wear."

       "That's a relief." Donghyuk processed the transaction as the man texted someone urgently. A glance at the card showed the customer’s name. Donghyuk stored this information away, in the same corner of his brain where he filed the fact that he had a short-lived crush on his RA (who happened to be a commerce major). He folded the customer's own coffee-stained shirt and placed it into a bag. "Here. All done."

       The man looked up from his phone and took the bag with a smile. "Thank you very much," his eyes landed on the left side of the store assistant's chest. "See you later."

       Donghyuk bowed as the man left the store.

       Not even five seconds later, Yunhyeong decided his tea break was over. Or not quite. He leaned against the door frame with a cup in his hand. "Really. In the middle of the shop floor. Although, I won't complain. It's nice to have some… _texture_ … in the scenery for once." Yunhyeong sipped his drink very obnoxiously. To Donghyuk's disappointment it did not appear to burn him.

       "… Ew?" Donghyuk responded, without looking at his colleague in the eye. He pulled out the duster and resumed dusting the spotless surfaces.

       And to both of their shock, the front door flew open again. Donghyuk's immediate thought was that it was much too soon for their second customer of the hour. But it wasn't, not technically at least.

       "Uh. Hey. Sorry. Could you cut the tag off for me…?"

       When Donghyuk looked back, Yunhyeong had disappeared again. He smiled at the man, who smiled back sheepishly, and went to snip the tag for him. Because the man was a bit taller, he slightly bent so Donghyuk could reach his back collar where the tag was attached. The mist of cologne on the man's neck made Donghyuk feel dizzy.

       "Thank you once again." The man smiled awkwardly.  He waved as he stepped outside. "See you later, Donghyuk."

       Donghyuk bowed again. Yunhyeong had emerged again, and was still sipping from the same cup.

       "When he said that the first time, he really did come back. Will he mean it again, this second time?"

       Donghyuk scowled. "Get your ass out here. It's my turn."

       "Don't touch my bread rolls," Yunhyeong warned as Donghyuk brushed past him. "You have your own now, apparently. Nicely packaged too."

       "…What the fuck?"

       Yunhyeong laughed, putting his cup of tea down to serve a customer who had just walked in. Donghyuk slinked into their mini kitchen, shaking his head. It was another ordinary day at work indeed. He was copping those paid tea breaks, and Yunhyeong’s existence proved that he still had a problem with law majors. They spoke in jargon no one could understand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge level: not mentioning his name even once in a work about him! 
> 
> (Until Junhwe sorts his sh!t out and starts.. idk.. publicly acknowledging and giving well-wishes to his beloved members on their birthdays instead of .. idk.. posting pictures of his ABS then I won't stop giving him grief..,.,..,/)
> 
> This story could expand. Like them actually interacting more. We'll see. I've just left it here because it ends well for a quick one-shot!


	4. Scene Four: Don't You Ever Forget About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a great actor, Goo Junhwe. The best actor. That's why they picked you. That's why everyone loves you. You pretend to be everything they want. You pretended to love me for all those years, and now that you're living your dream you pretend again that none of it happened, that none of it mattered."

 

 

 

Junhwe stepped out of the tinted vehicle and immediately into the focus of a plethora of camera flashes and bright lights. Heads turned from everywhere. He noticed a few reporters he saw on the regular, but largely faces of strangers half-hidden behind cameras and cellphones, lined along the barrier, ogling.       

       " _How do you feel about winning Best Actor?_ "

       _"Junhwe-ssi, look over here!_ "

       " _Are you going to renew your contract with YGE?"_

       " _Is it true that you're dating No Dahye? You would make a cute couple!"_

" _Junhwe-oppa! You're so handsome!"_

_"What are you planning for Valentine's day, Junhwe-ssi? Are you going to treat your special someone?"_

       The red carpet below his feet was wet from the sudden spell of snow that ended minutes earlier, and despite the heaters installed to blast warmth Junhwe still felt the winter chill through his woollen Armani suit. With a welcome like this, Junhwe almost thought he was attending an awards show. However, Jinhwan was never one to be anything less than extravagant, lest for his own birthday party.

With a grunt, Junhwe's manager appeared beside him and ushered him along the path. "You have a special someone?"

       To his supporters and the zealous journalists calling for his attention, he flashed smiles. "Huh, you mean my fans? " Junhwe maintained his magazine-cover grin, responding through his perfect white teeth. He continued down the red carpet, pausing once to help pick up a phone a reporter along the front line dropped. The cameras snapped away. Headlines and hashtags were being inspired by his every move.

       Junhwe's manager snorted, opening the door for the star at the end of the red carpet. "Maybe you should respond. Just to give them something to chew on. Keep 'em busy."

       It was a full-hearted joke. With Junhwe's new film released last month still topping the box offices, and a drama sequel in the final stages of negotiation, a dumb (self-started) scandal was the last thing Jinho wanted on his plate. Junhwe briefly considered his manager's joke; perhaps making a lacklustre comment would do the trick. But amidst the flash of lights and noise, nothing arose in his mind. Junhwe turned around, waving pleasantly at the crowd with his million-dollar smile, before entering the building.

 

 

 

 **INTERVIEWER** : Your character Minwoo broke up with his long-term girlfriend. That scene! That scene that the entire internet is talking about! My friends said they literally cried for hours and I personally got chills all over. Did you perhaps harness those feelings from personal experience, a past relationship?

 **GOO JUNHWE** : Ah. Actually, if I have to be honest then I'd say the pained pauses were me desperately trying to remember my lines [laughs]. I ended up improvising but I guess it worked better that way. I've never been in a relationship before so, I was just looking at Dahye-nuna and harnessing Minwoo's angst guess [laughs again shyly].

 **INTERVIEWER** : So No Dahye was inspiring those feelings from you?

 **GOO JUNHWE** : Well. I guess you can put it that way. Yeonmi inspired those feelings out of Minwoo.

 **INTERVIEWER** : I see.

_Goo Junhwe stars alongside No Dahye in Im Yuri's sophomore film 'Goodbye Road'. Last week the pair were spotted grabbing lunch together before Goo Junhwe dropped No Dahye off at her home in Sinchon._

 

 

 

"Yah. Goo Junhwe you stinking bastard. Get over here."

       Junhwe thanked the passing server for the cocktail before looking up, his eyes quickly finding the owner of the voice. A few metres in front of him, Kim Hanbin stood with an empty wine glass in one hand, and the other inside the pocket of his Gucci slacks, leaning against a thick marble column reaching the ornate ceiling. With a smile, Junhwe readily joined his close friend at the corner of the ballroom, relieved to find a face of solace in the congregation of celebrities and industry professionals.

       "Nice movie, Actor Man. Also, congratulations on the award."

       "You too, Garageband." Hanbin had bagged his second Songwriter of the Year award last month. "I now have a picture of you crying in front of thousands. Maybe expect some postcards on Valentines."

       "Have your loving fans seen you with the Naruto hair?"

       "What happened at your anime-themed birthday party, stays at that damned party."

       Although Hanbin was one of the nation's most sought-after rap artists, a renown musical genius with credits in numerous hit songs, he was rarely found at social events despite the invitations. He just wasn't about the fanfare. Junhwe was curious as to why Hanbin decided this particular birthday party was worth his appearance, apart from the fact that Jinhwan was a good friend, when he suddenly spotted the answer across the ballroom.

       Dressed head-to-toe in a wine-coloured brocade suit, undoubtedly custom designed and tailored for the top model, Song Yunhyeong ambled through the crowd amiably greeting friends and familiars. Stealing an equal amount of attention beside him was his cousin, the teen-drama heartthrob, Jung Chanwoo.

       "Woah, you're awesome."

       "Shut up."

       "Have you gotten his number yet?"

       "No."

       "What. Didn't you talk to him backstage after the Burberry show? I saw you!"

       "…Yeah."

       "Want me to get it for you?"

       "No."

       "Are you going to do it yourself, then."

       "Maybe."

       "Hah."

       Hanbin swore under his breath. Junhwe laughed, reaching out to grab a savoury canapé from the server passing by. The pale puree dolloped above the wafer tasted of crab and corn. It was pretty tasty. He hoped the server would come around with seconds. They both watched the model silently for a few moments, before Hanbin sighed. "Isn't he lovely?"

       Junhwe nearly choked. "Dear god. Aren't you miserable!"

       "Shut up!"

       Hanbin had been nursing this crush for almost a year now, ever since last March at Fashion Week where Hanbin was invited to perform. Junhwe decided he would have to break the ice tonight if his friend couldn't do it himself.

       Some of Junhwe's friends across the ballroom were beckoning him to go over. They looked cheerful and high-spirited, holding their glasses of alcohol. "I'm being summoned. I'll catch up with you later. Go and talk to him. Or I will. For you."

       Hanbin made a gesture pretending to hit Junhwe with his wine glass. "Yah. Don’t be too bold. Also, Junhwe?" Before Junhwe turned around, Hanbin had reached for the actor's sleeve, holding him back. "I saw Donghyuk. He's here."

       Junhwe already knew this, but he nodded to thank Hanbin nevertheless, pretending he didn't notice the concerned expression on his hyung's face. Without saying more, Junhwe headed towards his friends, embracing them with a big smile. When he turned around, Hanbin was still in the same position across the ballroom, this time with a new glass of wine.

 

 

 

"Here."

       Jinho returned with two cups of iced Americano, handing one to Junhwe. Junhwe, biting back a comment about the sharp pain in his temple, folded his magazine and placed it on the table, nodding to thank his manager as he accepted the beverage. Junhwe had a headache, something minor he figured he could fight through with aspirin and coffee. After swallowing down a tablet, he noticed that Jinho's cup had a band of thick blue cardboard around it. Smirking, he slurped his drink obnoxiously. "Really? You don't get enough of me on a daily basis?"

       Jinho realised that Junhwe was staring at the ♡ IF IT'S GOO JUNHWE IT'S LOVE ♡ cupholder wrapped around his Americano. His blank expression turned into a scowl. "It's for my wife. Nowadays she's craving kiwifruit and, for some reason, your dramas."

       "I read that watching a handsome face like mine during pregnancy is good for the baby."

       "Where did you read that? Dispatch?" Jinho rolled his eyes, and Junhwe laughed.

       He enjoyed the ambience of this random café they chose to stop in before his next schedule, and it just so happened to be one host to a fan-event promoting his new film, 'If It's Love'. The two employees gawked the moment they walked in, one quickly fumbling for his phone and the other fixing her hair. Junhwe smiled charmingly as the latter one walked past after wiping a nearby table. Satisfied with the way she blushed, Junhwe looked back to Jinho. "Want me to sign it for nuna, hyung?"

       If not for the sudden notification sound from the manager's phone, he would have sworn at Junhwe or, with more (financial) risks involved, thrown the magazine at his face. Jinho scrolled through his phone, while Junhwe resumed having his drink, staring vacantly out the window.

      "Hey." Jinho leaned in, lowering his voice. "Hear this: they've finalised the cast for Goodbye Road. I was right. It's No Dahye as the female lead. And for the male rival… Kim Donghyuk?"

       When Junhwe heard those words, it wasn't just the higher pitch at the end, indicating even the manager's slight confusion at the name on the screen, that made his heart completely stop. Each of those three syllables fell out of Jinho's mouth and crashed onto the floor, echoing through Junhwe's head over and over. Kim Donghyuk…? The Kim Donghyuk he - _Donghyuk_?!

       "Okay, quick dig for you. He's about your age. Been in a few plays, a few dramas. Ah… I see. That's why I vaguely recall this name." Junhwe couldn't hear anything his manager was saying. He felt like his world had just been turned upside down, and he was dizzy. Very dizzy. "Doesn't say he has done film before. Not this kind at least. Oh. It says here he is also an alumnus of your acting school, Junhwe! You know him?

       "Junhwe…. Hey. Junhwe?"

       Junhwe remembered the splatter of his cup onto the floor, and then blacking out.

 

 

 

"Hey!"

       Junhwe didn't realise that call was for him, until he heard a familiar whistling. He rolled his eyes playfully but had a full smile on his face as he turned around to greet none other than the party host himself. Jinhwan wore a red mesh shirt, unbuttoned at the top to flex a chain of diamonds hanging around his neck. This was matched with a pair of unbreathable tight leather pants and black snakeskin boots. In the way only Kim Jinhwan could, he looked quite delectable, as if in a room with all the A-list celebrities and top models he took the trouble to invite he still needed all the attention to fall on himself. The young billionaire wouldn't have thrown such an excessive birthday bash for nothing.

       But Junhwe's grin faded when he took notice of the person following in Jinhwan's tow, being led by hand through the crowd towards him. Donghyuk in a black velvet suit. He looked far from pleased.

       "Don't you think about running away from me." Jinhwan grabbed Junhwe by the shoulders, forcing the taller male to bend down so he could kiss him on the cheek. Junhwe could tell the birthday boy had already had more than a few drinks, but it was nothing surprising. Jinhwan was always in a state of being high on _something_. He gave Junhwe a flirty once-over. "You look sexy tonight."

       "Should say the same for you. Happy birthday. How does it feel to be a year older?"

       "Feels like shit!" Jinhwan garbled loudly. "And still not taller."

       Junhwe laughed. "Some things you just can't have, hyung."

       Jinhwan frowned. "I throw a big party and invite you all here and you all laugh at me. No one even comes to greet me apart from Donghyukie." Jinhwan seemingly decided to remember that the actor was also standing there with them. He threw an arm around Donghyuk recklessly, bringing him closer towards Junhwe. "Ah. I remember why we're here. I want a picture with the two men of _Goodbye Road_. Dahye isn't here. I can't remember why. That's fine." Jinhwan dragged Junhwe by the sleeve to stand beside him. "Photography team! Hey! Photography!" People looked over, but no one approached. Both Junhwe and Donghyuk were too embarrassed to say anything, and let the birthday boy continue his drunken bellows. When this came to no avail, Jinhwan sighed loudly. "Can't even have my own photographers respond. They're all probably fucking following Song Yunhyeong."

       "Our phones will do," Junhwe offered, taking out his cellphone from his pocket. He kind of felt sorry for Jinhwan. A few years ago, the actor was riding on what many speculated could have been the peak of his career when he suddenly went on hiatus. His stunt double died in an accident on his set. To this day he had not been able to get over it, clearly, despite many efforts to show otherwise.

       "We can add cute filters," Donghyuk added.

       "Okay. I am Yeonmi. I'll be in the middle. Both of you kiss me, just like in the movie poster!"

       It was on the cringe side, but not outrageous compared to what Junhwe had ever done for the sake of fan-service. He handed his cellphone to someone standing nearby, asking for their help politely. Jinhwan stood between Junhwe and Donghyuk, who both had to bend to properly press their lips on the birthday boy's cheeks.

       They remained in the pose for perhaps a longer time than they needed to, but then Jinhwan suddenly ran forward to retrieve the cellphone and Junhwe only just managed to ground himself before falling towards Donghyuk. Donghyuk did something similar. Neither acknowledged it and merely turned to face Jinhwan. They acted like children, and Junhwe hated it.

       "Eh." Jinhwan swiped through the pictures, neither dissatisfaction or contentment drawn from his expression. "You guys aren't even looking at me. You're looking at each other."

 

 

 

When Junhwe entered the board room, the jovial chatter previously heard from outside fell silent and all eyes turned to him. Some of the staff secretly sighed in relief at his appearance, his fellow co-stars greeted him quickly, and the director sitting at the end of the table gave a smile that was hard to read.

       Junhwe could have explained that halfway during the car ride here his manager's wife went into labour, so they took a massive detour to the hospital, Junhwe having to then catch a taxi here resulting in his one hour lateness. He would have called, but he left his phone in Jinho's car. He was deeply sorry. It was not a good sign for the first read-through. But Junhwe's eyes, in its sweep around the room, landed on Donghyuk. His throat clogged up. Instead, he gave a chic nod as if nothing had happened, and simply sat in the seat reserved for him, calmly opening the script before him.

       Two seats to his right Donghyuk mumbled something under his breath, and Junhwe pretended not to hear. They started the script reading after everyone introduced themselves (again, to Junhwe). Dialogue that was too stiff and scenes that suddenly seemed boring when given life to were discussed and edited along the way. Junhwe retained much of his focus, but couldn’t help being taken aback when Donghyuk started speaking. He had a lot more confidence, almost as if he was the one who created the character. It had been years since, and Junhwe no longer knew the kind of actor Donghyuk was anymore. Junhwe didn't know the kind of person Donghyuk was. But did he ever?

       The director appeared to be pleased with the way the actors intended to approach the roles, and she complimented Donghyuk who she could tell had given a lot of thought to his character. Donghyuk still blushed the same way he used to whenever he received praise.

       Despite how well the first read-through went, Junhwe felt completely obliterated after it. He felt like he hadn't slept in days, which may not have been an overstatement considering his recent schedules. But the contained tiredness finally hit him like a tidal wave, and he knew he couldn't possibly garner the energy to socialise if he went with the staff and actors to the impromptu dinner outing. He politely greeted his colleagues goodbye and left the board room first. He wondered if he should head back to the hospital to see Jinho. He had heard no news since they parted. Hopefully everything went well. Or should he just go home?

       "Not good enough for you, are we?"

       Junhwe turned around. Donghyuk had also come out of the board room and was approaching him down the corridor. He wasn't leaving early to avoid Donghyuk, but at the same time he didn’t expect to be confronted like this.

      "What do you mean?"

      Donghyuk slid his hands into his tight trousers. He had been working out, Junhwe could tell, from the way the white shirt fitted his body. But over the years he had gained little height, and even as he finally came face to face with Junhwe, he was looking down at Donghyuk the same way he used to.

       "Turning up late like it's nothing. Rejecting the director's invitation to team dinner. Is this something you big boys do around here? If so, you'll need to enlighten me. Maybe I need to start learning."

       Junhwe didn't understand where Donghyuk's menace was coming from. He found it hard to look into the other's eyes. It made his chest feel tight.

      "It's not that. I'm just really tired."

      And with that, he turned to leave.

      For several nights later, this first meeting after numerous years would haunt Junhwe's dreams. How could he be so bad at handling a situation?

      " _Hi_ would have been nice," Donghyuk called after him.

 

 

 

"Hi."

       Junhwe cleared his throat as they stood and watched Jinhwan being whisked away by a bunch of his friends. Sometime during the night, the orchestral music had switched to upbeat and trendy music with the appearance of a live DJ. The crowd was starting to let loose.

       "Hi Junhwe."

       A few months ago, something like this would have been impossible. Goo Junhwe and Kim Donghyuk would not be seen side by side, not voluntarily at least. Junhwe would walk into the room, and Donghyuk would say he needed fresh air, stand up, and leave. Nobody seemed to notice the tension, and if anyone _did_ happen to pick anything up, it was passed off as the actor's own egotism or self-importance. That was not uncommon at film sets, particularly for big names like Junhwe.

       But there and then, the very fact that he was standing next to Donghyuk and neither had walked away was paralyzing yet, simultaneously, underwhelming. He felt like there was a lot that he could say, but he was afraid he would ruin the moment. He didn't want that.

       Thankfully, Donghyuk spoke first, loudly over the music. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

       "Strictly regarding the canapés: yes!"

       Donghyuk chuckled. It didn't sound overly forced, unlike when they sat in interviews together and were forced to be civil. In the way it shouldn't have, it still made warmth bloom in Junhwe's chest. Maybe he was in trouble.

       "Seriously, have you tried them? The crab ones!"

       "No, I don't recall that one. I'll make sure to, though!"

       "Please do!"

       "I will!"

       "You will thank me later!"

       It was nice to be able to talk to Donghyuk again. To think that they used to be joined by the hip and talk about everything, from the most meaningless to personal of things. Now they stood with a few cautious steps apart, and spoke like any other pair of acquaintances at the party. What was this? An unspoken armistice? Or was there too much alcohol and loud music for hostility? Junhwe didn't really need an answer. He was elated that they could have this, whatever it was.

       Ought he be even bolder and ask Donghyuk for a dance? Junhwe was never much of a dancer himself, excluding badly imitated moves he learnt from obsessively watching 90s music videos, but Donghyuk loved dancing and was mighty good at it. He even used to take classes, before deciding to concentrate his focus in acting. Junhwe could ask Donghyuk, as colleagues, for old times' sake, or just because everyone else bouncing on the dance floor in front of them seemed to be having fun. He had enough regrets in life that he could live without another. It couldn't hurt to try.

     "Do-"

     "I-"

     Both turned to speak at the same time, only to be surprised by the coincidence.

     "You go first," Junhwe said. He felt all the courage drain from him.

      "Oh, uh. I should probably go find Jiwon-hyung."

      "Oh. Like, Bobby? He's performing tonight, isn't he?"

      "Yeah. I should make sure he's not completely gone. But then, he reckons he raps better that way."

      Junhwe offered a laugh, but it sounded less than enthusiastic and this seemed to be noticed by Donghyuk.

      "I'll see you around then, Junhwe. Try to have some fun."

      "Try the canapé!" Junhwe called after Donghyuk, but the actor had already dissolved amongst the throng of people moving on the floor, and Junhwe was only left standing there, alone and feeling silly.

 

 

 

"Take three!"

       Compared to the wall behind him, the shirt Donghyuk wore was a different kind of black. A darker one. His hair was also a different kind of black, a shinier one. And his eyes too, different.

       He looked up at Junhwe, repeating an innocent but expectant expression meant to deride the taller male. His skin was glassy and his thick lashes fluttered when he blinked.  Junhwe felt the camera roll up behind him, imagining the lens zooming in to this scene, as did every pair of eyes in the set. Junhwe clenched a trembling fist, clenched his jaw. He was angry. He was pissed. All he needed to do was bring his hand up and strike Donghyuk gently. He didn't even need to touch him, not really. The director said it would cut to another angle anyway.

       Junhwe managed to lift his arm half way, before it sunk back to his side like an unbearable weight. He turned away with a tough sigh.

       "Cut!" The director called immediately. "Junhwe-ssi. You okay?"

       Donghyuk fell against the wall. The shade propped overhead managed to keep the sun from their eyes, but it did nothing to block out the overbearing heat.  Junhwe ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Sorry."

       His stylist quickly rushed up to him to comb his hair back into place, while his personal assistant offered him a bottle of water. He thanked her but declined.

       "Do you two need a refresher or should we keep rolling?"

       "Give me one more take!" Junhwe answered immediately. He had to do this. He had to overcome this. "If that's okay with you, Donghyuk."

       "Yeah, that's fine. I'd rather that than dragging it on."

       The director gave a thumb up, fanning herself frantically underneath the giant orange parasol. "Okay then… Take four!"

       Junhwe sucked in a deep breath. Thinking back on it, he had never acted with Donghyuk before _Goodbye Road._ They had featured as extras in plays together back in the day, but never as characters that interacted with each other. But he was an actor. Why could he not do this? He could change characters like he changed clothes. He was Minwoo and Donghyuk was Jihyun. Minwoo was angry. Minwoo was pissed.

       Donghyuk looked up again, with the practiced cruel expression. Junhwe swallowed. Junhwe balled his fist, but as he tried to bring it up to Donghyuk's face it again felt like there was a force equally strong to drag it down. Donghyuk was Jihyun. He was Minwoo.

       "Fucking punch me, you piece of shit," Donghyuk seethed, now going off-script.

       All of a sudden, Junhwe felt a surge of blood run through him. He saw his fist fly forward, and at the same time Donghyuk, in shock, flinched and moved back.

       Junhwe's fist, clenched so hard the whites of his knuckles protruded, remained suspended in the air, between the two of them. He couldn't punch Donghyuk. He couldn't. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting him, even if it was an act.

       "Cut!"

       The director's shrill cry brought Junhwe out of his daze. Donghyuk, too, seemed like he had been rattled from his trance.

       Unexpectedly, the director started clapping. "Beautiful," she declared. "So chilling. I think that was perfect. How no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't do it. Even in that last moment. The hesitation. I felt the love and pain, especially in your eyes. Brilliant."

       Filming for the day ended after that scene, much to the relief of the staff who had been up since the early morning. Junhwe looked around for Donghyuk. He felt like saying something. Maybe they could sit down and talk. Just the two of them, for once. Or if not, then Junhwe only wanted to say a few words to him. It wouldn't take long.

       But as he kept searching, he realised Donghyuk had already left.

 

 

 

_This year's hottest newcomer Kim Donghyuk stars alongside Goo Junhwe and No Dahye in the upcoming 'Goodbye Road'. After a busy day on set and before he needed to rush to his next schedule, we caught up with him over bagels and coffee to talk about acting, life, and where to find good cheesecake in Seoul._

**INTERVIEWER :** Like many actors you started in theatre, and you've also been in a few dramas. I loved _I Miss You So Bad_ by the way! Anyway, this is your first time doing a feature film! How does it feel?

 **KIM DONGHYUK :** Firstly, thank you! I'm actually low-key nervous because, like you said, it's my first film. But I'm thankful for the opportunity and excited to work with a director like Im Yuri. I loved _Love Scenario_ when it came out, so it's almost surreal that I get to be part of that series. I'm very grateful.

 **INTERVIEWER :** It is my understanding that filming is in progress right now. Can you tell us a bit about your character?

 **KIM DONGHYUK :** My character is the rival, the _villain_ if you will. He tries very hard to be perfect, but he just kind of comes off as a jerk. Of course, he's a charmer [laughs] but I think deep down he is very insecure. I think I'll stop there before I spoil anything more.

 **INTERVIEWER :** Im Yuri has said before that she likes to focus on character development in her films, wanting more than anything for her audience to relate to or reflect on the characters and their motivations. Do you feel like you relate to your character? Of course, it might be too early to ask now because we haven't even seen the film. But you know. Tell us a little.

 **KIM DONGHYUK :** Haha. I think anyone watching a film wishes they could relate to the protagonist, because they want to be righteous and think that they have good intentions, but there is also another side of us that can relate to the 'bad guys'. I mean, that's why we have them in films, right?

 

 

 

"Okay. How about this."

       Donghyuk turned around for a moment to reorganise his expression, before spinning to face Junhwe. His eyes were dulled but sharp, chin tilted. Junhwe would have found it intimidating had Donghyuk not literally been wearing geometric pyjamas and fluffy slippers. " _Hyunwoo-ah. Where's my money?_ "

        Junhwe popped a shrimp cracker in his mouth, unwary of the crumbs he was leaving on the sinking couch as he read from the paper in his other hand. " _I-I… Give me two days!_ "

       Donghyuk's anger flared and he suddenly came for Junhwe, wrapping a hand around Junhwe's neck and lifting the other's face to meet his. _"Do you take me for a joke?_ "

       Without even a second thought, Junhwe leaned forward and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. Donghyuk's character melted away and he whined in the cute way he did, pulling away pouting. "You could have at least finished the scene first. Then we can make out as much as you want."

       Slightly furious, he plopped onto the couch beside Junhwe, who was laughing. He fed the smaller male a shrimp puff as an apology. "I couldn't help it."

       "Was it better, though? Better than before?"

       "Yeah. I feel like it's more natural this time. He's the type of character to go from zero to one hundred really quick."

       "Hm… Maybe I'll run with this one tomorrow. Okay. Yeah." Donghyuk had spent the last three days mulling over a minor role in a short film, changing his approach several times a day. Junhwe had seen it all, and he could only be proud of his boyfriend for working so hard and being resilient despite all the dead ends he had encountered. Junhwe had been auditioning for his own projects, at a comparatively relaxed pace, but had too received little success.

       "Now that you're done… does that mean we can make out?"

       Donghyuk made a face, leaning away from Junhwe. "With your shrimp breath? I think not. Have you even showered?" Donghyuk took a whiff of the taller male, who had crawled over him. "You smell like dirt and chemical decay."

       "You're changing the subject. How is that even important?"

       "It's a health and safety issue."

       "Health and safety my ass…"

       "… You can say that again."

       Junhwe attacked Donghyuk with kisses and Donghyuk was left helpless and squirming beneath him. This was soon disrupted by an incoming call from Junhwe's phone, buzzing incessantly on the countertop. Junhwe groaned upon hearing it and only continued to kiss Donghyuk, who had paused (or tried to). "Aren't you going to pick it up?"

       "It's probably Junsik. I already told him I don't want his shift."

       "Get it. It could be important."

       "I doubt."

       "Junhwe."

       Junhwe groaned again, louder, but climbed off Donghyuk on the couch and went to retrieve his phone. "If it's Junsik then I'll make you pay." It wasn't. The number was new. Spam? He answered, not bothering to hide his annoyed expression from Donghyuk.

       But the words he heard soon changed this. His eyes widened, and he was suddenly speechless. Donghyuk watched from the couch, growing more curious the longer Junhwe stayed on the phone. He shrugged, silently asking what it was about, but Junhwe remained frozen with the phone to his ear.

       Finally, the call ended. Junhwe's hand was shaking.

       "What was that about?"

       "Dong… Y-you know that film? Ah... That… I can't even remember the name. The one you auditioned for, but then they called me in afterwards too. The one by that director you like!" Junhwe's heart was beating crazily fast. He couldn't even comprehend the new information he had just been told.

       "Yeah…?" That was over a month ago. Junhwe accompanied Donghyuk to his audition. He had been called in last, and when he came out the look on his face told all. Unexpectedly, the agent stepped outside and saw Junhwe. She asked if he was here to audition. Donghyuk lied for him and pushed him inside. He had practiced this role with Donghyuk and basically knew it too. Afterwards, they had not heard back and assumed there was nothing to come from it.

       Turned out they were wrong. "They-" Junhwe swallowed, obvious confusion but joy crossing his features, "they want me! To play the main guy!"

       "Really?"

       "Yeah! Really!"

       Donghyuk's eyes lit up. He leapt off the couch and immediately ran towards Junhwe, engulfing him in a tight hug. Junhwe's adrenaline was so high. Neither had expected this, and compared to what he had done previously this opportunity was tremendous. It was like a door had finally opened after endless knocking.

       But amidst this burst of joy, a realisation dawned on him. He briefly pulled away from Donghyuk, looking at his boyfriend sincerely in the eyes. "Are you alright with me accepting this?" Guilt started to fill him. He hadn't even considered Donghyuk's feelings. "I know how much you wanted this role because you like the director. I mean, I don't have to take this. It's fine."

       To his relief, Donghyuk looked back at him as if he had just uttered the most ridiculous words. "What are you talking about? Of course you have to take this!"

       "But-"

       "Seriously Junhwe. Am I really that pathetic?"

       "No…"

       "Who am I to you, Junhwe?"

       "… You're Donghyuk."

       "And?"

       "My boyfriend."

       "Right. Which means I am here to support you and make sure you don't do dumb shit you will regret. They picked you. Accept the role."

       "Are you sure you don't mind?"

       Donghyuk deadpanned. "Ask one more time and I'll _start_ minding."

       Junhwe exhaled a breath in alleviation of his concern. He grinned, still speechless. Donghyuk's expression was soft, and it almost seemed like he was about to cry. He must have been so happy for Junhwe, and knowing this made Junhwe's heart swell. Junhwe kissed Donghyuk again, this time long and deep. What had he ever done in his life to deserve someone like Donghyuk?

 

 

 

"If any of you motherfuckers make it out of here alive, then you didn't have a good time!"

       When Bobby finally took to the little stage, Junhwe realised what Donghyuk said earlier was probably correct. The rapper was bespectacled and in a slick white suit, something out of a Bond movie, but the amount of raw energy and absolute mania he drove into the crowd was almost unbelievable. No one questioned there being a literal hip-hop concert in a ballroom. He was utterly gone, and so was everyone else.

       Junhwe accepted drink after drink from the passing servers. He hoped that by the time Jinhwan ceremoniously jumped out of the giant birthday cake, he wouldn't be sober enough to remember it. He hadn't succeeded in past years, demonstrably. Donghyuk also didn't attend the past parties.

       He was getting there, probably. At some point, Junhwe thought he saw Hanbin and Yunhyeong standing together, which brought him back to earlier in the night. Normally the lazy-drunk type, Junhwe found himself tottering towards where he believed his friend and the blonde model were.

       Suddenly the music stopped and lights turned on, and Junhwe found himself stuck inside the sea of people on the floor. The pulsing, intoxicated and sweaty organism of a crowd halted in confusion.

       "You all can calm down," Bobby assured into the microphone. Some booed, to which he pressed a finger to his lips to ask for silence. "We're having a heart-to-heart right now. Jinhwan, my brother." It took more than a few seconds, but the rapper finally located Jinhwan in the crowd. "Look at this! Who thinks he threw a fucking great party!"

_"Yeah!"_

"He threw a motherfucking party alright. Look man. I wish nothing but the best for you. Continue to prosper, do what you do, and live your best life. You've always had my back, and I wanna say I appreciate you like a real brother, man. We're family. Happy birthday man."

       The crowd responded with overwhelming cheers.

       "Now, if anyone has anything to say, at all, come on up!"

_"Marry me Bobby!"_

       Jiwon laughed. "Anyone else? Come on." He looked around, eyes landing on someone in the crowd in front of him. "Donghyuk. Do you have anything to say? I know you do."

_"Donghyuk! Donghyuk! Donghyuk!"_

Even from where Junhwe stood, he could tell that the actor clearly expressed reluctance, but the people surrounding him appeared to pay no heed and together toted the male onto the small stage. Once on there, he appeared flustered and was very obviously drunk.

       Under the stage lights, with his hair in a mess and a sheen of sweat on his face, how did he still look so beautiful?

       Jiwon handed Donghyuk the microphone encouragingly. Donghyuk looked overwhelmed and confused.

_"I love you Jihyun!"_

There were giggles to this remark, and most people seemed to find it adorable. It was true that Donghyuk's popularity sparked a lot after the release of _Goodbye Road._ But this apparently triggered something in Donghyuk, who took the microphone off Jiwon fiercely.

       "Goo Junhwe."

       Junhwe's heart started pounding yet, at the same time, he felt his entire body numb.  Everyone oohed and aahed, and those standing beside Junhwe peered at him, but Junhwe could only see one thing and that was Donghyuk on the stage, staring directly at him.

       "Fuck you."

 

 

 

They were sitting on the couch together, watching the news and eating pasta that Donghyuk had cooked before Junhwe arrived home. He was on his third bowl. Donghyuk's cooking skills were almost culinary compared to what he could manage if he was ever, once in a blue moon, in charge of dinner. Junhwe always made sure to let his boyfriend know this by appreciatively chowing everything down to the crumb. Plus, he had spent his entire day at the film shoot where the catering was underwhelming. He felt ravenous.

       Donghyuk placed his finished bowl on the wooden coffee table. It was old and had far too many cup stains for it to be considered vintage. They had replaced the wonky leg with a leg from a mint-coloured chair someone had left out on the street. Donghyuk cleared his throat. Junhwe had been so busy recounting his day to Donghyuk and then grovelling the pasta that he only then realised Donghyuk had been quiet since he arrived home. Quieter than usual.

       "Is everything okay?" Junhwe asked, through a mouth of tomato penne.

       He probably should have asked this earlier. Maybe he was being too self-absorbed in the last couple of weeks. These days Junhwe was either filming, or teaching football. It was not ideal to still have to go out on the fields and discipline toddlers after a shoot, but he was sceptical about relying solely on the film work and thought there was no harm in having extra cash for safety. This only meant he always came home completely spent. To pursue acting seriously, Donghyuk decided to halve his hours at the café and take up as many roles as he could. It was a brave move, one that now affected their choices day-to-day, but Junhwe encouraged Donghyuk to do what he thought was right for him. Donghyuk had been spending a lot more time at home since then. He could tell that this was not quite working out how Donghyuk envisioned it to.

       Junhwe looked at Donghyuk. He was wearing the striped t-shirt he liked to lounge around in. His hair was sort of swept to the side, and the only reason Junhwe didn't like that was because the loose bangs would get in his eyes when they kissed. Otherwise it looked good on Donghyuk. Anything did.

       Donghyuk's eyes seemed to focus on the edge of Junhwe's shorts. Donghyuk was always the one about communication and trust. Junhwe started to worry. Donghyuk's voice was quiet. "I think I'll be short on rent this week." Junhwe stopped chewing, but before he could swallow down his food to respond Donghyuk continued. "Just by a bit. I called in sick to a shift for an audition and… yeah. But if you could just cover me this time and I'll make up for it next week."

       Junhwe sighed in relief, smiling. "That's all?"

       "What do you mean?"

       "I thought it was something serious. Like you telling me you've had a secret lover this whole time. Or that you suddenly discovered that I'm annoying."

       Donghyuk grinned. "This whole time. Known that you're annoying."

       " _But! You! Love! It!_ " Junhwe sing-songed, leaning in to kiss Donghyuk, who tried to dodge his boyfriend's pasta lips.

       Donghyuk giggled, his hand over Junhwe's mouth. "So, you're okay with it?"

       "What. The rent?"

       Donghyuk nodded sheepishly.

       "Oh. I should've told you but I forgot. I've paid for this week and in advance for next. Don't worry. It's covered."

       "… Sorry?"

       "Yeah. They gave me a sum for the film a couple of days ago. It's not _amazing_ … but magically I've still got some leftover. We should dine out tomorrow night. Not that I don't like what you make. You could probably use a break from cooking…"

       Donghyuk shook his head, something else clearly on his mind. "No… wait. Sorry. You didn't even discuss this with me first?"

       "Huh?"

       "Junhwe. I live in this apartment too. It's my _responsibility_ to pay half of our rent. You can't just… do that. You should have talked to me first."

      It was so strange that Donghyuk was getting worked up about this. At that point in time, Junhwe couldn’t for the life of him fathom why. "Donghyuk… You were obviously having trouble getting the money together. Since I'm making a bit of money now then it's only normal that I'd want to help us out. And does it really matter who pays? We've been together for so long. My money is basically your money and vice versa."

       Donghyuk was upset. It showed on his face. The sudden tense atmosphere in the room didn't help either. "You don't get it."

       "What don't I get."

       Yet, without another word Donghyuk got up from the couch with his empty bowl. He put it in the sink and filled it with water to soak the sauce stains. A few steps into the hallway, he stopped but did not turn around. "Do you ever think about me, Junhwe?"

      How could Donghyuk even ask that?

       "You're the only thing I think about!" Junhwe answered in a shout, at the same time Donghyuk slammed the door of their room.

 

 

 

"Goo Junhwe! Don't… don't you go anywhere! I.. I have a bone to p-pick with you!"

       If you ventured further into the party venue, past the main ballroom where everyone was milling around, you reached the back foyer where the restrooms were hidden. The back foyer looked like the inside of an ancient chapel. Beautiful and intricate artwork decorated the walls, gold and yellow and royal blue, an obvious imitation of its real counterpart somewhere in Rome. Angels carved out of washed stone sat on pillars. A ring of stained glass encircled the domed ceiling. Somehow the music from the party travelled through to the foyer as a low hum, not to mention the occasional bass thump. It was almost surreal. No one would have guessed, only separated by a wall from such grandeur and divinity (albeit fake), people had lost their faces next door.

       Junhwe supposed it could be a little cinematic too, how they both ended up here at the end of the night, alone in the back foyer. Junhwe had somehow managed to push his way out of the crowd after the ordeal on stage, and Donghyuk had taken after him. Donghyuk was clearly drunk out of his mind, and only then was he sober enough to confront Junhwe like this. Donghyuk tried to walk towards him, but was struggling. When he looked as if he was about to stumble, Junhwe automatically sprung forward to hold him.

       Donghyuk shook him off. Donghyuk had always been bad at handling alcohol, and for this reason Junhwe could not help worrying. But maybe Donghyuk had changed, he told himself. It had been a while. He couldn't keep presuming that the Donghyuk before him was the same Donghyuk he used to know. The smaller male stood up on his own, but hadn't finished.

       "Why d-did you lie? Huh?" Donghyuk prodded Junhwe in the chest with his finger. Junhwe was puzzled but remained silent, taking each of Donghyuk's shoves. "Was it embarrassing? Was I really nothing to you?

       "Answer me, Goo Junhwe you coward!"

       "What are you talking about, Donghyuk?"

       The inebriated male did not take this well. _"What are you talking about, Donghyuk?"_ His eyes narrowed. He was affected. Something had hurt him, and the fact that Junhwe didn't even know made him seethe more. "You said you have never been in a relationship before. That stupid interview. How could you say that?"

       It was slow for everything to make sense, but when it did it all came rushing back to Junhwe. He had made the comment thoughtlessly because he didn't want to open up a wound that had taken so long to heal. Maybe it was selfish of him. Maybe he was not the only one who suffered from the break up. While he thought he was the only one hurting, the damage had been collateral and had brought them both here, to this point.

       "I-"

       "You're a great actor, Goo Junhwe. The best actor. That's why they picked you. That's why everyone loves you. You pretend to be everything they want. You pretended to love me for all those years, and now that you're living your dream you pretend again that none of it happened, that none of it mattered."

       "You know that's not true, Donghyuk."

       Donghyuk's eyes were watery when he looked up. "How can I believe you?"

 

 

 

"Donghyuk?"

       There was noise, sounding like someone repeating the same thing over and over. Junhwe took off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen, where he found Donghyuk peeling carrots while clearly immersed in practicing a line. In hindsight, it was a stupid thing to do because it could have easily resulted in an accident. Junhwe lacked good judgement back then, and it showed. But he went in for the back hug anyway, curling his arms around Donghyuk. Donghyuk, in a moment of shock, tensed. Very soon, Junhwe found the end of a carrot (the blunt end, thankfully) stabbing his cheek (and not somewhere else, thankfully).

       "Ow!"

       " _Junhwe_!"

       Junhwe laughed, sinking his head into the curve of Donghyuk's neck while peering at what Donghyuk was working on. A significant advantage of being taller than your boyfriend. There were sliced bell peppers and mushrooms. Junhwe snatched the carrot that had poked his face and started munching.

       Donghyuk sighed, reaching for another carrot to continue peeling. "That was for the fried rice but… whatever." That was when Junhwe noticed the hiss of the rice cooker in the corner. It was the newest gadget in the house. Donghyuk's mother had visited a couple of weeks ago and out of pity gifted it to them along with several months' supply of kimchi. It was a pain because rice was no longer a two-minute microwave away, but it saved money (and tasted a lot better).

       "Ooh… Do you want it back now? Open your mouth."

       Donghyuk pretended to gag. "Ew. Keep it."

       "Gladly. I bought the eggs by the way. I also bought cheesecake. Now, before you interrogate me I should say that it was discounted. _Vintage_ discounted cheesecake… Which means I suggest we eat it by tonight."

       " _Vintage?!_ You mean expired."

       "Vintage."

       "Fool."

       " _Fool for your love_ …"

       Donghyuk fake shuddered and managed to free himself from Junhwe's clutch to unpack the carton of eggs (and expired cheesecake) Junhwe had brought home.

       "You know…" Junhwe slid up smoothly to Donghyuk, enjoying his pretend annoyance.  "When you're a big actor, out there in Hollywood, don't forget about how your boyfriend, your dearest, would give you loving serenades."

       The smaller male snorted, swatting Junhwe's creeping hand away from the bell peppers. "You call this a serenade? Where is the grand piano? The message written in rose petals?"

       An idea struck Junhwe. He arranged the sliced bell peppers when Donghyuk had his attention on beating the eggs. "Here." Junhwe presented Donghyuk the chopping board. The red slices formed a messy heart. It looked more like an apple. Donghyuk rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "And as for that grand piano? In this moment in time… it is beyond what my resources will allow me. Will you accept a serenade by recorder, my love?"

       "Dying chicken sounds are definitely my top choice for romantic serenades."

       "You don't know what you're talking about. I blow very well."

       Donghyuk didn't even respond, only hiding his blush as he poured the rice and chopped vegetables into the sizzling frying pan. It was a typical evening. Junhwe leaned against the counter and watched as Donghyuk worked magic. Junhwe refrained from helping, because past experience taught them that he would somehow mess up anything he was in charge of, but he was always there in case Donghyuk needed him to do something menial to feel useful (like draining the water). They bickered and joked and enjoyed each other's company after their long and tiring days.

       Junhwe loved these moments. There were good days and not so good days, but he loved it because he was with Donghyuk and they got through it all together. That was all that mattered. That was all he wanted.

       

 

 

"Your dream. Was I ever part of it? Was there any space for me in it?" Donghyuk could not hide how he felt anymore. He sounded hurt. He sounded scared.

       And how could Junhwe answer Donghyuk? How could he tell him that he missed him so much that he never stopped thinking about him? That he never really got over it? That he kept revisiting those memories and wondering where it all went wrong? That he didn't know, but if he had the chance to go back he would do anything to change it? Donghyuk was right. Junhwe was good at pretending. He pretended he was okay, that none of it affected him, when it did.

       How could he tell Donghyuk, now, after they had gone through so much, that he still loved him?

       "No," Junhwe answered, quite frankly.

       Donghyuk was so close to crumbling. "Say that again Goo Junhwe. I fucking dare you."

       "You were never a _part_ of my dream.  You _were_ my dream. It was only you, Donghyuk. It still is."

 

 

 

Donghyuk turned off the light and came to lie down next to Junhwe on the floorboards, who had beside his head an empty takeout container that used to contain jjajangmyeon. The moonlight spilled through the window, painting slants of silver across their bodies. Junhwe stared blankly at the ceiling, splattered with glow-in-the-dark stars. On the first night they moved in, it had given Junhwe a big fright. They could tell the previous tenants had tried to remove the decorations, but some stars were hard stuck on the drywall. Junhwe thought the stars were arbitrarily placed, but it took only seconds for Donghyuk, who was good in school and basically everything he did, to point out that the stars were organised in constellations.

       "Junhwe-ya."

       Junhwe responded with a low-effort nasally sound.

       After waiting a few moments, as if contemplating his words, Donghyuk sighed. "I'm nervous about my audition tomorrow. Like, I'm usually nervous to a degree already. But I'm especially nervous for this one."

       Junhwe understood this perfectly. The role was a lead in a short film by an independent filmmaker Donghyuk had admired for a while. Of course Donghyuk wanted to do well. Of course he was nervous. Junhwe found Donghyuk's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Honestly. I've never seen you practice so much, and immerse yourself so deeply into a role before. They will be able to tell you've worked really hard. You will do great tomorrow. I promise. I promise on these stars."

       Donghyuk giggled, but said nothing else (because what else could he say?), keeping his fingers threaded comfortably between Junhwe's.

      "I'll come with you tomorrow," Junhwe offered.

      "You don't have to."

      "It's my day off anyway."

      "Then you should just stay home and rest. It's nothing special. Just any other audition."

      "No. I know how much this means to you. I want to come and support you."

      "Thanks Junhwe."

       On some nights, they would turn off the light to save on the power bill, and lie down together in the cramped living room. The couch was too small for the two of them to spread out, and Junhwe liked to stretch his limbs after a day on the fields anyway. With the window open, letting in the sound of the nearby highway, and underneath the galaxy of fake stars, the two lay in silence, eventually matching their breathing. Sometimes, in the cover of darkness, they talked about their fears, disappointments, worries, hopes, and dreams.

       Donghyuk's biggest dream was to star in a film. A big film. He wanted to be known as a good actor. A great actor. He wanted the praise, the attention, the accolades.

       His biggest fear was giving up.

       Such a dream wasn't easy, it never will be. Around classes and their part-time jobs, the both of them picked up auditions for plays or underground films wherever they could, frequently competing with the same struggling artists or acting students in the talent pool. They could come out with a few hundred bucks and some experience, or nothing at all but the determination to keep trying. But they had both picked this road, separately, and continued walking down it, together.

       They moved in together, eventually. The apartment wasn't exactly a bang for their buck; the floorboards creaked at certain temperatures, the water sometimes turned off on its own, and the silence of their nights would be disrupted by rats scurrying inside the ceiling. But it was in a convenient location, close to the acting school and small theatres, so they fought and dejectedly accepted the landlord's raises in compromise of this and that, things that they discovered were luxuries instead of necessities when the budget narrowed in. It was hard, but Junhwe loved it.

       He loved Donghyuk's budget coffee in the morning, the thrifted furniture, practicing their lines until daybreak, lying down together in exhaustion, celebrating a tough week by picking up their favourite pastries with Donghyuk's tips or his own extra hours. 

       He loved that if he leaned close enough towards Donghyuk, on a night like this, he would catch the smell of butter and coffee that clung to his clothes from his hours spent working at the café before his evening shows. Junhwe always just smelt of deodorant, the cheapest and most pungent deodorant on the market. Teaching toddlers football under the sun was unkind to his glands. If their breaks ever aligned, Junhwe would sprint a few blocks from the fields towards the café, and he would always find Donghyuk earnestly practising his lines aloud in the back alley. Donghyuk would always finish the line he was on and then comment, adoringly, that Junhwe reeked.

       Junhwe hummed. "Donghyuk-ah."

       "Yeah?"

       There was a lot Junhwe wanted to say to Donghyuk, but not a lot that Donghyuk didn't already know. Junhwe was grateful they were in this together; that Donghyuk always encouraged him, always believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. Junhwe wanted to thank Donghyuk for being optimistic, for showing Junhwe the bigger picture. The higher the stairs now, the more beautiful the view later. Honestly, Junhwe just wanted nothing more than for Donghyuk to succeed, to achieve all his hopes and dreams. Junhwe was content just being beside him, to be there cheering him on.  Because at the end, Junhwe's dream didn't involve cameras or fame or fortune. His dream was right next to him.

       "I love you."

       "I know. I love you too."

 

 

 

**Various headlines three months after Kim Jinhwan’s birthday party:**

_Producer Kim Hanbin and top model Song Yunhyeong have reportedly been seeing each other with 'good feelings' for the past three months. Both deny dating rumours._

_Jung Chanwoo talks about his upcoming crime drama, becoming an ambassador for Samsung, and newfound interest in gaming in our hot exclusive interview._

_BOBBY drops mixtape, tops domestic and international charts._

_After almost four years of hiatus, actor Kim Jinhwan is to make his much-awaited onscreen comeback in a new psychological thriller, 'Killing Me'._

_Baby Alert! No Dahye shares news of pregnancy with fans on Instagram. The actress had been in a relationship with her manager for over seven years, and plans to get married next spring._

_Actors Goo Junhwe and Kim Donghyuk spotted holidaying together in Okinawa. Some say the two appeared very friendly, others claim they were holding hands. More pictures inside._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a guess. Yes. You're correct. It was all those pictures of suited-up iKON at those award shows that got me here. My back broke writing this. I hope it was enjoyable to read.


	5. Here and Not For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my aged drafts. Unlike some things, it did not age well LMAO. I actually got somewhere with this draft before I realised I couldn't pursue it any further because I had no idea what I was trying to achieve.

 

 

 

The restaurant is small and comfortable, nothing too fancy.  It was a bit out of the way; he's a first-time visitor but Yunhyeong, a regular, thought even Junhwe, who "eats for survival, not for pleasure", would find the food to taste. Families and couples fill the tables, lively and animated conversations punctuated by the clink of stainless steel dinnerware, steaming dishes being served, and the occasional remark about yesterday's baseball match replaying on the television. Twins versus Tigers. Junhwe is reminded of his deep regret in making that bet with Chanwoo.

       He learned yesterday, partly through choking so hard on a potato crisp he swore it was the devil himself squeezing his throat, that nothing can triumph over a Twins fan (who likes to express happiness physically) and undying hope. If having a near-death experience at _work_ (Junhwe can't think of anything more distasteful) isn't enough to make him regret the bet, the fact that he lost the bet and now has to pay for dinner will. A dinner which he is late to, by the way.

       Junhwe spots his friends occupying a table at the back. Yunhyeong starts clapping as Junhwe sits down. "Please. It's only been an hour. You are absolutely _treating_ us this time, Junhwe. I'm literally breaking out in goose bumps. This is unprecedented."

       Chanwoo laughs. "You're a dick, hyung."

       Yunhyeong's wry smirk becomes a grin and Junhwe's flat expression finally crumbles into a small smile. His friends have accepted that it is impossible to get Junhwe, a claustrophobe, to use public transport despite how it is only ever getting faster and more convenient.

       Yunhyeong shoves Junhwe a menu. "Don't talk. Have a drink. And then order. We already know what we want. Please."

       "He became disappointed when I told him you don't carry your camera after-hours. He wanted to think you were at least utilising that hour in traffic." The youngest male's cheeks are slightly flushed. He doesn't seem as perturbed by Junhwe's lateness as Yunhyeong is, but that might be due to the few empty beer bottles in front of him and the fact that he's pretty engrossed in a game on his phone.

       "If I were you, I would have started without me," answers Junhwe, without any indication in his tone that he actually means it, as he raises his arm to the restaurant staff. "But you're you, and your patience is never-ending, hyung. It's a good attribute.

       Yunhyeong stares straight at Junhwe. "Despicable."

       "I love you, hyung,” Junhwe flashes him a grin amidst flipping through the restaurant menu. A stew seemed good right about now.

      Chanwoo makes a noise of frustration when a notification appears over his game of Tetris. "Don't forget about Seunghoon's dance project. I told him you are free next weekend."

      "I swear he secretly hates me. Maybe not _so_ secretly even. That time I accidentally knocked curry over his watch. He's just given me the _look_ ever since. I don't think I can do it." Junhwe, being unnecessarily dramatic. He places his chopsticks apart and then together again on the table, but Chanwoo, as expected, doesn't even bother looking up from his phone.

      "Please remember you're talking about my favourite hyung. Secondly, _I'd_ be pretty angry if someone ruined a vintage watch my father gave me. Thirdly, he already forgave you. Also _, you_ need the extra money and _he_ needs a photographer that is above average."

      Junhwe nods. Those are all valid points. "True."

      "Hey. Are you ready to order?"

       It is just about the strangest thing to happen to Junhwe. Drawn by a soft voice, he looks up and the moment his eyes meet the other male's, he feels like suddenly his breath is knocked out of his body.

       All noise reduces to silence and everything around the man standing in front of him melts into mere colours and shapeless forms.

       There is an entire aura around him, chestnut hair and dewy skin, defined nose bridge and delicate lips. Someone who walked right out of a dream. As this glow dawns on Junhwe, he realises his heart is pounding extremely fast. And not just that: there is a feeling that he just can't pinpoint.

       His almond brown eyes, arched into perfect half-moons, smile warmly at Junhwe. It is this split-second, where his eyes meet the other's again, that convinces Junhwe this isn't something new. He has felt this, _exactly_ this, before.

       His mouth is dry. He mumbles, he wants to ask, but he can't hear himself make any sound.

      The guy blinks, eyes furrowed in confusion. "Sorry? What was that?" His voice is airy and light, like the chime of a bell. The sound thrums softly in Junhwe's ears.

       Junhwe, feeling increasingly faint, registers a firm hand pressing on his shoulder. "And _he'll_ have braised chicken stew, thanks Donghyuk.”

      "H-h-have we met before?"

       The male is visibly surprised by Junhwe's question, as shown by his baffled expression. And so his Junhwe. The words fell out of his mouth on its own. Donghyuk spends a second to look at Junhwe, and it's one of the longest seconds in Junhwe’s life, feeling almost as if he had been trapped in that moment for eternity, before shaking his head. "I don't think so…? I think I'd remember if we had.” His laugh is carefree as he bends over to pick the menu and empty bottles from the table.    

       "It won't take too long, would it?" It turns out it was Yunhyeong’s hand on Junhwe’s shoulder.

       The guy gives another bright smile, eyes crinkled and pretty. “I'll make it _slightly_ faster. Just for you, hyung.”

       The moment he is out of sight, Junhwe snatches the bottle of soju from the table and, still in a trance, downs a hard gulp. Again. It did little to wash away the overwhelming feeling that has settled in his chest.

       "Um…" Chanwoo eyes are wide, suddenly more alert than before. "What the heck?"

       "I don't know."

       "You were staring," Chanwoo clarifies for him. "Like, not _looking_. Staring. Your eyes were all big and fixed on him. You looked like your eyes had opened for the first time. Frankly it felt too intimate. I felt like I shouldn't have been watching. Or even there."

       "What the hell does that even mean," Junhwe deadpans, but he's already dreading what he will hear next. His heart still races, and his hand, wrapped around the sweating glass, is trembling.

       "It means," Chanwoo answers flatly before Yunhyeong can add his opinion, "you just fell in love with him. Seriously. That is what it looked like."

       There is a heavy moment of silence, pregnant with endless teasing and derision that is already too obvious with Chanwoo's wicked grin. He erupts in hysterics.

       "Hey!" Junhwe protests, unsure what to do, but still trying anyway by clasping his hand over Chanwoo's mouth to make him quiet and throwing panicked looks to Yunhyeong who bears no readable expression. "No! It's not that!" In frustration he drinks more soju, to make sure he is not completely sober when he says what he is about to say, before smacking the glass hard on the table. "I… it felt like I've met him before?" Both of his friends raise their eyebrows in unison, to which Junhwe finds his conviction withering under. "I'm not sure where. Or when. But somehow.”

       Chanwoo's jaw slackens. "I thought that was just your pick-up line.” Junhwe’s expression turns dark. "It failed, anyway,” he adds perceptively.

       "I mean… I've been eating at this restaurant for several years so I've known Donghyuk for a while. His family owns this place. Though, I don't remember ever talking about him to you. Maybe you know him from university?" Yunhyeong suggests.  "He studies arts too… but not your kind."

       Junhwe shakes his head. It doesn't feel right. Plus, Junhwe graduated a few years ago.

       "Maybe you've shot him before," Chanwoo suggests. "Judging from your expression, you seem to think he's rather… aesthetically pleasing."

       Junhwe knew the answer immediately, to his own surprise. "No. I would remember that. I… don't know. I just feel like…” He glances over at the main floor, where the guy has his back to them, chatting to an elderly couple at their table. Junhwe stares at his fingers, wrapped tightly around the frosted glass cup. “I don’t know. I felt it, though.”

       “Hmm…” Yunhyeong looks at Junhwe curiously. "Seoul is actually pretty small. So. Could have been an arbitrary encounter one time."

        "I have the answer!" Chanwoo exclaims. "You just need to get laid."

       Junhwe's hand is already reaching across the table to hit the younger male before his mind can catch up.

       "What…" Chanwoo looks around the table, eyes wide with innocence. "Look… I think seeing this guy, whom you must think is _really_ cute, triggered a feeling inside you. That feeling was loneliness."

       Junhwe doesn't respond, but he knows Chanwoo is wrong. He has met this man before, in some place and time. Chanwoo is most definitely wrong and he is most definitely right. Because that is the only sensible reason for why he feels like he knows this man's face, just not in which context.

       As much as Junhwe spars with Yunhyeong, the older male is good with the sensitivities of others. That, he will always win over Junhwe. "Yah," he throws a napkin at Chanwoo. "What do you know about feelings. You switch between feeling hungry or sleepy. Don't pretend to be an expert."

       Chanwoo gets the message. "Ouch. That's not true. I also know the feeling of supporting the world's greatest baseball team." There is a burst of commotion on the other side of the restaurant as the match on television finishes. Twins win. "But point taken."

       The food arrives and they don't mention _it_ for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

**T** he next time it happens, Junhwe will be prepared as he can ever be.

       That is what he told himself, at least, for the past week; one where he spent nearly every waking (and non-waking, probably) hour at the studio finishing the month's shoots and editing them. Whenever the monthly rush rolled around, the studio became a scene of energy drinks, coffee, and any other form of caffeine, Yunhyeong's half-sincere jokes about wanting to quit, and Chanwoo's stress-crying over his word counts. Whenever the monthly rush rolled around, Junhwe locked himself in the mind-set of work; and this time was no different sans the fact that occasionally, in flashes, he thought about the man at the restaurant and the embarrassment he made of himself.

       Okay, maybe _occasionally_ is an understatement.

       Junhwe concedes. He couldn't get Donghyuk out of his mind, for whatever reason, and without the time or, to be honest, audacity to visit the restaurant, he settled on mulling over the possibility that they would meet again, somewhere somehow. Maybe once Junhwe toned himself down a notch. He decided, determinedly, he would do everything in his power to not come off desperate or dumb.

      "Fuck!" Junhwe's camera falls off its stand and lands on his toes, shooting searing pain up his foot which in itself combined with the fact that the camera cost the equivalent of his entire life savings, should be enough to make him cuss. But Junhwe, really, is cussing at the fact that of Seunghoon's two dance student friends who just walked into the theatre, the ones he had asked Junhwe to shoot for his thesis project, one is Donghyuk.

      "Junhwe: do me a favour and don't mutilate your camera while I need it." Seunghoon pats Junhwe, bent over and rubbing his toes through his sneakers, on the shoulder as he walks down the aisle to greet the dancers.

       "What about myself. Self-mutilation," Junhwe mumbles under his breath.

       He should have known Seunghoon had ears on the back of his head. "That would be sad, but not as fatal to my life prospects. Hey guys!" Junhwe can hear them approach, closer and closer, bringing Junhwe towards his imminent death. He squeezes his eyes shut. "This is Junhwe, your photographer. Junhwe, this is Donghyuk and Hoseok, your dancers."

       Hoseok wore a hot pink beanie, and that was about all that Junhwe's eyes caught when he straightened himself. He looks naturally to the other male, as lovely as ever, dwarfed in a giant grey hoodie and dark shorts barely wider than his lithe thighs. Junhwe has an unexplainable urge to cry.

       "Oh! It's you! You're our photographer!" Donghyuk grins.

       Knowing himself, Junhwe would have said something equally as obvious as _You dance!_ but Seunghoon beats him. "You guys have met before?"

       Donghyuk actually takes a second, and then laughs. "We can say that now."

       Junhwe's face is on fire.

       "Why am I the outsider here?" Hoseok pouts, clinging to Donghyuk's arm.

       "Ah… Junhwe is one of the restaurant's more… _memorable_ customers." Junhwe thinks he might spontaneously combust when Donghyuk sends a wink his way. "I didn't know that you are friends with Seunghoon-hyung, though!"

       "Not yet," Seunghoon answers bluntly, passing clothes to the dancers.

       Donghyuk pulls off his hoodie. "No?"

       Junhwe and Seunghoon share a brief look, to confirm their correlative emotion, before Junhwe opens his mouth for the first time in this conversation. "We're working on it."

      The dancers change into loose silk shirts, Hoseok in black and Donghyuk in white, and tight black jeans accentuating their thin legs. While Junhwe finished setting up his equipment, the dancers did warm-up exercises on stage. At times, when the exercises involved testing one's flexibility, Junhwe felt incredibly pained.

       "Let's shoot Hoseok first," Seunghoon says. "He needs to leave after this. And then we'll have you, Dong."

       The pictures turn out quite nice; Junhwe has confirmation from both Seunghoon silently nodding as the photos popped up on the laptop, and from Donghyuk, hovering behind Junhwe and making impressed noises. It's for Seunghoon's thesis, something about males and contemporary dance. Hoseok is a terribly smiley and cheerful guy, but when the music starts playing and stage lights turn on he becomes another person. Twirling, leaping, and lunging across the stage, strong and calculated movements, black strokes against a deep red backdrop. It is powerful and mesmerising. After merely three takes Seunghoon is satisfied and Hoseok scrambles off, sending salutes to the three as he leaves the theatre.

       Donghyuk had to perform the same choreography, so Junhwe should have known what was coming, the camera between his face and the stage not just an obstacle but a friendly buffer so although his brain would have to cope with it then at least his naked eyes wouldn't; but all is fruitless at the end. He is affected.

       Badly.

       Sure, it is the same routine as before. But in a luminescent pearly white shirt against a vivid blue backdrop, Donghyuk's movements are graceful and fluid, body flowing like water across the stage, gliding motions of his impossibly toned limbs making Junhwe feel like he is watching an entirely new dance. Junhwe dares not to breathe the entire time, nor blink, afraid he would miss even a second.

       Like Hoseok, Donghyuk performs the dance thrice. Unlike Hoseok, however, each recital is more beautiful than the first. Junhwe didn't know how it was possible: he _knew_ which steps were next, yet when the dancer did a spin or outstretched his arms, taut muscle shifting beneath the thin layer of silk, Junhwe felt like he was seeing every move for the first time. Opening a shiny musical box and gaping with childish, enduring wonder. Junhwe knows beauty when he sees it; he photographs aesthetically pleasing people and objects for a living. Donghyuk, however, is… something else entirely.

       As far as Junhwe is concerned the fact that there is a breath lodged in his throat, and a knot winding tighter in his stomach, can only mean two things.

       First: Donghyuk is a really good dancer and he is unbelievably attractive.

       Like, _really._

Second: They've met before. He doesn’t know where or when, but the feeling isn't going away. If anything, it has settled even deeper in his chest. It might be the only thing he is sure about.

       Hold on. There are three things. Three.

       Third (and, in Junhwe's humble opinion, the worst): he is, beyond a reasonable doubt, attracted to Donghyuk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I continue this as a Photographer! Junhwe x Dancer! Donghyuk AU... maybe. There are a few more scenes from this draft that I've excluded. I might upload them another time as a part 2 :''/


	6. Seems A Lot Like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhwe irrevocably takes the cake for the Worst Boyfriend Ever and no one else comes even close to challenging this title. Who tells their own boyfriend that they never think about hanging out with him? Who? Junhwe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same universe as [Treat-or-Treat?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473428).

 

 

 

  **Asshole**

_You missed a call from Asshole (11)_

_Asshole sent a voice message (0:04)_

_Asshole sent a voice message (1:53)_

Donghyuk , I'm sorry

Just hear me out, please. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm really sorry

Can you pick up so I can talk to you

You don’t have to talk

Just give me the chance to explain myself

_Asshole sent a GIF_

Ah

Shit

That was an accident

But it's still true… the crying kid is me and the pizza he dropped is you who I let down.

Shut the fuck up

 

 

 

**MingHOWDY**

BRO

ASDFGHJKL

HE RESPONDED???!!

Wow

What did he say LOL

I sent a GIF accidentally. He told me to…

"Shut the fuck up"

Some sprite just went up my nose

What GIF?

_You sent a GIF_

LMAO WHAT

Are you serious LMFAO

Nevertheless… progress.

What do I do next? Should I keep at it?

Send more GIFs?

Ask Dabin

Dabin says

This is word for word btw

I can't give advice to someone who is stupid enough to tell his boyfriend that he never thinks about hanging out with him. That is stupidity to a whole new calibre. If I were Donghyuk I would have blocked you already.

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU

IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

Not my words bro. Dabin's.

_You sent a sticker_

_MingHOWDY sent a sticker_

What do I do now

Dabin says

You're the law student

Figure it out

I'm asking YOU

Have you tried going to his house

It shows that you DO wanna hang out with him

LOL

Firstly…

Ok,

That is not a bad idea

  

 

 

**Donghyuk (light of my life, thief of my uwus)**

Hey babe

GIF aside…

I know I've already said this a lot, but these are the words I really mean and I will say it again.

_You sent a voice message (4:08)_

I’m going to type it out if you don’t want to listen to my voice

I love you and I love being with you. I love the fact that you're my boyfriend and that I'm your boyfriend. I love that I get to spend time with you, no matter what it is that we are doing.

I am speaking from the bottom of my heart when I say that I did not intend my words that day to come out like it did. I know there is no excuse, and I am not trying to make one. I know that your feelings are hurt and I understand why. I totally do. I realised how bad it sounded after it came out of my mouth.

Before I met you I was really introverted and barely did anything unless my friends asked me to.  I spent most of my time alone. But after meeting you, because you are so outgoing and active and you love doing so many different things, I realised what I have been missing out on.  I love everything we have done together and I don't consider any of it to be a burden. When I said what said, I meant that I don't put thought into hanging out with you because I am always happy to do whatever you want or suggest to do. I did not realise that this is incredibly selfish of me because you are always the one putting in effort, whereas it just looks like I am disinterested in being with you. This is absolutely not how I feel. I love being with you. This is all my fault and I am very sorry.

I love you

 

 

 

Dabin is right. And so is Minghao and Hanbin and literally everyone else Junhwe has and will confront about this dilemma. Junhwe irrevocably takes the cake for the Worst Boyfriend Ever and no one else comes even close to challenging this title. Who tells their own boyfriend that they never think about hanging out with him? Who? Junhwe.

       As soon as the words left his mouth, and the whole dealing was so traumatic that Junhwe can barely remember how it went down, Donghyuk’s expression turned as dark as storm clouds and Junhwe was left pathetically alone in the basement of the student commons. While students around him loudly discussed their assignments, and slurped away at instant ramyeon in their everyday course of life, Junhwe felt like his world had just stopped. That was one week ago. But for Junhwe, this week felt like months, possibly _years_. Time is insufferable when he cannot talk to Donghyuk or touch him; when he would walk into the dance studios where his boyfriend practices and be blatantly ignored; when Donghyuk wouldn’t come to the law library to study with him; when Donghyuk would see him approaching the table at the commons and then purposely put his earphones in.

       It is terrible. What Junhwe said is terrible and no one feels worse than him. He guarantees.

       Junhwe is in despair. He has tried every avenue of contact (except, say, mail) but Donghyuk refuses to respond to him and this drives Junhwe crazy. Is avoidance better than changing a Facebook relationship status to _single_? Maybe _then_ Junhwe has the right to cry. But it hurts as much now. He misses Donghyuk and until Donghyuk _knows_ that Junhwe is truly sorry, it won’t stop hurting.

       He really does have one last choice, and that is directly confronting Donghyuk about it. He is aware that it is night-time, and Donghyuk being Donghyuk will be studying or doing something productive with his life, but Junhwe cannot sit at his desk and stare miserably at his wall any longer. He needs to resolve this.

 

 

 

**Asshole**

I’m really really sorry and I love you so much

I’m willing to wait

Forever

 

 

 

**Goo**

I’m outside his house now

I’m not going to knock because it might wake his flatmates

Even though none of them will sleep this early anyway

Should I do the Hollywood thing and climb his pipes

Trespass

Throw rocks at his window?

First you can’t aim for shit

Second you’re no Romeo

Dabin says ^

SAJDaDSF

I think he just looked out his window????????

He saw me!

He SAW!!!!!!

Ok

He drew the curtains

I SCREAMED

The amount of times I felt an impact to my chest tonight…

Fuck. This was your idea.

 

 

 

**Yunhyeong-hyung**

Hyung

J****e is outside my fucking house

Who is J****e?

Oh, wait

Your boyfriend.

Sorry I can’t read

Also it’s going to rain tonight.

It’s like midnight.

He’s a dumbass.

I can’t believe I’m dating this much of a dumbass

Gotta break it to you Donghyukie:

You knew he was missing a few braincells before dating him.

You still did it

[angry emoji]

[pissed off emoji]

Forgive him and then send him home.

He’s a puppy. He needs instructions.

Hanbin is snoring loudly lol

TMI

?

Too Much Information

_Read 12:02AM_

 

 

 

**Donghyuk (light of my life, thief of my uwus)**

I only want to say one thing to you

and then I will leave

Just give me the chance to talk to you face-to-face

_Read 12:31AM_

 

 

 

Do not respond to Junhwe. Do not respond to Junhwe. Do not respond to Junhwe. Do not respond to Junhwe.

       Sometimes, Donghyuk wonders if he should be thankful that such astounding qualities managed to be transferred down his bloodline, completely unfettered. Patience. Kindness. Endless tolerance for the fool that is his boyfriend.

       He’s allowed to be mad. He’ll give himself that. The first person he told about this was Jinhwan. Donghyuk angrily stomped up the hill, at the other end of campus, and sought out his eldest flatmate who was, up until then, enjoying a tuna panini on lunch break from his clinic placement. The medical student, who had been up since 4am and undoubtedly just wanted to enjoy his food in peace, looked at Donghyuk with pity and validated his feelings. It wasn’t an overreaction.

       Yunhyeong showed similar empathy at first, but started to teeter towards Junhwe’s side. Yunhyeong spoke from a position of experience. Dating someone like Hanbin does that to a person, Donghyuk reasons.

       Besides, Donghyuk had already forgiven Junhwe. Despite not replying to any of them, he read all the long paragraphs Junhwe texted and listened to all the voice messages he sent. He gets the point. And, although Junhwe might be smart in the books, he isn’t intelligent enough to lie. Junhwe simply does not have a single cunning fibre in his body. Donghyuk knows all that. But he’s just mad, and he wants Junhwe to see.

       But when the idiot shows up outside his house at midnight? Donghyuk needs to refrain from shouting out the window. What was Junhwe even doing? In only a t-shirt and pyjama slacks in this autumnal cold? With rain on the way? Does he want to die before Donghyuk talks to him again? Donghyuk’s pride would not let him show that he cares.

       Drawing the curtains with a scowl, Donghyuk goes back to his desk and opens his textbook with a thud. This will be a long night.

 

 

 

**Goo**

Bro

Upto

Are you alive

Did you spiderman his walls

_Sent 1:05AM_

Did you go home

Or… did you get let in

_You sent sticker_

_Sent 1:37AM_

 

 

 

**Jinhwan-hyung’s 43 minute showers (3)**

_Lord Jung_

Next time I voluntarily stay at campus past 3 please come and forcibly remove me

Is there any spaghetti left in the fridge

Or did you pigsYO

There’s a guy lying on our porch TF?

Wow wait it’s your boyfriend Dong lmao

He looks dead

He’s still there?

Maybe call the cops

_Future Doctor Kim Jinhwan <3_

Junhwe? DEAD?

_Lord Jung_

He’s cold lol

_Future Doctor Kim Jinhwan <3_

Is this a joke?!

He’s not DEAD, is he???

_Lord Jung_

I’m taking him inside

Why

_Future Doctor Kim Jinhwan <3_

Someone answer me??

 

 

 

With minimal struggle, Chanwoo manages to plunk Junhwe onto the pleather couch. Chanwoo wondered where on earth he managed to gather this strength from. Perhaps all those trips bringing snacks up to the first floor of the computer labs had trained his lifting skills. Cannot complain about unintentional workouts.

        Junhwe’s lips are slightly discoloured, but not dark enough to require urgent attention. Besides, he is still breathing just fine.

        He knows what this is all about and he finds it, at its best, amusing. Chanwoo has better priorities than _relationships_ , and, like any single friend amongst the group, he is always ready with the buttered popcorn and tall glass of soda to survey from afar. Sometimes, even giving his uninvited two cents to stir the pot.

       Donghyuk has the softest spot for Junhwe. Even if the dance student won’t swallow his pride to admit it, everyone can tell. Even though he swore that he would ignore Junhwe, Chanwoo still saw him reading every one of the bombardment of texts sent his way in the morning at the breakfast table. Even though he said he didn’t care, he still made extra muffins and shared them with Seokjin-hyung who was running the contract law test cram session (that Junhwe was in). So, Chanwoo reckons this feud won’t last long and that’s a pity because he’ll soon have to deal with the two doing coupley stuff again. In his face.

       Junhwe twitches, but remains unconscious. He’ll be alright. Chanwoo puts the male’s head on a pillow, and then goes straight to the fridge.

 

 

 

**Mini Surgeon**

Is Junhwe okay?

Y’all are worrying me!

Someone explain!

He’s not dead lol

What’s happening?

Seems like he fell asleep in the cold waiting for Dong to forgive him

Outside our house?

And it rained too oops

Is he okay??

Is he BREATHING??

Yep

Try wake him up

Oh my god

This kid is so dumb

And Dong is so heartless!

Do I need to come home?

I don’t think he’s dying lol

Put him in a scorching hot bath?

No!

Take off his wet clothes and cover him in heaps of blankets

What

I am not stripping him

Let me know how it goes

 

 

 

**Jinhwan-hyung’s 43 minute showers (3)**

_Lord Jung_

Come downstairs @Dongdongdong

We need to strip your mans

Also

I want to eat pasta.

So conflict of interest

Those two activities are mutually exclusive

You brought him inside

He’s your responsibility

_Future Doctor Kim Jinhwan <3_

Go @Dongdongdong

Take off his clothes and cover him in warm blankets

Keep him hydrated if necessary

He might have hypothermia

I LITERALLY did NOT ask for this

_Lord Jung_

The trained first-aid person isn’t home

I haven’t seen your man naked

And I don’t want to either

_Future Doctor Kim Jinhwan <3_

@Dongdongdong

I HATE both of you

_Lord Jung_

_Lord Jung sent a sticker_

_Lord Jung sent a sticker_

_Future Doctor Kim Jinhwan <3_

Good. Keep me updated

 

 

 

A siren rings and the sailor searches the entire sea. Somewhere in the sunken depths of Junhwe’s mind, he hears the faintest trace of Donghyuk’s voice and this is enough to reel him right out of unconsciousness. His eyes fly open to bright yellow light and then, as if air is _just_ suddenly rushing to his lungs, he coughs. Violently.

       “Welcome back,” says someone beside him. Junhwe dazedly looks to his left. It is Jung Chanwoo, sitting on the couch with a bowl in one hand and fork twirling spaghetti in the hand. The computer science student does not seem bothered, nonchalantly eating as if nothing is unusual.

       Junhwe wants to speak, but his throat feels so parched it might just rip apart if he moves a single muscle down there. Where is he? Junhwe looks down to see that he was cocooned in blankets. And he feels suspiciously naked. He glances around in confusion. Ah. He remembers now.

       “I’m going to bed.”

       All of Junhwe’s senses ignite at the sound of Donghyuk’s voice. His eyes frantically search the room, landing on the small figure of his boyfriend at the kitchen island.

       “Wait!”

       This sounds absolutely horrific coming out of Junhwe’s mouth. He breaks into a coughing fit pretty much immediately. Donghyuk remains on his chair, but his expression does not change.

       “ _I’m_ going to bed,” Chanwoo says, slinking out of the living room.

       Junhwe tries to get up from the couch, but the blankets are wrapped so tightly around him that it is difficult. He feels like a chrysalis.

       “Don’t move.”

       “Dong-“

       “What’s wrong with you?”

       “I wanted to talk to you-“

       “You can barely talk right now.”

       “I-“

       “You’re so dumb.”

       “I know.”

       “Good.”

       “I’m sorry, Dong. I’m really sorry-“

       “I read all your thousands of texts and voice messages.”

       “I know. I just want to say it to you again. To your face.”

       “Save it.”

       “Dong-“

       “I forgive you, okay?”

       “… Really?”

       “If I don’t I’m afraid you might die.”

       “I- you’re right! You’re absolutely right.”

       “When am I not?”

       “Never, babe. Never. _I love you_! I LOVE YOU!”

       “I’m going to bed.”

       “Do you love me back yet?”

       “You’re asking for a lot right now. I just saved your life.”

       “Please…”

       “I can’t believe I’m dating you. You’re so dumb.”

       “I love you, Dong.”

       “…I love you.”

 

 

 

**Mini Surgeon**

Updates?

[‘OK’ hand emoji]

Don’t come home unless you want to witness a SIN in the lounge

Wtf

Already??

[vomit emoji]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite character in this is Jinhwan. He didn't ask for any of this


	7. I've Got a Thing About You Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 1960s the world faces nuclear annihilation and, ironically, the peace movement might be tearing the country apart, but Donghyuk's life only begins on one summer night when he meets Junhwe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greaser! Junhwe and [Baby Boy! Donghyuk](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DotD_rsVAAAqe5g.jpg) ?????????? Am I GOING to say NO??? (There's no reference picture for Junhwe but if you're veteran enough to know about iKON x 109MEN'S then it's that.)

 

 

 

Donghyuk still remembers when everyone thought the Cuban Missile Crisis was going to be the end of humanity, and in this moment, it is only a pity that it wasn't, since his life would most likely end in a much less exciting way within the next 24 hours. Once his parents find out _all_ about what he is doing.

       Clearly, no one told Chanwoo that the purpose of having a brain is to _use_ it. But the same can easily be said for Donghyuk, who let down his guard and somehow ended up in this situation. They lied to their parents about sleeping over at each other's house so they could instead go to a party in the neighbouring town. It will supposedly be a really _dang good time_ , and that doesn't really explain much, but it was enough to convince Chanwoo and, consequently, Donghyuk, who was too busy working on his science project to realise what he had signed up for. In their 16 years of life, neither had gone to a party before. Lest a greaser party.

        Full of childish exhilaration, they rode the last bus out of Stillwater, without double-checking that the second bus they need to catch into Tulsa actually operates on Saturdays. Because for some strange reason it doesn’t. And now the only person who can save them is probably Yunhyeong, Chanwoo's older brother, but conveniently he's up in D.C. organising Vietnam War protests and Chanwoo has no idea how to contact him. Donghyuk wearily watches as Chanwoo slides another coin into the payphone. He said he will try to call Yugyeom, his baseball friend who invited them to this damn party in the first place. Apparently Yugyeom's cousin Mingyu is the most popular and nicest greaser in Tulsa, and his parties are mad fun. Apparently. The sun has not set yet, but it's starting to get chilly. Donghyuk wonders whether this is really the end. Would they just run out of money trying to call people and then starve and freeze to death in this middle of nowhere? The gas station opens all night, so maybe they can just squat there. The female store employee seems to like Chanwoo. Right now, _anything_ is a more attractive option than calling either of their parents.

       Chanwoo scrunches his eyebrows in frustration as the call seems to be getting nowhere and Donghyuk, reading his expression with a last morsel of hope, sighs heavily, taking a step back.

       "Aye!"

       Donghyuk almost jumps when his body makes contact with something hard behind him. He turns around quickly. This _something_ is a tall boy with his shiny hair combed back and a thin cowlick hanging over his forehead. A cigarette balanced on his ear. Over his white tank he wears a leather jacket that smells like sweet musk. Even if the colour doesn't pale from Donghyuk's face, he definitely feels blood draining from it.

        "I-I'm s-sorry." Donghyuk bows, and then bows again, not daring to look up. Of all the ways this day could get worse, how could he bump into this clump of muscle coming out of the gas station?

        "Think you dropped something, babe."

        Huh?

        Nevermind that last word. Donghyuk instinctively pats down his pockets, but his wallet is still there. Even his last stick of strawberry gum is there. He glances around his feet in panic, before looking up to face the other boy, who bears a broad grin. How wickedly attractive it was!

        "I did?" Donghyuk squeaks.

        "Hopefully your standards. How is it going?" The boy offers his hand to Donghyuk, who is still in shock. "My name is Junhwe."

        From the parking lot, there is a screeching sound coming from a blue convertible. Two boys from inside the car laugh hysterically, and Donghyuk turns back to the male in front of him, _Junhwe_ , to see that his face is flushed red, but still feigning indifference.

        Donghyuk's chest flutters, but he's not sure whether he is afraid or feeling something else.

        Donghyuk is still too paralyzed to take Junhwe's hand, so Junhwe just pulls it back suavely and runs it through his shiny hair. Despite it being incredibly lame, Junhwe somehow looked cool. "Ignore them. They're a pair of right clowns. I haven't seen you around much before. Are you from here?"

         "I-"

         It is in this exact moment that Chanwoo decides to interrupt. "We're actually on our way to Tulsa. But our ride bailed on us."

         What an eloquent way of phrasing it. Donghyuk nearly snorted, but he still felt kind of intimidated by the situation. He merely nodded in agreement with Chanwoo.

         "Oh shit. What are you going for? Is it urgent?"

         "We're going to a party," Chanwoo answers. He glances at Donghyuk briefly, with an expression Donghyuk cannot read, before turning back to Junhwe. "Uh. Kim Mingyu's party."

         "No way!" Neither Donghyuk nor Chanwoo can tell why Junhwe is suddenly so excited, but the reaction seems more positive than not. "Hey!" Junhwe calls to his friends in the car.

         "What!" The one in the driver's seat answers with a mouth full of lollipop. His hair is shaggy and swept to the side.

         "These guys are stranded! They're going to Mingyu's party too!"

         "Then why are they standing there! Come on!"

         Junhwe smiles at Donghyuk and Chanwoo, and the next thing they know, they're following the boy towards the Ford Mustang.

         "This is Minghao." The boy in the driver's seat waves. "This is Jungkook." The second boy sitting in the back-seat grins. He has big eyes and a baby face. And then Minghao coughs and Junhwe sighs in defeat. "And this is Minghao's lady," Junhwe gestures to the glimmering car, in a wonderful shade of baby blue, "Princess." While Junhwe is the only one who looks like a proper greaser, in all sense of the word, all three of them dress the part, in their leather jackets and dark blue Levis. Donghyuk's heart stammers a little when he realises what they've gotten into. It's obvious what the two of them are. It's not like they're _trying_ to come off that way, but Donghyuk's preppy cardigan and Chanwoo's moppy hair and slightly less terrible corduroy jacket speaks all. The reputation greasers get around town isn't at all that pretty. And before today, he had stayed away from them with all his might.

         But Junhwe elbows him encouragingly, and Chanwoo, who has the senses of a dog, hasn't tried to communicate warnings with his eyes yet, so maybe they're fine for now. "N-nice to meet you. I-I'm Donghyuk, and this is Chanwoo. Sorry for the trouble."

         "No problem." Minghao catches the cigarette packet Junhwe tosses him. "There are only four seats in this car so three of you in the back will become very comfortable with each other during this ride."

         "I have claustrophobia…" Chanwoo announces sheepishly. "Can I sit at the front?"

         "What's that?" Jungkook asks. "Are you afraid of Santa Claus?"

         "It means he's afraid of small spaces, moron." Junhwe rolls his eyes.

         Chanwoo mouths a _sorry_ to Donghyuk as he gets in the front seat. The car smells like tobacco and incense, and Donghyuk fights the urge to cough. Junhwe gestures for Donghyuk to climb inside first, and after Junhwe gets in he is squeezed between the taller male and Jungkook.

         "Ouch ouch ouch! My ass!" Jungkook cries, as Junhwe tries to shut the door. "I think the door is going to burst!"

         "The fuck did you say!" Minghao shouts.

         "I said I think the door is going to burst!"

         Donghyuk agrees, in pain. Their elbows are a jumbled mess and thighs compressed so tightly together that if they stayed in that position for more than a minute, Donghyuk reckons it could permanently deform their bodies. The three of them couldn't possibly fit in the back, and that is most because Junhwe is enormous compared to them. With a heave, Junhwe opens the door again and almost falls out of the car. Donghyuk slides off Jungkook slowly, regaining hints of feeling in his legs.

          "Okay," Minghao turns around, brushing his hair off his face, chewing the stick of his lollipop like a toothpick. "What now."

          Jungkook turns to Donghyuk and winks. "You can always sit on my lap, sugar." Donghyuk blushes in embarrassment. Jungkook is adorable. He kind of reminds Donghyuk of a smaller version of Chanwoo, if only Chanwoo dresses tougher and doesn't look like the definition of a dentist's son.

          Minghao groans. "Not in my car man. Please. You'll destabilise the Feng Shui."

          Junhwe crosses to Jungkook's side of the car and hops in. "I'll sit on your lap, since you want it that badly." The smaller male protests as Junhwe, someone much larger in size, seats himself on his legs. "Here. Now we fit perfectly."

          Donghyuk flushes as Jungkook keeps winking at him, despite the obvious agony of being underneath a giant like Junhwe, and Junhwe keeps smacking the smaller boy's face away with a scowl. Minghao passes around bottles of soda wrapped in paper bags, and Donghyuk thinks he sees Chanwoo accepting a drag from Minghao's cigarette even though he has asthma. Step on the gas pedal.

          It's Donghyuk's first time sitting in a convertible, and with the wind rushing through his hair, the sky on fire, and the boys around him singing (or, trying to), it's not what he imagined at all. This is definitely better.

         They pull up to the house about half an hour later, but the night is pitch black by then. Jungkook practically throws Junhwe off him to leap out of the car, undoing his belt as he rushes up the driveway. He had complained about needing to pee for half the ride. A tall and skinny boy, who Donghyuk figures must be Yugyeom, hops off the fence as the rest of them get out of the car.

        "What took you so long! I thought you died!"

         Chanwoo sighs. "Long story. I'm super hungry though. I could eat an entire horse right now."

         Yugyeom laughs, and the high-pitched sound echoes through the street. "I think Dokyeom's Ma made him bring some meatloaf. Bless her. Hey guys! Come on in!"

         Minghao lifts a few bags of beers from his trunk, and heads up the driveway. Donghyuk hears the sound of rock 'n' roll music and loud laughter from the garage and suddenly he feels nervous. A sturdy arm falls around his shoulder, and Donghyuk looks beside him to see Junhwe.  "You good, babe?"

         Donghyuk nods, and doesn't know why his heart skips a beat when Junhwe grins like that.

         Junhwe keeps his arm around Donghyuk as they pass through. All the boys, with their greasy comb backs and beers and cigarettes smoking up a mist in the garage, greet Junhwe enthusiastically.

         "What's up!"

         "Hey Bambam." Junhwe does a handshake with a boy who has a pompadour as large as his face.

         "Who is this?" Bambam's eyes first trail down Donghyuk's cardigan and khaki pants, before flitting up to meet his with half a smile. Donghyuk doesn't want to think about what is going through the other boy's brain at the moment. He swallows the lump in his throat.

         "Donghyuk. He's my friend."

         "A friend of Junhwe's is a friend of ours," Bambam answers after a moment, offering Donghyuk a bottle of beer, which he accepts courteously.

         "Is Mingyu inside?"

         "Yeah. With Jaehyun and them."

         "Let's go say hi to them, Donghyuk. I'll see you later then, Bam."

         So, Junhwe seems to be popular. Donghyuk also cannot ignore that, under Junhwe's arm, he sticks out like a sore thumb. But Junhwe doesn't seem to care at all, so Donghyuk tries his best to ignore the gawks their way.

          Junhwe reaches for the beer in Donghyuk's hand. "Bam likes to do that. Don't worry about it. You don't have to drink if you don't want to." But Donghyuk keeps his grip on the bottle, and Junhwe finds the resistance amusing.

          Donghyuk, kind of annoyed now, brings the bottle to his lips and mumbles, "I know you think I must be preppy and all that."

          "Yeah." Junhwe shrugs. "But I _do_ think you're cute too."

          Donghyuk takes a sip of the beer, but the face he makes after swallowing the awful liquid is enough to assure Junhwe that he was right. When Junhwe isn't looking, Donghyuk puts the bottle down somewhere.

          Inside the house, a bunch of guys surround a billiards table. Some girls in short skirts and leather jackets dance around in the lounge, feeling the music coming from the radio with their entire body. Donghyuk looks around and, funnily enough, sitting at the kitchen table is Chanwoo devouring a plate of meatloaf while Yugyeom, Minghao, and another guy at the table play cards together. He waves to Donghyuk through the haze of smoke.

          "Junhwe!" The boys playing billiards greet as they walk in.

          Junhwe bumps shoulders with a boy who has a gnarly scar on the left side of his face. His gaze rests on Donghyuk only briefly. "Name is Jaehyun."

         "D-donghyuk."

         "Do you play?"

         Donghyuk notices that all the other boys around the billiards table are staring at him. He shakes his head timidly. Without dwelling on it, Jaehyun shoves the cue stick to Junhwe. "Take it away man."

         Junhwe lifts his arm off Donghyuk and walks up to the table, shifting his broad shoulders like he is warming up. The boys hype him up like he's a wrestler or something.

         "Junhwe's basically a professional," someone standing beside Donghyuk with strong tobacco breath says, matter-of-factly. "He knows the tricks and all that dazzle." And it's not like Donghyuk can't tell, either. Junhwe executes a series of clean shots, giving his opponent, the dashing and nice-looking boy who must be Mingyu, a proper challenge. After every successful turn, Junhwe never fails to check Donghyuk's reaction, which eventually becomes a flushed smile.

         While they are occupied in their serious game, an Elvis song comes on and someone yells to turn the volume up. Jungkook appears out of nowhere, and takes Donghyuk's hand. "Let's dance!" The boy drags Donghyuk away from the billiards table and into the lounge, where everyone swivels and shakes energetically. Jungkook hooks his thumbs into his belt loops and swings his hips from side-to-side with an encouraging smile on his face, and Donghyuk, slowly feeling more comfortable, starts to loosen up and dance with Jungkook.

         Jungkook shimmies close and then leans back. Everyone seems really nice, albeit a little intimidating at first. The girls twist their way over and giggle prettily when they notice Donghyuk. Chanwoo joins the dance floor with Yugyeom. Minghao drifts over and then wanders away as the song changes.

         There's a cheer as the game finishes, and then another as the crowd on the floor parts a little. Mingyu, Junhwe, and Jaehyun, led by Junhwe at the front like they're a trio of dancers, start strutting into the crowd while thrusting their necks like birds, and their unbeatable confidence drives everyone in the room crazy. Mingyu and Jaehyun dance with attitude, and Junhwe is just short of being a real rock star. As silly as the moves look, Donghyuk thinks Junhwe is awesome. Donghyuk thinks he might be in love.

         Junhwe approaches Donghyuk and, with a twinkling grin, whirls him around under his arm.

         "This is so fun!" Donghyuk exclaims cheerfully. Junhwe is doing another silly move again, but he looks so comfortable with himself that it seems natural. Donghyuk can't help but think how much his friends back at home would mock greasers and their music and dance moves. But here they are, having such a great time. So maybe his friends are the foolish ones.

         "Is this your first party, Donghyuk?"

         Donghyuk nods. Junhwe suddenly pulls him very close, until he is pressed to the other's firm torso and only inches away from his face, glinting with sweat.

         Trapped in the aura of the sweet musk smell coming from Junhwe's jacket and the dreamy look in his eyes, Donghyuk feels weak in the knees. He feels like fainting.

         Only when Junhwe releases Donghyuk and he twists away reflexively does he realise a new song has started and that he is catching his breath again, but only barely.

         "You haven't done many things, have you."

         "It was my first time in a convertible today."

         "Did you like it?"

         "Yes."

         Junhwe smirks. "Have you been on a motorcycle before?"

         Donghyuk shakes his head.

         "Do you want to change that?"

         Donghyuk feels a breath lodged in his throat. His parents will undoubtedly _kill_ him if they find out what he's done tonight. Really. But he's sort of curious now, and in a way that he can't explain he feels like he can trust Junhwe. Donghyuk nods shyly.

         Junhwe's eyes light up, and he takes Donghyuk's hand in his. "Let's go then."

         Without anyone paying much attention, because everyone loves a good Elvis song and they're all too drunk anyway, Junhwe and Donghyuk slip out of the house. There is a flashy black motorcycle parked beside the garage. Junhwe approaches it, twirling a key around in his index finger.

         Junhwe notices that Donghyuk slows down in step, as if hesitant. "It's Bambam's bike." He climbs on, gesturing for Donghyuk to hop on behind him. "He won't mind. Come on."

         Donghyuk doesn't really think twice, because if he does then he'll never step out of his comfort zone. He uses Junhwe's broad shoulders to steady himself as he swings a leg over, finally wriggling onto the hard seat. Even though the motorcycle isn't that high off the ground, Donghyuk's feet don't reach the pavement, and, with much glee, he wades his feet in the air. Junhwe chuckles at how adorable the smaller male is.

         "Hold on to me."

         Donghyuk listens obediently, curling his arms around Junhwe's waist.

         The bike crawls down the driveway before turning onto the road.

         "Don’t let go."

         Donghyuk nods fiercely.

         But as charming as Junhwe might be, he still can't see behind his head. "Okay?"

         "Okay," Donghyuk answers, pulling himself closer to the taller male. He wonders if Junhwe can tell that his heart is beating at a million miles a second and his stomach is doing all sorts of flips.

         Junhwe lifts his foot from the ground, and off they go.

         They ride on the empty streets, the few street lamps and headlights of the bike illuminating the way. Donghyuk clings on to Junhwe, but not because he is scared anymore. Junhwe hums a song Donghyuk doesn't know, but it is calming. Junhwe has a soothing voice. Donghyuk rests his head in the dip between Junhwe's shoulder blades, feeling the vibrations from his chest as they cruise the roads. Even though it's colder at this time of night, and the seat is stiffer, for some reason this is more thrilling than riding Minghao's convertible.

          "It's not bedtime yet, babe," Junhwe says suddenly, and Donghyuk, embarrassed that he had gotten so comfortable, lifts his body from Junhwe's. Junhwe laughs. "Do you want a turn at the front?"

          "Might as well," Donghyuk mumbles, without hesitating. If he's going to get slack from his parents for tonight, he might as well experience everything. Right?

          Junhwe slows the bike to a stop, gets off, and then helps Donghyuk settle into the front of the seat. He climbs on behind Donghyuk, his wide frame pressing up Donghyuk's back. Junhwe's large hands envelope his own wrapped around the handlebars. He roughly explains what to do, but before Donghyuk is fully ready they are off again. What a fickle beast the motorcycle is! Donghyuk grips the handlebars with all his might, but only a twitch of his hands and he worries they are heading for the ground. Luckily Junhwe's hands over his keep the motorcycle stable. Donghyuk feels warm breath fanning the side of his face, and it makes him giddy and drowsy at the same time.

         "This is fun," Donghyuk says, leaning back into Junhwe, whose warmth is particularly inviting in the night breeze.

         "What else haven't you done? We can do it all tonight."

         "I-" Donghyuk pauses, but continues before he loses the courage. Speaking of, where did this courage even come from? "I haven't kissed anyone before."

          Not to Donghyuk's surprise, Junhwe is silent. It feels like forever, and Donghyuk kind of feels his stomach drop. But maybe Donghyuk's mind was only torturing him, because Junhwe's panicked voice quickly cuts through loud and clear. "A tree!"

         Donghyuk blinks and Junhwe is right. They are heading right for a tree. Hastily, he twists the handlebars and in the space of seconds he registers Junhwe's hands flying off his and a pair of strong arms wrap around his body as they fall to the ground, landing on the rocky gravel. The motorcycle skids a few metres and then topples over, rumbling as if in pain.

         Donghyuk had landed on Junhwe, so apart from the shock landing he is fine and unscathed. But Junhwe! Donghyuk sits up to check on the other male lying beneath him. Junhwe breathes heavily, but manages to crack a smile.

          "Are you okay?" Donghyuk cries, looking all over for any injuries. If Junhwe had gotten harmed then Donghyuk would feel guilty forever. He finally notices the graze on Junhwe's cheek. It's not deep, but it's not minor either. Donghyuk touches the gash gently. "Does it hurt?"

          Junhwe winces, and Donghyuk feels regretful. "A little," Junhwe admits, and maybe he can tell that Donghyuk is about to cry, because he sits up to face Donghyuk. "But scars maketh a man." When Donghyuk keeps his gaze downwards, Junhwe bends lower to meet his eyes. "Right? It's a good story to tell."

          Donghyuk shakes his head, choking out a response. "It's not. It's embarrassing."

          "I just saved the most beautiful boy in the world from getting injured. I took this wound to my face so he wouldn't ruin his. Who would dare say that isn't heroic of me?" Donghyuk manages to smile, letting the tears cascade from his eyes before wiping them away quickly. Junhwe grins, and then crosses his arms like a spoiled child. "I think I should get a reward. Don't you agree?"

          And it goes like that. Donghyuk leans forward with his eyes closed, and then presses his lips on Junhwe's. Junhwe's musky smell, and the electrifying feeling that passes through his body. A million flowers bloom in his stomach at once and a gnarly set of fireworks go off in his chest. Did the planet shift on its axis? Donghyuk's brain feels like sweet gooey caramel fudge, and in a very good way.

        He pulls away, and then Junhwe licks his lips. "Hmm… Shall I fall off the bike again?"

       "No!" Donghyuk exclaims, partially in horror that Junhwe would even joke about it, but moreover hiding how delighted he is from what Junhwe's pleased smile implies.

       "Come on." With a loud grunt, Junhwe gets off the ground and offers his hand to Donghyuk. "Let's head back before Bambam throws a fit." They brush gravel off their clothes, and then retrieve the bike. Luckily, it appears to have emerged from the fall practically unscathed. It is dark so they can't see clearly, so maybe Bambam will notice things once he's sobered up. In any case, Junhwe knows how to repair bikes, so they'll just have to endure Bambam being mad about it for a month.

       Junhwe drives on the way back, and Donghyuk is fine with that. Junhwe gives his leather jacket to him, which is awfully oversized on his small figure, but very warm and smells perfect. Donghyuk keeps his arms curled around the taller male without being asked, and finds comfort again leaning into his wide expanse of a back. Junhwe hums a song, and this time Donghyuk thinks he recognises what it is, but the title doesn't spring in his mind. It doesn't matter.

       Lulled in and out of consciousness, Donghyuk imagines that he is floating on a cloud. He blurrily pinpoints what this feeling is. It's a new feeling.

       It is freedom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been two weeks, but that is nothing compared to everything else that is to come. Let's be brave and overcome this hurdle together. 
> 
> Stay healthy everyone. I will see yall later.


	8. Nothing Better than Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk appears from the hallway in confusion and concern. His graduation gown billows with his strides, and the hair rollers holding his front bangs bounce slightly as he walks over. Junhwe has never been more in love.

 

 

 

"Daddy!"

       Junhwe zips up the diaper bag, after completing his cross-check that everything is in there, and sets it aside, scrambling off his knees to respond to his son. It is not easy to spot Jiwon, but it doesn’t surprise Junhwe too much when he locates the 18-month old by the kitchen island, trying to reach for his father's half-eaten bowl of cereal. It is endearing to watch him persevere, little fingers gripping the edge of the table as he tries to climb with slippery feet. Eventually his fingers brush the edge of the bowl, and Junhwe feels triumphant enough that in his mind his fist is shooting in the air.

       That is until he realises the bowl is still half-full of chocolate milk, that he just dressed his son to the nines, and that Donghyuk's trencher cap sits prettily on the kitchen island, right in the vicinity of a potential dangerous situation.

       "No! Don't touch!"

       Jiwon isn't really that good at listening. Junhwe leaps towards Jiwon and hooks the child away with one arm, smoothly swivelling to reach for the bowl and placing it into the sink for good. Junhwe sighs in relief, admiring that both Jiwon's little tuxedo and Donghyuk's cap have just been saved by his impressive efforts. And then like always, after the moment of confusion passes and Jiwon realises he hasn't splashed the entire bowl of milk over himself like he wanted to, he breaks into tears. Very loud and despairing tears. He could have tricked anyone into thinking all the grief in the world was on his tiny shoulders.

       "Hey. Don't be like this. It's Papa's big day."

       Jiwon cries harder. Junhwe's thumbs become rapid windscreen wipers trying to divert the tears from staining the baby tuxedo.

       "Why is the baby crying? Junhwe?"

       Donghyuk appears from the hallway in confusion and concern. His graduation gown billows with his strides, and the hair rollers holding his front bangs bounce slightly as he walks over. Junhwe has never been more in love.

       "He's an attention-seeker." Junhwe wipes the snot from Jiwon's face. Really. He only does this when he knows Donghyuk would be around to see. It is like his own son is against him.

       Donghyuk rolls his eyes, picking Jiwon up to comfort him. And Junhwe's instincts are definitely right, because the moment Jiwon is in Donghyuk's arms, he stops crying. "I wonder who he got that from."

       Now that Junhwe thinks about it, Donghyuk must be some kind of superhuman. All while parenting, tutoring, and keeping the household functioning, he manages to get his master's. And get his article published in an acclaimed journal too! Plus, he is an amazing husband. Donghyuk always puts the family first and himself last.  It was Junhwe's constant nagging that made Donghyuk decide to return to studying after having Jiwon, but hiring a nanny for Jiwon was always out of the question for Donghyuk who wanted Jiwon to grow up under their care. When Junhwe finishes a long day of work, Donghyuk's laptop and colourful notes are spread all over the table, pots are hissing and steaming on the stove, and the phone is probably ringing too. But among the million things happening at once, on the floor in the lounge Donghyuk will be giggling as he blows raspberries on Jiwon's stomach and Jiwon's face will be scrunched with joy and laughter, and this is the certainty, the still point of this chaotic world, that Junhwe  comes home to. He wants nothing else. Donghyuk really holds Junhwe's world together. Sometimes Junhwe wonders what he has done to deserve a husband like Donghyuk.

       Donghyuk waves a hand in front of Junhwe's face. "Earth to Junhwe. What are you thinking about?"

       Donghyuk smiles gently, and Junhwe is charmed all over again. Wow. Maybe Jiwon's attention-seeking traits are inherited from Donghyuk. Because Junhwe refuses to believe that Donghyuk could be _this_ flawless. "I think we should call that kid Chanwoo over tonight. We can have a nice celebratory dinner." Junhwe wriggles his eyebrows. "And then _dessert._ "

       An expression of disgust crosses Donghyuk's face and Junhwe laughs. Donghyuk looks at Jiwon, who sucks his thumb while watching his parents with wide eyes from the comfort of his papa's shoulder. "Did you hear that, baby? Your daddy's trying to get rid of you."

       "Hey." Junhwe picks up the trencher cap and diaper bag, following in Donghyuk's tow as his husband heads for the door with their son on his hip. "I never said Chanwoo was here to babysit. I meant he could join us for dinner."

       "Sure you did." Junhwe stops Donghyuk to pull out the pink hair rollers. Donghyuk's bangs unfurl like hearts over his forehead.

       "I love you," says Junhwe, in all seriousness now. He feels like he might cry, but he'll save that for later when Donghyuk walks across the stage. _That's my husband! That's the love of my life! That's my Donghyuk!_ "I'm really proud of you."

       "Thanks Junhwe." Donghyuk kisses him. "It means a lot to me."

       "You should remember to look out for us in the crowd." Donghyuk hands Jiwon to Junhwe, and Junhwe settles the baby in the car seat. "We'll be cheering like idiots."

       "Of course," Donghyuk answers. "Who else would I be looking at?"

       Junhwe starts up the car. "So, about dinner?" He winks into the rear view mirror.

       Donghyuk hands Jiwon a rattle and then sighs, but with a smile quirking his lips. "This isn't a job for Chanwoo, babe. Call the nanny to stay overnight."

       Junhwe wears a giant smirk on his face. "Yes, master."

       Another disgusted expression crosses Donghyuk's face. "Say that one more time-"

       "I love you!" Junhwe cries, almost sing-songing. "I love you Donghyuk! I love you Jiwon! I love my family!"

       Jiwon starts giggling at his daddy, his eyes in small half-crescents and hands clapping together merrily. He looks absolutely delighted, like in this moment he is the happiest in the world.

       And just seeing his intelligent, caring, and loving husband in magnificent graduation regalia sitting beside their beautiful baby son, in the moment where the two most important people in his life look at each other and only giggle harder, Junhwe feels exactly the same.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between my last update and now, about four very valid AUs crossed my mind, but all it took was one video of a 2-year-old kid being cute at his father's graduation to get me to write this...


	9. All That Glitters Is Not Gold (But It's Still Damn Beautiful)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk drops his bag onto the marbled floor loudly, the ratty cotton duffle carrying the thick history textbooks and squashed ballet shoes he forgot to take out looking almost ironic underneath the mosaic of glitter cast by the crystals dripping from the ceiling chandelier. "You flew me all the way to Vienna to ask me how my day went?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be clear by now that one of my top aesthetiques for Junhwe in a jundong fic includes him being filthy rich… so here we have the ultimate culmination of this in a Billionaire! Junhwe x College Boy! Donghyuk…
> 
> This is basically a modern-day remix of [One Inch of Love is One Inch of Ash ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664865)(because yall know that's my k*nk) except Donghyuk is the one who is pining :'(

 

 

 

Dinner with Junhwe looks like braised Matsusaka wagyu shoulder dotted with pistachio pureé and aubergine caviar, sweet butter poached lobster with butternut béchamel and puffed sorghum, sous vide duck confit with charred shishito pepper cream, romano beans and miso-caramelised asparagus, and mini brioche buns soaked in rosemary velouté with foie gras butter.

       It also looks like French perigord truffles surrounded in Valrhona Dulcey blond chocolate ganache, black sesame mousse sprinkled with almond praline and gold flakes, rose daiquiri macarons and salted caramel madeleines, ginseng tang yuan in bird's nest soup with rock sugar, and matcha mascaporne with adzuki cocoa nougatine. And all of this with a bottle of 1997 Leroy Musigny Grand Cru to be poured into a pair of Baccarat crystal glasses that alone cost more than an entire year of Donghyuk's tuition fees.

       Junhwe unties his black apron. His summer tan peeks out from under his rolled sleeves and the sliver of chest from the opening of his white shirt gleams under the light. "How was your day?"

       Donghyuk drops his bag onto the marbled floor loudly, the ratty cotton duffle carrying the thick history textbooks and squashed ballet shoes he forgot to take out looking almost ironic underneath the mosaic of glitter cast by the crystals dripping from the ceiling chandelier. "You flew me all the way to Vienna to ask me how my day went?"

       More precisely: Junhwe arranged to have Donghyuk picked up right after class and onto a direct flight to Austria, first class and with no reasonable notice, save for a seemingly innocent text asking whether Donghyuk preferred macarons or madeleines. By now, Donghyuk should know that Junhwe only asks things for a reason. But what this reason is he still isn't quite sure he knows, given that he answered macarons and Junhwe prepared both variations, anyway.

       And now Donghyuk is here. In an apartment right in the heart of Vienna, with rectangular slanting windows facing the gorgeous city skyline he'll forget by next week, and he doesn't even know what the time is. He should be at home studying or catching up on dramas or drinking with his friends like any other college student is, but instead he's on the other side of the world in an affrontingly luxurious penthouse he can't even dream of ever affording, wondering if the multi-billionaire bachelor who probably bought it on a whim adores him in a twisted, superficial way he can't understand or, even more terrifyingly, if that is just what he wants.

       Junhwe guides Donghyuk to the table, setting him into the plush leather chair and draping the ironed napkin gently over his lap. "Yes." He brushes back a strand of hair behind Donghyuk's ear. "So give me an answer."

      "I had morning rehearsal," Donghyuk says, not bothering to hide the frustration in his voice. "And then I went to class." He feels like a silly child, and he supposes it is how Junhwe sees him sometimes. He hates playing the part. "Jaehyun asked me on a date."

      "The boy in your class?"

      "Yeah. Him."

       From the way his expression doesn't even change, Donghyuk can tell it doesn't stifle Junhwe the way he wanted it to; the sting of shame burns and is unfairly familiar. Junhwe carves into the tender wagyu, placing a sliver of the velvety meat onto Donghyuk's plate. "And what did you say?"

       "Well it doesn't matter," is Donghyuk's response, immediate and heated. "I'm _here_." Would it _kill_ Junhwe to show more interest in him?

       "I'd love to know how it goes. You can tell me about it next time." Junhwe pours the red wine.

       Donghyuk wants to scream, but he instead shoves a piece of lobster in his mouth. He picks up his glass, the stupid plain goblet that could pay his rent for half a year, and sculls the wine, keeping his eye pierced on Junhwe. _God_ , he thinks, halfway through the glass, _doesn't this taste awful_. But he continues until the bottom is dry, setting the glass onto the table with a tight fist. Junhwe, in amusement, pours him more.

       A couple of years ago the Goo Foundation, in its routine philanthropic drive, dumped a copious amount of money into the university's Arts faculty, enough for them to name the newly constructed theatre in his honour. When the world's youngest telecommunications magnate and most desired billionaire bachelor comes to the performance showcase for the theatre's unveiling, it is an over-extravagant affair, to say the least. Donghyuk remembers looking out into the crowd during his solo stage, and wanting to laugh at the sight of bodyguards lined along the wall.

       Two weeks later, Donghyuk stepped out of the building where he just finished class to make his way home. It was raining, and with a wince he fished out the yellow plastic folder from his tote bag to shield himself.

       "Sir."

       Donghyuk looked over to see a man in a black suit looking his way, standing underneath a black umbrella beside a Rolls-Royce at the road kerb. He assumed it was for a _chaebol_ student and continued walking, the splash of rain puddles soaking his bare calves.

       "Kim Donghyuk-ssi."

       Donghyuk stopped in his tracks, a wave of grey water filling his worn Converses and drenching his white socks. "S-sorry?" His folder was tilted at an angle where the rain dribbled straight down onto his shoulder.

       The window of the Rolls-Royce came down and inside was Goo Junhwe.

 _No way._ Donghyuk blinked. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him as a way of telling him he ought to catch up on sleep. _Stop pulling those all-nighters, Donghyuk-ah_ he imagined, in Yunhyeong's nagging voice. But Junhwe was still there.

       The man in the suit came forward, sheltering Donghyuk under the umbrella as they headed towards the car. Donghyuk felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. He didn't mention that his flat was only a minute away, which was why on most days he didn't bother bringing an umbrella. He climbed inside the car, a soggy and underdressed mess of a person beside the impeccably fine creature that was Goo Junhwe, features created by the hands of Donatello and lined with delicate liquid gold.

       The driver procured a small towel from some compartment somewhere and handed it to Donghyuk. Donghyuk stared at it dumbly, before Junhwe took it off him and started patting him dry. Donghyuk felt like fainting. What was happening? Could this be an elaborate scam? Will an entire production crew pop out any moment to reveal the prank? How sick.

       "Would you join me for a coffee?"

       "C-coffee?" Donghyuk squeaked, mind suddenly going blank at how smooth and deep Junhwe's voice was. "I like coffee." He nodded. Junhwe smiled, and Donghyuk felt his cheeks burn. "C-coffee is good."

       Coffee with Junhwe meant a Finca El Injerto espresso in a café on the top floor of a Gangnam skyscraper. For future reference: the Guatemalan bean tasted horrendous and Donghyuk would never drink it again, not that he could afford paying half a million won for a pound of it. Junhwe asked Donghyuk about his life, his majors, his interests. As he answered, he could already tell what this was. It wouldn't have been anything else. _What a story_ , he thought, in the back of his mind. _To have the world's wet dream wrapped around my finger._ He joked that he would have been happy with Starbucks, and Junhwe asked if he was serious, because that could be arranged. Funnily enough, Donghyuk was anticipating the moment Junhwe would lead him to the window and point out all the buildings that he owned. But Junhwe did not do the latter.

       "Why am I here?" Donghyuk asked suddenly, turning to Junhwe. They couldn't see the cityscape through the rain.

       Junhwe never really answered Donghyuk. He brought his warm hand to Donghyuk's cheek, and stroked it tenderly with his thumb. Donghyuk remembered the cold burn of Junhwe's silver rings. Donghyuk was dizzy with want. He wanted to know every thought that had ever crossed Junhwe's mind, everything his eyes had ever seen and everywhere he had ever laid his hands. He wanted it all.

       "K-kiss me," choked Donghyuk. Every stroke on his cheek wound tighter the knots in his stomach. He was close to delirium.

       Junhwe pushed a thumb past Donghyuk's plush lips and swiped along his hot and wet tongue. Donghyuk sucked it like a strawberry lollipop, dragging his tongue along the smooth edge of Junhwe's thumb and barely stifling a whimper when Junhwe pressed down, the pressure intoxicating. Afterward when a thread of shiny saliva stretched from his swollen lip he licked that up too.

       How sensual it was and shameful that felt. Donghyuk left the café flustered and hard, and he wouldn't hear from Junhwe again until a week later.

       It went like this: signed books by Donghyuk's favourite writers, tickets to sold-out musicals, flashy electronics, designer clothes, shoes, jewellery, vintage records, paintings, and then, suddenly, a car. Donghyuk can't even drive. Lunch before ballet rehearsal in a sashimi restaurant in Jeju, and then the same next week in Tokyo; midnight river cruise in Venice; bailing on karaoke night to get fucked in a Jacuzzi as the sun sets over the Shanghai Bund all pink and romantic; a rainy weekend in Zürich; breakfast in Vancouver; high tea in Prague; silent helicopter ride over New York and then begging, almost in hot tears, for Junhwe to raw him in the backseat on the way to the hotel; booking out the Mariinsky in Saint Petersburg, one of the most beautiful and lavish theatres in the world, for Donghyuk to perform to Tchaikovsky before Junhwe's  gaze only and then fucking him to pieces on stage under the bright lights. Wake up, not remembering which country, let alone _city_ , he's in. Junhwe gets him however and _wherever_ he wants him, in a very literal sense.

       Because when you're a young college student you don't want to hang out with your real friends, sharing beer and pizza and crude jokes and bouncing between sticky clubs with head-pounding music in Hongdae. You don't want to fall in love with the guy who sits next to you in your Modern Korean History lectures, with an angel's smile and oversized knitted sweaters. He's nice and he likes you, and maybe that's the problem. You don't want something _cute_. You want something nasty and dirty, rough. You want the thrill, the desperation. You want to be used. You want someone to plunder every part of you until there is nothing left for yourself. Better if he looks at you like you're more beautiful than gold. Because that's how you look at him. You manage to negotiate it into a measure of your self-worth. You want to fuck an attractive billionaire on the balcony of a ritzy apartment overlooking a view you've only ever seen before in pictures, clinging onto the iron balustrade for your dear life and not knowing whether the reason your vision is filling with stars and blackness is because you're piss high on a lavish cocktail of narcotics or his hand is tightening around your neck or he's ramming into you like you're something he hasn't already conquered. It's probably all three.

       Donghyuk puts his cutlery down on the table, studying his distorted reflection through the stained porcelain plate. Donghyuk is tired of wanting, but that's the only thing he knows. "Tell me to refuse him."

       "Pardon?"

       "Tell me to say no to Jaehyun," Donghyuk demands, voice trembling. "Tell me you don't want me seeing other guys."

      Doesn't Junhwe miss Donghyuk? Doesn't he at least like him, _want_ him, enough to not let others have him? When they were both on the edge and Junhwe's breath was hot against Donghyuk's ear, didn't he mean all those words he said? Didn't he say Donghyuk is the prettiest thing he's ever fucked? Don't rich men like pretty things? Don't they like keeping it all for themselves? So why is he not answering? Why is he not opening his mouth?

       "Just say it," Donghyuk pleads. "Even if it's a lie. I want to hear you say it."

       Junhwe stares at him pitifully but doesn't say it, and Donghyuk stands up and turns around before Junhwe can see him cry.

       He picks up his duffle, two fat tears dropping on the beige cotton as he dips his head. "I'm going home."

       _Home? Where?_  Donghyuk spends enough nights away from his own bed and he begins to wonder if home is just a feeling, not a place like he's always imagined.

       Junhwe goes up to him and grabs his hand, setting the bag back onto the ground. "Don't be silly. The food is going cold."

      What matters is that Donghyuk kisses first, first to give in as always, clutching recklessly at the front of Junhwe's shirt to pull him closer. Junhwe's hands map out Donghyuk's tender shoulder blades, his small waist to his soft hips, and eventually to his ass. He hoists Donghyuk onto the table so he won't have to eat off the floor.

       Donghyuk learns that money doesn't sound like clinking jewels and thumbing through a stack of crisp notes. It's different every time. Today it sounds like the smash of French crystal glass on marble and the slosh of burgundy spilling onto the ground, the harsh tear of Donghyuk's favourite grey t-shirt but the paced, painful unbuttoning of Junhwe's Valentino oxford. It is nauseating and it is delicious and Donghyuk loses all his resolve.

       Because when you're a young college student and a wide-eyed ballet dancer who thinks tragedy is only a rehearsed performance, and a billionaire shows an interest in you, you think you've struck gold. Gold glitters, so it must be beautiful. Gold is beautiful, so you must have it. You don't want love. Or, you _didn't_. You only want a happy ending.

       You won't get it here, though. Here in Vienna. You've left a part of yourself all over the map but haven't scratched the surface of the place you want to be at the most.

       What makes you think it'll happen now?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......... isn't Junhwe an asshole ha ha ha (*sweats*) 
> 
> I don't usually write jundong from Donghyuk's perspective, but when I do and it's about him uselessly pining it's really quite devastating.


	10. A Scenario of Love (Redux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite falling in love with each other, married neighbours Junhwe and Donghyuk resolve to not become like their cheating spouses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an authentic reading experience, I recommend reading on your **desktop** , with a thin window screen.
> 
> V.O. : voice-over  
> O.S. : off-screen (speaker is physically in the scene but not visible)

 

  

**A SCENARIO OF LOVE (REDUX)**

 

Modern screenplay adaptation of 

" _A Scenario of Love_ ",

the renown play by early 20th

century playwright Kim Hanbin

 

 

 

**FADE IN:**

 

The screen is filled with a sheet of crumpled, crimson red satin. It shifts slightly, as if someone is moving underneath it. We listen to a male, with an effeminate voice, softly humming Adagio by Secret Garden. It eventually fades to become very quiet, and then we hear another MALE VOICE, this time deep and smooth, speaking with melancholy:

 

**MALE VOICE (V.O.)**

                    We were in love. We met and became

                    a memory that cannot be erased. It

                    was a commendable melodrama. It

                    was a pretty good ending. That is

                    all I need. I loved you.                

 

**CUT TO BLACK:**

 

The following TEXT appears on screen in white:

 

SEOUL, 2014

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. 9-15 APARTMENTS 7TH FLOOR, CORRIDOR - EVENING**

 

From the corridor of a regular, cramped apartment building noises of a cheerful gathering, people drinking and eating, can be heard. An apartment door opens.

 

KIM DONGHYUK, mid-20s, dressed in a brown corduroy jacket and, better described, the kind of guy who would feel emotional when he sees flowers being stepped on, walks out while holding a conversation with JUNG HOSEOK, a cheerful man in his late-20s, wearing an orange apron and for some reason looks like he makes kimchi jjigae that will rival your mother's.

 

At the same time another young man appears from the end of the corridor, glancing from the address book in his hand to the numbers on the apartment doors. This young man is GOO JUNHWE, mid-20s, dark hair slicked back cleanly and dressed in a black suit having just finished work. He is the kind of physically well-gifted and stability-focused guy every mother wants their son to become or marry.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    It's agreed then! Give me a call

                    once you get home. We can confirm

                    the details later.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Thank you very much! I should get

                    going.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Take care! Bye.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Goodbye.

 

Donghyuk smiles politely as Junhwe approaches, and then walks off. Junhwe turns to Hoseok, whose door is still open.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Excuse me. Do you have a room to

                    let?

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Oh! I am terribly sorry. The room

                    has just been rented to that man.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    That is unfortunate. Thanks anyway.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    How many of you?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Just me and my husband. The two of

                    us.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Right. Why don't you try with the

                    apartment next door? At 703?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Is there a vacancy next door?

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Yes. Mr Son's brother is moving

                    to New Zealand next week. There is

                    an empty room over at his place.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Thank you.

 

Hoseok nods and then closes his door. Junhwe ambles towards apartment 703 and presses the buzzer.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. 9-15 APARTMENTS 7TH FLOOR, CORRIDOR - DAY**

 

Movers yell and shout as they carry cardboard boxes and appliances through the cramped corridor. FOLLOW movers into --

 

**APARTMENT 703, LOUNGE**

 

Pressed against the wall (left side of screen) as the movers come past, Junhwe helps tote the objects. As always, he is in a white dress shirt and navy tie. Sleeves rolled up.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Just by that box over there.

                    Careful. Watch the corners of that

                    one.

 

Junhwe's landlord and flatmate SON HYUNWOO, a friendly and well-built man in his late-20s, wearing a sky blue and white jersey that does a lot for his upper body, appears.

 

**HYUNWOO**

                    Someone's moving in next door too.

                    How interesting.

 

FOLLOW movers again back out into the --

 

**CORRIDOR**

 

where other movers carry boxes and appliances into --

 

**APARTMENT 701, LOUNGE**

 

Pressed against the wall (right side of the screen) as the movers come past, Donghyuk instructs where his belongings should be placed. He wears a hairband to keep his bangs off his eyes, a loose yellow t-shirt over shorts, fanning himself from the heat.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Don't put that on the radio!

 

INTERCUT between Donghyuk in apartment 701 and --

 

**APARTMENT 703, HALLWAY**

 

Junhwe stands outside the door of his bedroom talking to the movers.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    This dresser isn't mine.

 

**MOVER #1**

                    Wrong house again?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    It must belong to the house next

                    door.

 

INTERCUT back to --

 

**APARTMENT 701, HALLWAY**

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    These books aren't mine! I think

                    you've brought them to the wrong

                    house.

 

**MOVER #2**

                    Oh shit. Sorry about that.

 

Donghyuk, exhausted, sighs. Hoseok appears from behind him with a warm smile.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Is that not a coincidence? Both

                    moving in on the same day!

                    (peers into Donghyuk's room)

                    Is your husband here?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    He is currently working abroad.

                    He will be back next week.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    In that case you should have waited!

(pauses as mover scurries between them in the hallway)

                    This is just a hassle to have to

                    handle all alone.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I can manage on my own.

(turns to mover who has just walked into his room)

                    Put the mirror over there!

 

**HOSEOK**

                    I'll leave you to it, then.

 

INTERCUT to --

 

**CORRIDOR**

 

Still a chaotic scene of movers coming in and out, Junhwe walks out of apartment 703, using his sleeve to wipe sweat from his forehead. He carries a stack of magazines.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Are these sports magazines yours?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(appearing into scene)

                    Yes, they are my husband's.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Can your husband read French?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    A little. His boss is French.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    How should I address you?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    My name is Donghyuk.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I'm Junhwe. It's nice to meet you.

                    I'll see you around.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    See you around, Junhwe-ssi.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 701, HALLWAY - NIGHT, A WEEK LATER**

 

The light of Donghyuk's room turns off as he steps out, closing the door behind him. Hoseok appears.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Donghyuk! Have some dinner with us

                    before you go. I made kimchi jjigae.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Thank you for the offer, hyung.

                    But I must dash to the airport.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Oh! Is your husband is coming back?

 

Donghyuk nods.

 

**HOSEOK (CONT'D)**

                    Then I won't keep you here! See you

                    tonight!

 

As Donghyuk leaves the apartment and turns the corner to the lift, JUNHWE'S HUSBAND passes Donghyuk. We don't see his front, only his back. He wears a leather jacket and skinny jeans.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 703, KITCHEN - NIGHT**

 

We can hear violin MUSIC playing. As if an outsider to the gathering, or a member of the gathering who went to get a drink from the kitchen and isn't being missed - either way, through a voyeuristic kind of gaze - we peer into the lounge from a distance.

 

A group of people sit around a table playing a game of cards joyfully. The people include: Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Junhwe, and DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND. We do not see any details about Donghyuk's husband, except that he wears a white dress shirt like Junhwe. Donghyuk leans against his husband's back, watching.

 

Junhwe's husband appears in the shot, walking towards the group. We do not see his face. Donghyuk stands up as he squeezes past, replacing Junhwe at the table. We see Junhwe standing up to walk into the corridor, giving a smile to Donghyuk. Donghyuk sits down again.

 

The game continues for the rest of the night.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 701, DONGHYUK'S BEDROOM - DAY**

 

Donghyuk sits on the bed, sliding on his plaid work blazer. We can see two packed suitcases upright in the corner.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Everything is packed for you. There

                    is quite a lot this time. Are you

                    going for a while?

 

**DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    About a month.

 

Donghyuk stands up, picking up his tote bag. FOLLOW Donghyuk to the --

 

**HALLWAY**

 

Donghyuk stands there for a moment, staring into the room as he fixes his collar.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Don't forget to bring back two

                    of those scarves you got me last

                    time. It's for my boss.

 

**DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    Again?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    You know how it is.

 

**DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    Different colours?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(can be seen briefly chewing over the thought)

                    The same colour will do. We can

                    let them twin.

 

Donghyuk's husband can be heard chuckling. Donghyuk, with a loving smile, steps back into the room and we hear a kiss between the couple.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - EVENING**

 

The floor is only half-lit because most cubicles are empty by this hour. Donghyuk sits at his desk, on the phone. He taps a pencil to his lip.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(into phone)

                    Hello Mrs Choi. I am Mr Choi's

                    secretary, Mr Kim. Mr Choi is

                    still busy with a client. He

                    will be coming home late. Please

                    don't wait for him to eat. Yes.

                    We are getting really busy around

                    this time of the year. Sure. I

                    will ask him to give you a call.

 

Donghyuk puts the phone down as MR CHOI, a tall man with a glossy face, late-30s, walks in. He stops by Donghyuk's desk just before entering his own office.

 

**MR CHOI**

                    Did you call my wife?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Yes. I said you will be back later.

 

**MR CHOI**

                    Have you booked the table for me?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Booked. A table for two at 7:30pm.

                    Mr Shin called just before and said

                    he is on his way. He tells you

                    to hurry.

 

**MR CHOI**

                    I'm thinking of coming back here

                    after dinner. Is there anything

                    I can bring you?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    No, thank you. I will get something

                    for myself.

 

Mr Choi disappears into his office, comes out with his suit jacket on and walks away. Donghyuk looks down at his desk. The screen FADES to BLACK with the sound of Donghyuk typing.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**EXT. FABIO'S (ITALIAN RESTAURANT) - NIGHT**

 

From the street, we look through the front windows of a small Italian restaurant. The neon signage reads FABIO'S in green, white and red. People inside (families, couples etc.) seem cheerful. In the middle of the screen we see Donghyuk sitting alone at a table meant for two, wearily swirling pasta around his fork.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. B & D MEDIA, JUNHWE'S DESK - NIGHT**

 

The office is dark, except for the light over Junhwe's cubicle. It is messy with papers and magazines, and there are two empty mugs stacked in the corner. One reads "Being a Writer is Enjoyable… but the Job of Editor is More REWORDING!"

 

**JUNHWE**

(into phone)

                    Okay babe. I will see you tonight.

                    Miss you. Bye.

 

Puts phone down and continues typing, flipping through documents on his desk. Junhwe's manager YUNHYEONG, a bespectacled and well-dressed man, early-30s and not getting younger, walks in on Junhwe focused on his work.

 

**YUNHYEONG**

                    Why are you still here, Junhwe?

                    It's time to go home! You can

                    finish it off tomorrow.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Ah. I was so close to completing

                    this. By the way, hyung. I want

                    to take a few days off next month.

 

**YUNHYEONG**

                    Why is that?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Nothing much. I promised my

                    husband that we'd go on a trip

                    together. It's been a few years now

                    and he's getting restless.

 

**YUNHYEONG**

                    Where to? Anywhere in mind?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Maybe Sapporo. He's been watching

                    those travel blogs online.

 

**YUNHYEONG**

                    I'll see what I can do about it.

                    Though, lunch is on you next time.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    No problem. Thanks, hyung!

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 703, LOUNGE - NOON, FEW DAYS LATER**

 

Having finished work early, Junhwe arrives home to find Hyunwoo and Donghyuk sitting on the couch, mid-conversation. Donghyuk has one of Hyunwoo's monthly subscription hardboiled fiction magazines open on his lap.

 

**HYUNWOO**

                    Junhwe, you're back on time! We

                    were just talking about you.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Me? What about me?

 

**HYUNWOO**

                    Well. Sort of. Donghyuk's husband

                    brought back a coffee machine from

                    France and it's apparently fantastic.

                    You know I'm more of a tea person,

                    but your husband likes coffee, right?

                    Why don't you get Donghyuk's

                    husband to bring one back for you

                    next time?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    That might be too bothersome.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    No, it's fine. I will just let

                    him know. He goes abroad all the

                    time. He's going next week.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Oh, great. In that case, tell

                    him my thanks.

 

**HYUNWOO**

(sighs wistfully)

                    It would be nice if he went

                    to Netherlands. I would really

                    die for a Delftware teapot.

 

Both Junhwe and Donghyuk look at each other at the same time, share courteous smiles.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 701, DOOR - NOON**

 

We watch this from the POV of Donghyuk's husband, who stands at the front door across Junhwe in the corridor. Junhwe has a friendly smile on his face.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Thanks for buying us the coffee

                    machine. It must have been

                    troublesome bringing it all the

                    way back from France.

 

**DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    No problem. It was no trouble.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Oh. I haven't even paid you yet.

                    How much do I owe you?

 

**DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    Your husband has already paid me.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Oh, really?

 

**DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    Yeah. Did he not tell you?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    He works late a lot these days.

                    By the time he gets home, I'm already

                    asleep. Donghyuk-ssi isn't back

                    yet, is he?

 

**DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    I think he will be back soon. Did

                    you need to talk to him?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I have a friend looking for legal

                    advice against his employer. I was

                    wondering if Donghyuk-ssi would

                    know where to direct him.

 

**DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    I will ask him once he gets back.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Thank you for the trouble, again.

 

**DONGHYUK'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    Come on. We're neighbours!

 

Junhwe smiles again. We see an indiscernible emotion briefly cross his features before he walks off.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. THE QUAD (CAFÉ) - NOON**

 

Inside a busy café where the sound of the coffee machine hissing and beans grinding can be heard, people from nearby offices have lunch and chat away. On a table Junhwe and MINGHAO, a carefree and stylish Chinese man in his mid-20s, have coffee and sandwiches.

 

**MINGHAO**

                    You were looking for me?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Mr Kim called. He said you left

                    your sunglasses at his office.

 

**MINGHAO**

                    It was intentional, man. Otherwise

                    how else would I have the chance

                    to see his pretty face again?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Those nasty tricks of yours. Really

                    haven't seen them work after high

                    school. He's married, you know.

 

**MINGHAO**

                    Of course I know that. Otherwise

                    would you have seen me going home?

                    I would have moved into your house!

                    In all honesty though, if your

                    husband wasn't already a looker,

                    I'd say he should be worried.

                    Mr Kim would give your man a run

                    for his money. Your heart.

 

**JUNHWE**

(moment of silence as he sips his black coffee)

                    I'm not like you.

 

**MINGHAO**

(snorts)

                    Sure you aren't. Call Mr Kim for me.

                    I will pick up those sunglasses

                    tomorrow. They're Armanis. And

                    I'll also take him out for coffee.

(looks around the café)

                    This place is nice. Do you think

                    he'll like this place?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Keep dreaming. I already told him

                    to take the sunglasses home. I

                    will bring it for you tomorrow.

 

**MINGHAO**

                    Wow. What a good friend you are.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    You have a boyfriend. Yibo is a

                    nice guy.

 

**MINGHAO**

(through mouth full of salad)

                    Well. Maybe it won't hurt to have

                    two nice guys.

 

Junhwe rolls his eyes, familiar with Minghao's shenanigans but not prepared to call him out on it. The two continue eating their food and drinking coffee.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. 9-15 APARTMENTS 7TH FLOOR, CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

 

Donghyuk, in a loose lilac t-shirt and drying his wet hair with a small towel, presses the buzzer of apartment 703. The door pulls back.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(with a look of surprise)

                    Oh, hello Junhwe-ssi. Is Hyunwoo

                    -hyung here?

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    He went out to run an errand.

                    Were you after his magazine again?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Yes. That's fine. I will just stop

                    by later.

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    I can have a look for you.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Thanks.

 

Donghyuk waits idly in the corridor, before deciding to step inside. FOLLOW Donghyuk inside --

 

**APARTMENT 703, LOUNGE**

 

We watch Donghyuk through a gold-framed rectangular mirror on the wall. He stands awkwardly, drying his hair as he looks around. Junhwe appears on screen, his back to us. He is in a white dress shirt and black trousers. He hands Donghyuk a magazine.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    It's this one, right? I used to

                    read these a lot, too. So I

                    understand. Missing a chapter

                    feels quite like the end of

                    the world.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Really? You read these too?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I even thought of writing one

                    myself.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Then why didn’t you?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I could never wrap my head around

                    the plot. I guess I wasn't born

                    to write stories. I own a collection

                    of such novels, actually. You

                    can borrow them anytime you want.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Oh, thanks. But maybe another time.

(Donghyuk steps back out into the corridor)

                    Goodnight, Junhwe-ssi.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Goodnight.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. 9-15 APARTMENTS 7TH FLOOR, CORRIDOR - NOON**

 

We see Donghyuk standing outside apartment 703, holding a few books. He wears sweatpants and slippers, as if he had been at home all day. The door opens and Donghyuk perks.

 

**HYUNWOO (O.S.)**

                    Hey Donghyuk! What's up?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I'm here to return these novels

                    to Junhwe-ssi. Is he here at the

                    moment?

 

**HYUNWOO (O.S.)**

                    Well, yikes. He hasn't actually

                    been home for the past few days.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    What happened? Did something

                    happen?

 

**HYUNWOO (O.S.)**

(quietly although his voice is still rather loud)

                    He had a quarrel with his husband.

                    So Junhwe is staying with a friend

                    right now.

(sighs)

                    You can leave them with me. I

                    will pass them back to him.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(hands the books to Hyunwoo)

                    Thanks, hyung.

 

**HYUNWOO (O.S.)**

                    You should come by for dinner

                    sometime. Now that Junhwe's not

                    here and his husband is barely

                    home, it's lonely eating alone.

                    Bring Hoseok too!

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Are you two going to have a cook

                    -off?

 

**HYUNWOO (O.S.)**

                    You bet. I'm going to unsheathe

                    my blades of glory.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(giggling)

                    Okay. I should head back.

                    Goodnight, hyung.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. BOOTS CHEMIST (PHARMACY) - EVENING**

 

Inside a brightly lit 24/7 pharmacy, we watch through the reflection of a mirror on the wall. Junhwe's husband is behind the desk. We only see shelves of medicines - no one is on screen.

 

**JUNHWE'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

(into phone)

                    Forget it. I'm working overtime

                    tonight. I won't be home until very

                    late. You don't need to pick me up.

                    We can talk about this later.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. BOOTS CHEMIST (PHARMACY) - NIGHT**

 

We watch through the reflection of a mirror on the wall. Junhwe walks in and leans over the front counter, talking to pharmacy employee JUNGKOOK whose view to us is obstructed by a plant.

 

**JUNGKOOK (O.S.)**

                    Oh? Mr Goo? He already left.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Really? I was going to take him

                    out for supper after he finished.

 

**JUNGKOOK (O.S.)**

                    Did he not tell you he was off

                    early today?

 

**JUNHWE**

(still smiling)

                    Ah. He is always like this. A

                    bit forgetful. Maybe he's already

                    home. I'll be off then. Thank you.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**EXT. FABIO'S (ITALIAN RESTAURANT) - EVENING**

 

Similar violin MUSIC plays. On this listen, it sounds sorrowful. We are watching from the street, where people (couples) pass by. Junhwe walks into the restaurant, and then moments later comes outside with a plastic bag containing a paper box. The camera REMAINS on the door, where we then see Donghyuk entering. He takes a seat at a table meant for two, opens the menu sullenly.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**EXT. POJANGMACHA - NIGHT**

 

With his back facing us, Junhwe is hunched over a table with Minghao at a pojangmacha stand. Steam arises from their table, illuminated by the lamp hanging above them. Noises of people at other tables can be heard.

 

**MINGHAO**

(just after putting down his shot glass)

                    There is something I'm not sure if

                    I should tell you. But you're my

                    good friend, so I should.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    What is it.

 

**MINGHAO**

                    I saw your husband last night.

                    Out in Hongdae.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    And what about it?

 

**MINGHAO**

                    The what about it is that he was

                    with some guy.

 

**JUNHWE**

(after a moment of silence)

                    It was probably a friend.

 

**MINGHAO**

(stares at Junhwe with sympathy)

                    Yeah. I just thought I would tell

                    you.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - EVENING**

 

From the gift-wrapped box on Donghyuk's desk, PAN to Donghyuk's fingers twisting the cord of the telephone he is using. We hear:

 

**DONGHYUK**

(into phone)

                    Mr Shin? This is Mr Choi's

                    secretary, Mr Kim. Mr Choi is

                    still busy in a meeting right now.

                    He won't be able to make it to

                    dinner tonight. Yes. We're quite

                    busy these days. Sure. I will

                    let Mr Choi know.

 

We see Donghyuk putting the phone down. We hear footsteps as Mr Choi walks in.

 

**MR CHOI (O.S.)**

                    Did you call Mr Shin?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Yes. He says to call him later.

 

**MR CHOI (O.S.)**

                    Did my wife call?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Yes. They're ready to cut the

                    birthday cake. She urges you

                    to hurry home.

 

**MR CHOI (O.S.)**

                    Did you prepare that present for

                    her?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(picking up the gift box)

                    Yes. It's a scarf. I think Mrs

                    Choi would like it.

 

**MR CHOI (O.S.)**

                    Thank you. Why don't you join us

                    for dinner tonight? The more the

                    merrier, right?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Ah. Thank you for the offer. But

                    I already have plans to watch a

                    film tonight.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - EVENING, LATER**

 

We see Donghyuk's elbows on the table, clutching the phone. We hear:

 

**DONGHYUK**

(into phone)

                    You're going out tonight? In that

                    case don't forget the keys.

                    They're on the dresser. Hoseok

                    -hyung is at his uncle's

                    tonight. I have a lot of work to

                    finish here. I'll be late.

                    Yes. Love you.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 703, DOOR - DAY**

 

We watch this from the POV of Junhwe's husband, who stands at the front door across Donghyuk in the corridor. Donghyuk has a friendly smile on his face.

 

**JUNHWE'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    Hey, Donghyuk-ssi. What's the

                    matter?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Nothing. I heard noises next door

                    and I thought Hyunwoo-hyung was

                    back.

 

**JUNHWE'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    Not yet. Is there anything I can

                    help you with?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Oh, nothing. I just wanted to have

                    a chat with him. He said there is

                    a new drama he recommends. Are

                    you alone right now?

 

**JUNHWE'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    Yes.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(we see his eye twitch slightly, but he maintains a bright smile)

                    You're back early today.

 

**JUNHWE'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    I wasn't feeling well today.

                    Decided to come home to rest a bit.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Where are you sick? I have

                    medicines. Oh. I forget that you

                    work at a pharmacy.

 

**JUNHWE'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    Yeah. It's nothing too serious.

                    I can probably sleep it off.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Okay. I will let you rest. See you.

 

JUMP CUT to --

 

**CORRIDOR**

 

where Donghyuk stands still as the door slams loudly in front of him.

 

JUMP CUT back to --

 

**APARTMENT 703, LOUNGE**

 

While a red lamp obstructs most of our view, we see someone walking into a bedroom down the hallway. We hear:

 

**JUNHWE'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

                    That was your husband.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. BOOTS CHEMIST (PHARMACY) - EVENING**

 

Once again, we only see the reflection of the stocked shelves through the wall mirror. We hear:

 

**JUNHWE'S HUSBAND (O.S.)**

(into phone)

                    You haven't spoken to your husband?

                    You said you would. Fine.

                    Then we probably shouldn't meet

                    anymore.

 

**CUT TO** :

 

**INT. APARTMENT 701, BATHROOM - NOON**

 

Through the misted mirror, we see Donghyuk in the shower. The running water is loud, but not loud enough to stifle the sound of his heartbroken crying.

 

JUMP CUT to --

 

**CORRIDOR**

 

We see an arm, white shirt sleeve peeking out of black suit jacket, hesitating, but eventually knocking on the door of apartment 701.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, MR CHOI'S OFFICE - DAY**

 

Donghyuk places a cup of hot coffee on Mr Choi's desk.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    That tie is nice.

 

**MR CHOI**

                    You noticed that I changed?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(picking up a bunch of files from the corner of Mr Choi's desk)

                    If you pay attention, you'll

                    notice even the little things.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - EVENING**

 

Mr Choi walks out of his office, closing the door.

 

**MR CHOI**

                    Don't forget to e-mail those

                    documents to Mr Kang. I'll be

                    off now.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Why did you change your tie?

 

**MR CHOI**

                    It was a bit too much, don't

                    you think? I should just stick

                    to my own. Don't stay too late.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**EXT. FABIO'S (ITALIAN RESTAURANT) - EVENING**

 

Back to the scene outside the restaurant again, but this time sad soprano MUSIC plays. We see Junhwe walking out with his plastic bag containing takeaways, and then he crosses Donghyuk at the door, who is seen entering. They share a brief smile, and then part. The camera REMAINS, only for rain to start falling. We see Junhwe rushing back into view, finding shelter under the store-front shade. REFOCUS to behind him, where Donghyuk sits at the table, alone.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. 9-15 APARTMENTS 7TH FLOOR, CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

 

Donghyuk and Junhwe walk down the corridor together. Now in front of their respective doors, Junhwe turns to Donghyuk.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Oh. I haven't seen your husband

                    much lately.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    He's abroad right now for

                    business.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    So that's why I keep seeing you at

                    the Italian restaurant.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Since Hoseok-hyung is away, it

                    feels pointless just cooking for

                    myself. I haven't seen your husband

                    around much, either.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    His mother is ill. He went home

                    to be with her.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(the smile on his face is strained)

                    That explains it.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. FABIO'S (ITALIAN RESTAURANT) - EVENING**

 

We are looking at an oil painting on the wall. It is of a ship on water. Suddenly PAN down to Junhwe and Donghyuk sitting across each other inside booth with cheap red leather seating.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    It must seem a little odd that

                    I've invited you out tonight.

                    But there is just something I

                    would like to ask you. That

                    scarf I saw you using this morning.

                    Where did you buy it?

 

PAN to only Donghyuk, who sips his apple juice.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(blinks innocently)

                    Why do you ask?

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    It looked nice. I think my

                    husband would like it if I

                    got one for him.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(puts down the glass)

                    Junhwe-ssi. You love your husband

                    so much. He is lucky to have you.

 

PAN to Junhwe, who chuckles.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    He is quite fussy. His birthday

                    is next week. Would you be able

                    to get one for me?

 

PAN to Donghyuk.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I'm not sure if he would want

                    one that is exactly the same.

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    Right. I didn't think of that.

                    I guess people mind those things.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    It happens. Especially since

                    we're neighbours.

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    How about another colour then?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(expression loses all humour)

                    Then I'll have to ask my husband.

                    He bought it for me while abroad

                    on a business trip. It can't be

                    found in Korea.

 

Junhwe pauses for a moment, and then looks down, chuckling.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Oh. Then never mind.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Actually, I have something to

                    ask you too.

 

PAN quickly to Junhwe, who is in the middle of his glass of orange juice.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    What is it?

 

**DONGHYUK (O.S.)**

                    Where did you buy your tie?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I don't know. My husband buys

                    all my ties for me.

 

**DONGHYUK (O.S.)**

                    Really?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Yeah.

 

PAN to Donghyuk.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Actually. My husband has one

                    just like it. He said it was

                    a gift from his boss. So that's

                    why he wears it every day.

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    My husband has a scarf just

                    like yours.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I know. I've seen him wear it.

                    What exactly are you trying

                    to say?

 

PAN to Junhwe, who puts down his glass. Both stare at each other, silent. Slowly PAN back up to the oil painting. We hear:

 

**DONGHYUK**

(in a soft voice)

                    I thought only I knew.

 

There is more silence, and then we hear someone having another sip of juice. The restaurant operates as usual. The oil painting begins to blur into something unintelligible.

 

**DONGHYUK (V.O.)**

                    I wonder how it all began.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**EXT. STREET - NIGHT**

 

Through a mid-shot, we see Donghyuk and Junhwe walking together on a lowly-lit street. Their silhouettes can be seen against the brick wall they pass by.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    You're going home so late. Won't

                    your husband mind?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    He's used to it. He won't even

                    care. You? Won't your husband

                    mind?

 

PAN up to their faces. We see Donghyuk looking in the distance wistfully, and Junhwe looking at him.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    He's probably asleep by now.

 

Junhwe looks down. CUT back to mid-shot, where we see Junhwe slowly placing his hand on Donghyuk's, wrapping his fingers tenderly around Donghyuk's wrist.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Don't go home tonight.

 

PAN up to their faces again. Donghyuk looks at Junhwe and then turns away, as if in disgust. He steps away.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    He won't say that.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    What would he say, then?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    He just won't say that.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Someone must have made the first

                    move. Who else could it have been?

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**EXT. STREET - NIGHT, SAME**

 

This time, rather than a mid-shot, we see their upper bodies as they walk together, along the same stretch of the path they were on before.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    You're going home so late. Won't

                    your husband mind?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    He's used to it. He won't even

                    care. And you?

 

Junhwe steps suavely in front of Donghyuk, with a heartbreakingly handsome smile on his face.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    Won't your husband mind?

 

With a sultry smile, Donghyuk leans closer to Junhwe. CUT to mid-shot, where Donghyuk is brushing his finger along the top of Junhwe's trousers, scratching on one of the belt loops. CUT back to their faces, where he looks up, flirtatiously. Suddenly his face drops. He turns away.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I can't say it. I can't.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    It's okay. I understand. It

                    already happened, after all.

                    It doesn't really matter who

                    made the first move.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(shoots a sharp glare to Junhwe)

                    Do you really know your husband

                    at all?

 

Donghyuk storms off, and Junhwe is left alone on the street.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. FABIO'S (ITALIAN RESTAURANT) - EVENING**

 

Junhwe and Donghyuk are at the booth, Junhwe drinking a glass of juice while Donghyuk studies the menu. He glances at Junhwe above the menu, and then folds it, handing it to him.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    You order for me. I want to know

                    what your husband likes.

 

**JUNHWE**

(flips menu)

                    What would your husband eat?

 

We hear a romantic jazz song PLAY, perhaps from the restaurant itself, as the two cut away at their steaks. Junhwe suddenly scoops the mushrooms from Donghyuk's plate, putting it on the edge of his own plate.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    He's allergic to mushrooms.

 

Donghyuk nods understandingly, and they continue eating.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Why did you call my office today?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I had nothing to do and I felt

                    lonely. I just wanted to hear your

                    voice.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(a tiny smile curls on his lips as he brings a glass of apple juice to his mouth)

                    You've nailed my husband. He's

                    such a sweet-talker, just like

                    that.

 

Junhwe smiles down into his plate and continues chewing. Looks up at Donghyuk. Donghyuk only looks back at him, the smile gone from his face. They are both silent.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. TAXI - NIGHT**

 

Junhwe and Donghyuk sit together in the backseat of a taxi. They do not look at each other, only staring ahead.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Why didn't you call me?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I was afraid you wouldn’t like it.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Then don't call me ever again.

 

We see Junhwe's hand wandering over to Donghyuk's lap, finding the smaller male's. Donghyuk moves his hand away.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - NOON**

 

We see Donghyuk's elbows on the table, phone cord extended. We hear:

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Is your husband in France right now?

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    How did you know?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    When will he be back?

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    I don't know.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I wonder what they're doing right

                    now.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**EXT. STREET - NIGHT**

 

We see Donghyuk and Junhwe from the rear window of a taxi driving down a narrow street.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Excuse me, sir. Could you just

                    pull up there?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Why?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I will get off first.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    No. Let me.

 

The taxi pulls to the side of the road and Junhwe gets off. As he walks home it starts raining.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. 9-15 APARTMENTS 7TH FLOOR, CORRIDOR - MORNING**

 

Minghao enters the corridor with a plastic bag swinging gently from his hand. He bumps into Donghyuk, who seems like he is carrying rubbish out.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Minghao-ssi. Are you here to

                    visit Junhwe-ssi?

 

**MINGHAO**

                    Yeah. We were supposed to get

                    lunch together. But that bastard

                    got sick all of a sudden.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    What's wrong with Junhwe-ssi?

 

**MINGHAO**

                    He has a fever. His husband

                    isn't here and his flatmate is

                    out of town. Poor guy is all alone,

                    so I pitied him.

 

Minghao shows Donghyuk the plastic bag he has. It carries a polystyrene container.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    There's a place that does good

                    rice porridge across the road.

 

**MINGHAO**

                    He didn't want that, though.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    What does he want to eat, then?

 

**MINGHAO**

                    Everything tastes bland to

                    him right now. He wanted some

                    red bean soup. Fussy even until

                    the deathbed, am I right?

 

Minghao shudders, and then walks off. Donghyuk looks back, contemplatively.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 701, KITCHEN - DAY**

 

Hoseok walks into the kitchen to see Donghyuk hovering over the stove. Donghyuk wears an apron, stirring into a pot.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Hoseok-hyung, you're back already.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    I'm dead tired. Namjoon-hyung won't

                    give me a break. He forgets it's just

                    meant to be social fishing. Social.

                    Why did he get so competitive for?

(peeks into pot curiously)

                    Red bean soup. I knew it.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Oh, nothing. I was craving some.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    That's a big pot. Can you eat

                    that all?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Since I'm making it, might as well

                    share with everyone.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**EXT. STREET - EVENING**

 

The sky is starting to darken. We see Junhwe leaving the apartment building, where he runs into Donghyuk coming home.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Hey. What a coincidence.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Hey. Are you going out?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Yeah. I was on my way to Fabio's.

                    I'm feeling like pizza today.

                    Have you eaten yet? Would you

                    like to join me?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Oh. I've already eaten. I'm back

                    from watching a film, you see.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Really? Did you enjoy it?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    It was alright. A good way to

                    pass time, I guess.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I used to like watching films

                    a lot before.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    You used to have many hobbies.

 

**JUNHWE**

(chuckles)

                    When you're single you've got

                    the freedom to do many things you

                    want to do. It's a bit different

                    when you're married, though. You

                    can't always decide things on your

                    own. I'm sure you understand.

 

PAN to Donghyuk, who looks down as Junhwe talks:

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.) (CONT'D)**

                    Sometimes I wonder what it would

                    be like if I never got married.

                    Have you ever thought about it?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(looks up again)

                    I think I would be happier.

 

CUT to where Donghyuk has walked off, facing the brick wall.

 

**DONGHYUK (CONT'D)**

                    To be honest, I didn't expect

                    marriage to be so complicated.

                    If you're alone, you only have to

                    worry about yourself. Only be

                    answerable to yourself. But that's

                    simply not enough when you're

                    married. It's different.

 

Junhwe appears in the shot, walking up to Donghyuk.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Don't worry about it too much.

                    Maybe he will be back sooner

                    than you think.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(turns to Junhwe)

                    And you're fine about this?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I'm the same as you, really.

                    I just choose not to worry about it.

                    It's not like I'm in the wrong.

                    Why should I torment myself with

                    the question of fault? It's a

                    waste of time at the end. I don't

                    want to continue like this.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    What is your plan?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I thought about getting into writing

                    again. I started a hardboiled story,

                    actually. I can show it to you.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Sounds cool.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Since you like reading hardboiled

                    fiction so much, you can help me

                    write it.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    That won't do. I only read them.

                    I wouldn't know how to write one.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    It's fine. It's just some fun.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I guess I can give it a go.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I haven't thanked you for the red

                    bean soup yet.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    It's nothing. I just happened to

                    make a lot that day.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Seems unbelievable, but I was

                    craving some that very day.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    What a coincidence.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Yeah. What a coincidence. Anyway.

                    I will head to Fabio's. See you

                    around, Donghyuk-ssi.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

We see a SERIES OF SCENES showing events of the next couple of weeks. The entire time no sound from the scenes can be heard; we hear the same violin MUSIC playing. The scenes include:

\- Junhwe focused and writing on his desk. He smokes a lot too.

\- Donghyuk writing on his desk and reading novels in his bed.

\- Donghyuk in the lounge of apartment 703, reading a hardboiled fiction magazine before handing it to Junhwe, who scrutinises it and then gives his two cents.

\- Junhwe and Donghyuk eating together inside Fabio's. Junhwe makes jokes, and Donghyuk giggles. Junhwe watches fondly, before smiling down to his plate.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 703, JUNHWE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 

We watch this from underneath the bed, where the draping sheets cover the top half of the screen. We see feet in slippers standing by the door, on tip-toes. There are loud noises coming from other parts of the house.

 

Suddenly, there is a soft knock on the door before it opens. We see someone in a pair of dress shoes walk in, as the other person in slippers steps back, startled.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    It's me.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    You nearly scared me to death.

                    How is Hoseok-hyung?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    He's drunk. Very. I think they've

                    stopped cooking altogether and

                    are just drinking.

 

CUT to full view of the room as Junhwe and Donghyuk walk further inside. The walls of the room are blush pink, the bedsheets are red, and there is a pretty vintage-looking lamp on the nightstand that sets a warm yellow glow to the room.

 

Donghyuk sits restlessly on the bed, and Junhwe sits across him on the sofa chair.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    Hyunwoo-hyung's still sober, when

                    I just checked. Since you're stuck

                    here anyway, let's finish the pasta.

 

Junhwe unpacks his takeaway container of pasta, and shares some into a bowl for Donghyuk. As they eat, Donghyuk glances worriedly to the door as hysterical laughter can be heard from other parts of the house.

 

CUT to --

 

**LOUNGE**

 

Junhwe walks in on Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and NAMJOON, late-20s, skinny and sociable, sitting on the couch, covered in fuzzy blankets, wearing facemasks, and with a platter of sloppily arranged cheese and salami on a plate between them. They are watching a drama on the television.

 

CUT back to --

 

**JUNHWE'S BEDROOM**

 

Donghyuk sits on the bed, Junhwe across him on the sofa chair.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    He's going to be here until

                    morning? I thought he was dead

                    drunk.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I don't know. They're on a drama

                    marathon, starting with "Love

                    Rain". Namjoon-hyung came over

                    too. I think it will take a while.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(muttering)

                    I didn't even know Hoseok-hyung

                    watched dramas. He only watches

                    those cooking shows at home.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I think he conceded to Hyunwoo

                    -hyung. But I can't say for sure.

                    They all seem to be loving it.

 

Donghyuk's shoulders sink in exasperation.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    You should get some rest while

                    we wait. Have a lie down. I will

                    wake you up once they're all

                    knocked out.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    What about you?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I'm going to finish writing this

                    chapter first.

 

PAN to Junhwe who turns to hunch over his desk. There is a large, oval vanity mirror to his right, where we can see Donghyuk lean closer to him.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Where are you up to?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    The dashing opium dealer just made

                    his appearance. He's going to

                    confess his love for the courtesan.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Since when was this even part of

                    the story?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Since now.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 703, LOUNGE - NOON**

 

Junhwe walks into view with soft, careful footsteps. He carries a plastic bag of takeaways. Hyunwoo steps out from the kitchen with a tired but energetic smile.

 

**HYUNWOO**

                    Junhwe! You're home so early.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I only went out to buy some food.

 

**HYUNWOO**

                    Didn't you go to work?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I'm not feeling too well. So I'm

                    staying home. Are the others gone?

 

**HYUNWOO**

                    Hoseok went back next door for a

                    shower and Namjoon's using our

                    shower right now. They're going

                    to be back for "Boys Over Flowers"

                    right away. Since you were going out

                    I should have told you to restock

                    tissues for us.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    You are all such babies.

 

**HYUNWOO**

                    Emotions are healthy, Junhwe-ya.

(he glances at Junhwe's plastic bag)

                    But you know what's not healthy?

                    That. You shouldn't eat that

                    much pasta at once. The cholesterol

                    and all.

 

**JUNHWE**

(grimaces)

                    Some of it is for later.

 

CUT to --

 

**JUNHWE'S BEDROOM**

 

Donghyuk sits on the bed, and Junhwe is on the sofa chair across him. They eat pasta. There is the remains of yesterday's dinner on the nightstand between them. Both, especially Donghyuk, look incredibly spent.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I called the law firm for you.

                    Told them you were sick today.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Did they ask who you were?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    No.

 

Donghyuk continues picking through his pasta, without much appetite. Junhwe looks up, mid-bite.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    They probably thought I was your

                    husband.

 

With a sigh, Donghyuk sets down his bowl.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Maybe we are being too paranoid.

                    I'm around here all the time.

                    It's normal.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Well, they did turn up here without

                    warning. And you were in my

                    bedroom. We can't tell what they

                    would think.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I guess it's better to be careful.

 

PANNING shot of Junhwe asleep on the sofa chair, hands clasped over his lap. Goes to nightstand, where there is paper, pens, and dirty bowls. Then we see Donghyuk on Junhwe's bed, lying on his side in an uncomfortable position. He is awake and staring blankly in Junhwe's direction.

 

CUT to --

 

**LOUNGE**

 

We watch this scene from underneath a sofa. We hear the creeping of footsteps. Dress shoes followed by hastily worn sneakers. The door opens and then

 

JUMP CUT to --

 

**APARTMENT 701, HALLWAY**

 

Donghyuk closes the apartment door behind him, barely managing a sigh of relief as he rushes down the hallway to his room before being stopped by Hoseok coming out of the bathroom.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    You're back so late today!

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Yeah. The firm is incredibly busy

                    these days.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    I didn't even see you leaving this

                    morning.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    You were at Hyunwoo-hyung's all

                    night, right?

 

**HOSEOK**

                    That is true. It was a wild time.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I'm a bit tired. I'll get some

                    rest. You should too, hyung.

 

Once Hoseok exits, Donghyuk practically bursts through the door of his --

 

**BEDROOM**

 

and falls onto the bed. He sighs in exhaustion.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**EXT. STREET - NIGHT**

 

Through a mid-shot, we see Donghyuk and Junhwe walking on the lowly-lit street, shadows thrown across the brick wall.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Why did you take me out to dinner

                    tonight?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Since you aren't willing to accept

                    your share of the royalties for

                    the story, I thought I'd buy you

                    dinner.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    It's really nothing. All I did was

                    give you some of my thoughts.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I might have to start submitting

                    for the magazine soon. They want

                    a serial. Someone called me today.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(in excitement)

                    Really? Wasn't that quick! Is

                    the workload not too much for you?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    That's why I'm thinking of

                    finding a new place.

 

At this, Donghyuk stops walking.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    To do what?

 

We see Junhwe step in front of him. PAN up to their faces, where Junhwe has a bright smile.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    To write, of course! It will be

                    more convenient for when you come

                    around. Although there is nothing

                    going on between us, I don't want

                    others getting the wrong idea.

                    What do you think?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(turns away, and in a quiet voice)

                    You shouldn't waste money on

                    such things. You don't need me

                    that much. You can write on your

                    own.

 

Donghyuk walks past, and Junhwe is left standing alone in the street.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. ORCHID HOUSE, CORRIDOR - DAY**

 

Junhwe is walking down the corridor of a hostel. The walls and curtains are red. He opens the door of room 143. CUT to a CLOSE UP of Junhwe's face. He stares blankly, before his eyes falter, a defeated smile on his lips.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. B & D MEDIA, JUNHWE'S DESK - NOON**

 

The phone rings. Yunhyeong appears to pick up the phone.

 

**YUNHYEONG**

                    Mr Goo? He hasn't been to work

                    for a few days. Who is this

                    calling?

 

INTERCUT to --

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - NOON**

 

Donghyuk puts down his phone. He stares into his computer blankly.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - EVENING**

 

The phone rings. Donghyuk picks up immediately. We see the anxious expression on his face.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Hello?

(pause)

                    Where are you?

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. ORCHID HOUSE, STAIRCASE - NIGHT**

 

We see someone running up flights of stairs, from left to right, right to left. Eventually CUT to see Donghyuk, in a red scarf standing out against his black work suit, who runs along inside the hostel. Eventually he stops for a breather, leaning against the railing and looking out into the distance. CUT to him suddenly running down flights of stairs.

 

JUMP CUT to --

 

**ROOM 143, DOOR**

 

Junhwe stands still, waiting. The stony expression on his face falls as he lifts a cigarette to his lips.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. ORCHID HOUSE, CORRIDOR - NIGHT, SAME**

 

At the end of the corridor, Donghyuk comes into appearance as he steps out of room 143. He stands across Junhwe who leans against the door.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I'll come again tomorrow.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Let me know when you get home.

                    Call me. You don't have to talk.

                    Hold it for three seconds and then

                    hang up. Then I will know.

 

The camera FOCUSES on Donghyuk, who is looking down.

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    I didn't think you would come.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(looking up)

                    We won't turn into them.

(smiles)

                    I will see you tomorrow, Junhwe-ssi.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

We witness another SERIES OF SCENES, all witnessed through the surface of reflective objects in the scenes as if we are voyeurs. This includes:

\- Donghyuk at social events, smiling prettily but fakely.

\- Donghyuk writing, scrunching his papers, and then writing more.

\- Junhwe writing at his desk. He is chain-smoking too.

\- Junhwe stares painedly into a mirror. In that mirror, we see Donghyuk smiling and giggling with a man. As the angle shifts, we see that this man is Junhwe.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. ORCHID HOUSE, ROOM 143 - NOON**

 

We see Donghyuk and Junhwe eating at a table. Junhwe's back is to us, and we see Donghyuk's side profile. While picking through his bowl, he slows down and steals a glance at Junhwe.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Be honest with me. Are you

                    cheating on me?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Are you insane? Who told you?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    It doesn’t matter. Are you,

                    or are you not?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    No.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(puts his fork down and leans closer to Junhwe)

                    Don't lie. Look at me. Look at me!

                    I'm asking you. Are you cheating

                    on me?

 

Junhwe stops chewing. We can see Donghyuk lurch forward slightly in pained anticipation.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Yes.

 

Suddenly Donghyuk slaps Junhwe's shoulder, and we CUT to Junhwe's stunned expression.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    Come on. He's admitting outright

                    that he's cheating on you.

                    And you slap him that softly?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(looks away)

                    He shouldn't have admitted it so

                    easily. I wasn't sure how to react.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Let's try again. Okay?

 

Donghyuk sits back in his chair, with the same posture and expression as before.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Be frank. Are you cheating on me?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    You must be crazy. Who told you?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    It doesn’t matter. Are you,

                    or are you not?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I'm not.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(leans closer to Junhwe)

                    Don't lie to me. Tell me.

                    I'm asking you. Are you cheating

                    on me.

 

Junhwe stops chewing. Donghyuk is looking at Junhwe with more pain and hurt in his eyes than before. We can't tell if he is acting, or if this is his real emotion. It is probably a real emotion.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Yes.

 

Instead of slapping Junhwe, Donghyuk slowly falls back into his seat. Junhwe, stunned again, breaks character.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Hey. Are you okay?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(voice trembling)

                    I didn't expect it to hurt

                    this much.

 

Donghyuk's face slowly crumbles and he falls forward into Junhwe's shoulder, clutching onto the taller male as he cries inconsolably. Junhwe brings a hand up to comfort him, rubbing his back. REFOCUS on the flower in the glass vase on the table. On closer inspection, the flower is plastic.

 

**DONGHYUK (O.S.)**

                    It hurts so much.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 701, HALLWAY - DAY**

 

Donghyuk is in loungewear, walking towards his room with a glass of water. A muffled phone conversation can be heard. Donghyuk stops as he passes Hoseok's bedroom. We hear through the door:

 

**HOSEOK (O.S.)**

                    They've been spending an awful

                    lot of time together. Yeah.

                    They think we don't know just

                    because we don't mention it. Yeah.

                    To think they're both married too…

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - NOON**

 

We only see Donghyuk's elbows on the desk, the phone cord extended.

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    Will you be coming over tonight?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    For what?

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    The editor is on my back. Apparently

                    I'm too slow. I wonder if I was that

                    much of a pain while I worked at

                    B & D. Probably was. Why don't you

                    come over and give me a hand?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I don't think I will come over

                    for a while.

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    Why not?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    … We shouldn't see each other so

                    much.

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. APARTMENT 701, LOUNGE - EVENING**

 

Violin MUSIC plays, and this time the way to describe it is lonely. Through slow motion, as if in some kind of dream, we witness a low-key house party as it happens. People (such as Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Namjoon etc.) are chatting and sipping champagne, occasionally laughing.

 

We see Donghyuk alone leaning against a wall, holding a glass of red wine. He ambles boredly through the crowd and stops in front of a full-length rectangular mirror. We see his expression. It is blank, but full of despondency. Through the mirror we see Namjoon drunkenly chasing Hoseok across the lounge. Donghyuk turns to watch them. Camera PANS as if to follow to Donghyuk's gaze but actually INTERCUTS to --

 

**INT. ORCHID HOUSE, ROOM 143 - EVENING**

 

We see Junhwe hunched over his desk. He is writing and smoking, writing and smoking. At the end he looks up. There is sadness in his eyes.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - NOON**

 

Donghyuk walks to his desk and sits down. Law firm employee CHANWOO, early-20s and knows what he wants in life, comes over.

 

**CHANWOO**

                    Someone named Mr Goo called

                    while you were out for lunch. He

                    says to give him a call back.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Thanks for letting me know.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**EXT. STREET - EVENING**

 

We are back at the lowly-lit street where the two always rendezvous. It is raining very hard. We FOLLOW Junhwe as he runs along, until eventually we see Donghyuk waiting under a bit of shelter in front of a closed shop. Junhwe approaches Donghyuk with a smile. There is still a stretch of uncovered road before they reach their apartment building.

 

**JUNHWE**

(pointlessly wiping the rain off his jacket)

                    Have you just finished work?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Yeah.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    It's raining so hard suddenly.

                    Strange, isn't it? Have you been

                    here for a long time?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Just a while.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Hang on for a moment.

 

Junhwe runs off under the rain to the direction of the apartments. We see Donghyuk standing alone for a moment, before Junhwe appears again, with a black umbrella.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    I'll walk you back.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Better not. If people see us they

                    may take it the wrong way.

 

**JUNHWE**

(offers his umbrella to Donghyuk)

                    Then use my umbrella.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    But... if they see me with your

                    umbrella they'd know I was

                    with you.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Right. I didn't even think

                    about that.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    You can go first. I will wait here

                    until it stops.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I'll wait with you.

 

CUT to a view from the side, where both Junhwe and Donghyuk are staring out into the distance.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    You tried to call me.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Oh, yeah. I thought you didn't

                    receive it.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    What was it for?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Nothing. I'm thinking of going

                    to Guangzhou. Minghao's trying to

                    rope me into some business venture

                    over there. I wanted to get the

                    legal stuff sorted out first.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(glances at Junhwe)

                    How long will you stay?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Not sure yet.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Why Guangzhou, all of a sudden?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Just for a change. I'm quite tired

                    of hearing all the gossip.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    We know it's not true between us.

                    Isn't that enough? You shouldn't

                    worry.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I used to think that way, so I

                    didn't care about how people

                    thought. I thought we wouldn't

                    be like them.

 

Junhwe looks down, with a sad smile. Rain continues to pour hard.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    But I was wrong about that. And

                    I know you won't leave your

                    husband for me. So I'd rather

                    step aside.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(softly)

                    I didn't think you would fall

                    in love with me.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I didn't, either. I only wanted

                    to know how it started between

                    them. Now I know.

 

Junhwe turns to Donghyuk, Donghyuk looks at him as if to agonise over all the taller male's features.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    It turns out feelings can just

                    creep in like that. I thought

                    I had everything under control.

                    We were just speculating.

                    We were pretending. But then I

                    started thinking about you.

                    I'd miss you the moment we

                    parted ways. I started worrying

                    about when your husband would

                    come back. I started hoping he

                    wouldn't come back. I still am.

                    I know it's wrong.

 

Donghyuk does not say anything. The rain has stopped, now only a constant dripping from a nearby pipe can be heard.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    Could you do me a favour?

 

**DONGHYUK**

(perks)

                    What?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I want to be prepared when it

                    happens.

 

JUMP CUT to Junhwe leaning against the brick wall, and Donghyuk pacing around. ZOOM to Donghyuk only.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Can we stop seeing each other?

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    Has your husband come back?

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Yes. He has.

 

**JUNHWE (O.S.)**

                    I understand. I promise I

                    won't see you again.

 

Mid-shot, where we see Junhwe taking Donghyuk's hand and squeezing it tenderly, before he lets go. Donghyuk's hand lingers there, holding onto something that is gone, before it wanders up to his arm, rubbing it in loneliness.

 

JUMP CUT to where we are watching the two through the bars of an iron gate. Junhwe is hugging Donghyuk, whose head his buried in Junhwe's shoulder as he cries hysterically and in utter despair. He shakes and his breathing hitches.

 

**JUNHWE (CONT'D)**

                    Hey, don't cry. It was only a

                    rehearsal. It’s okay. It wasn't

                    real.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. ORCHID HOUSE, ROOM 143 - DAWN**

 

We are looking through the distorted glass of a flower vase on the table. The flowers inside the vase are red carnations in full bloom. We see red curtains that cast a romantic glow into the room. Underneath red satin sheets, Donghyuk lies against Junhwe's bare chest, his hand over where Junhwe's heart is. We then hear, quietly:

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I don't want to go home tonight.

 

**JUNHWE**

You don't have to.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**INT. JUN & PARK LAWYERS, DONGHYUK'S DESK - NOON**

 

We hear the phone ring. We see Donghyuk's fingers typing as the phone continues to ring.

 

**JUNHWE (V.O.)**

                    Hey. It's me.

(pause)

                    If I had a spare ticket to Guangzhou,

                    would you come with me?

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. ORCHID HOUSE, CORRIDOR - NOON**

 

We see Junhwe standing at the open door of room 143, waiting. After a moment, he smiles sadly and then walks back inside to turn off the lights of the room.

 

CUT to Junhwe walking down the corridor with a suitcase in tow. The red curtains along the corridor billow wistfully.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. ORCHID HOUSE, ROOM 143 - NOON, ANOTHER DAY**

 

We hear silence. Donghyuk sits alone on the bed. He looks around, hand gripping softly on the red satin sheets. The room is empty. As he stares blankly, we faintly see a tear fall from his eye.

 

**CUT TO BLACK:**

 

The following TEXT appears on screen in white:

 

GUANGZHOU, 2016

 

**INT. NANHAI HOSTEL, FRONT DESK - DAY**

 

The phone rings and the HOSTEL OWNER picks up the phone.

 

**HOSTEL OWNER**

(speaking loudly with a Chinese accent)

                    Hello? Mr Goo? Work. Not here now.

                    Work. Okay. You're welcome!

 

CUT to --

 

**ROOM 627**

 

Junhwe is frantically searching around his room. He rummages through the drawers, flips everything around in effort to find something. We don’t really know what. Eventually he lifts up his pillow. We see a red scarf.

 

**FADE TO:**

 

**EXT. NOODLE STAND - NIGHT**

 

Junhwe and Minghao are eating and drinking at a table. Steam rises from the food between them. We are looking at Junhwe, Minghao's back to us.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    In the past, when some people

                    had secrets they didn't want

                    others to know, but at the same

                    time they couldn't bear holding

                    it in. Do you know what they did?

 

**MINGHAO**

(chewing)

                    How would I know.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    They would go to a beach, dig

                    a hole in the sand and bury all

                    their secrets inside it. Then

                    they would cover it up. The secrets

                    will get washed away with the tide.

 

**MINGHAO**

                    Why so poetic. I just get laid.

 

**JUNHWE**

(chuckles)

                    Not everyone is like you.

 

**MINGHAO**

                    You're right. I'm just an average

                    joe. I'm forward about my feelings.

                    I'm not as complicated as some of

                    you people. Always keeping their

                    emotions bottled. Aren't you scared

                    of exploding some day? Tell me

                    what's on your mind.

 

**JUNHWE**

(leans against the brick wall as he pours beer for himself)

                    There is really nothing on my mind.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**INT. ORCHID HOUSE, ROOM 143 - EVENING**

 

We can hear soprano MUSIC playing, as if coming from the next room through thin walls. Donghyuk is lying on the bed. Eventually he stands up, and then wanders around the room, dragging his fingers along the furniture. He picks up a packet of cigarettes from the dresser, picking one out from the steel container and smelling it.

 

He lights and sucks it.

 

**CUT TO BLACK:**

 

The following TEXT appears on screen in white:

 

SEOUL, 2017

 

**INT. APARTMENT 701, LOUNGE - DAY**

 

The walls are bare, and all the furniture is seen wrapped in plastic. Boxes lie everywhere. Sunlight streams in from the window, and we hear hip-hop MUSIC playing faintly. Donghyuk steps in carefully. He looks around. Hoseok suddenly appears.

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Donghyuk! You should have told

                    me you were coming.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    I was just in the area and

                    thought I would pop in. What's

                    this? Are you moving out?

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Yeah. Namjoon-hyung has been

                    nagging me to move in with him

                    so I finally conceded. It gets

                    lonely around here, now that

                    Hyunwoo-hyung has sold his place.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    Then what about this house?

 

**HOSEOK**

                    This place has so many memories.

                    I can't bear selling it. I might

                    just rent it out.

 

**DONGHYUK**

                    How much are you renting it for?

 

**HOSEOK**

                    Really? You're interested?

                    I'll give you a discount.

 

**DONGHYUK**

(smiling)

                    I'll think about it.

 

**CUT TO BLACK:**

 

The following TEXT appears on screen in white:

 

2019

 

**DISSOLVE TO:**

 

**INT. 9-15 APARTMENTS 7TH FLOOR, CORRIDOR - DAY**

 

Through a mid-shot, we see someone in a suit walking along the corridor, holding a small gift-wrapped box in his hand. PAN up to see that this person is Junhwe. He approaches apartment 703 and presses the buzzer. The door pulls back.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Is Mr Son here?

 

**NEW OWNER (O.S.)**

                    He's moved. Do you know him?

 

**JUNHWE**

                    I used to live here. Do you know

                    where he is now?

 

**NEW OWNER (O.S.)**

                    I can get you his address.

 

We hear the sound of drawers being opened; objects being shuffled.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Does Mr Jung still live next door?

 

**NEW OWNER (O.S.)**

                    He has moved too.

 

**JUNHWE**

                    Oh. Then who lives there now?

 

**NEW OWNER (O.S.)**

                    Not quite sure. It's just a man

                    and his young son.

 

Junhwe can be seen smiling as he glances into the corridor. CUT to Junhwe walking down the corridor. We see a hand linger over the door of apartment 701, as if about to knock.

 

**CUT TO:**

 

**EXT. BEACH - DAY**

 

From the height of a cliff, we look down over a beach on a slightly overcast and windy day. We see Junhwe walking along the sand, towards the water. Just as the tide rolls back, we see him kneeling down to dig a hole into the wet sand. He brings his mouth down, as if to speak into the hole. After a moment, he covers the hole and then stands up, dusting his hands. There is sand on his trousers, but he does not bother to wipe it. He watches as the tide pulls in, washing over the hole and his footsteps and erasing both.

 

The tide is pulled back into the sea. Junhwe turns around and keeps walking away.

 

**FADE TO BLACK.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In [We, Who Are Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040202/chapters/47455708) Hanbin is a playwright, and he wrote a play titled _A Scenario of Love_. I pose this story as a """"modern-day rewrite"""" of that play, whatever that play was about (because it would've been set in the 1920s lol).
> 
> In reality this is an [In the Mood for Love](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_the_Mood_for_Love) AU. It was about time I paid tribute to one of the prettiest films I've ever seen. 
> 
> It was a real pain setting this up like a screenplay, but I am satisfied with the result. Thanks for reading :)


	11. They'll Talk About Us, All the Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something of an (extremely overdue) **introduction** to this one-shot collection and all the jundong fics I've ever written and will ever write.

 

 

 

We're reaching the part of the afternoon when the sun begins to sink below the horizon and in devastation of farewell it melts, sweet orange soda dripping down like sweat. The leaves, the sidewalk, the houses, all covered in sticky marmalade. The warm mist rising off the car hoods. The part where Junhwe licks the sun off Donghyuk's wrists, and just like that, there is another mystery in this world. But some puzzles don't need solving, necessarily. Some mazes don't need escaping.

_Why do you love him so much? Well, if only you knew. Then you would write a thousand stories about it._

       And here he is, writing ten thousand stories about it.

       Seems like the afternoon is the most romantic part of the day, and no one wants to contest that. Not yet, anyway. Not the young couples in the park, the raining plum tree, the pendulum swing. _See that over there? If you focus hard enough, it will stop moving. Funny, it's not working. I keep thinking about you._ The tired workers on the highway with their lovers to come home to. _Every song that comes on the radio reminds me of you_. _By the way, this song sounds better when you sing it._

It's all the little things, existing whether or not they are noticed. _Oh, but I notice them. I do._ The foggy windows of the Chevy Impala, a rough smear of hands along the glass like a dangerous police chase. Dangerous, but thrilling. _Seriously, it looks like a monster was in here. A monster? Which one of us? Hah. Me, of course. Be careful babe, I bite._ A kite, a smile that spreads like peanut butter, a song on the stereo, five words: _I love you, so much._

 Grimy rainbows on the wet road, a slow carnival ride on a hot summer night, a semicolon near the end of the sentence, hummingbirds and light blue forget-me-nots, opening the third can of pineapple, a red heart-shaped mirror at the drug store, a mole on the neck. Falling asleep under the moonlight to poetry recitals, birds dancing on the roof, chocolate milk in a wine glass, a repeating piano melody, bath salt melting on skin. A mailbox bursting with love letters. Love letters.

       Write. Write with him _(on your mind and sleeping on your shoulder, too)_. Write about him. And when Donghyuk says there's a story he wants to read, write that for him. Until knuckles splinter and hands bleed, until the dictionary runs out of words. So what? Then just invent more. _Here's the story you wanted to read, babe. I'm a writer. You're beautiful. This is our story. We are whatever you want us to be._

       Actors; dancers; painters; scientists; singers. Tomorrow he's a cop but today he's the criminal. A billionaire? Maybe one day. It doesn't really matter in the grand scheme, because the plot will always be the same.

       The plot: he falls in love.

       Love him. Love him in every way he understands and wants, and even the ways he doesn't.

       Did he just say astronaut?

       Well, if Donghyuk even whispered it Junhwe would steal the stars for him. Tame them. Give them pet names too. _What do you want to name this one, darling? Sparkles? Fluffy? Donghyuk, this is a giant sphere of gas, not a dog. Chocolate? Hercules? Frog? Oh. You want to name it after feelings? After memories? Which one? When we made out in the corner of that seedy jazz bar and you pulled me closer by the collar as I got hopelessly lost in your mouth? Sweetheart, there's a name for that already: the moment I fell in love with you._

Tell him there's something sacred about this, and he's going to ask. What's sacred? Nothing comes to mind. _Are you sure about that? What about the castle we fill with our dreams? My jacket that you leave your strawberry gum and smell in? The dirt road leading into the forest? The way you feel under my hands?_ _The flowers that blossom with every breath?_ _Your name in my mouth?_ That's holy.

       The sun disappears and the song begins to fade and so what? It's too early for that. The fallacy of all good things coming to an end. _It doesn't have to end if you don't want it to. Just say the word, baby._

       Say it, and he will haul the sun back into the sky. Say it, he will sing until his throat runs arid, play it until the skin wears off his fingers. Say it, and he will do it all over again.

       _You said it, babe. So I listened. Here's everything you wanted. You're beautiful, and I'm in love with you. This is our story._

     We are whatever you want us to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed all the references to my fics in this... I must congratulate you.
> 
> Big thanks to my friends, and you who reads this. This is my love letter to you and jundong.


	12. Come Like a Spring Dream [完]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of [Come Like a Spring Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209802/chapters/40499087), set in Hong Kong in the 1990s.

 

 

 

_Here is an idea for a story._

_Lovers from Seoul want to run away. They want freedom, adventure, a shiny new beginning. One is like fire, dazzling and burning with the brightness of a thousand stars. The other is hopelessly in love. One wants to go to Hong Kong. The other steals his father's money to get them to Hong Kong. They're in Hong Kong._

_Lovers turn ex-lovers._

_One is like fire, dazzling and burning with the brightness of a thousand stars. This is the only light the other has ever known._

_This cannot be a story because there is nothing poetic about this._

 

 

 

This isn't a story. But he likes stories. He likes writing. So, let's just say he's a writer. And let's just say this is a story (even though it's not one he would write). But let's just say it is. Then, this is how it goes.

       It's the heart of summer, and summers in Hong Kong are relentless. The air is humid and oppressive. Last year the summer months felt like a prolonged thunderstorm, a grey and wet nightmare.

       Though, there are also many sunny days, and this is one of them. The creaky fan bought from the store downstairs doesn’t do much for the blistering heat, merely beating the air inside the metal cage, circling the hot torrent around in the room. When Junhwe comes home from work in the late afternoon, he finds the window of the apartment wide open. The rusty orange wallpaper bubbles, there is an ominous buzzing, and heat waves sizzle off the photo frame.

       Donghyuk lies shirtless on the bed, holding one of Junhwe's books inside his slight and bandaged hands.

       What happened last week is still peculiar to Junhwe, still feels like something of a fever dream, but nothing is stranger than coming home to see Donghyuk in the apartment, as if they had just moved from Seoul, as if the last two months didn't happen; as if everything is normal, suddenly.

       Junhwe doesn’t say anything. Donghyuk hops off the bed and ambles to the dining table, peering curiously at what Junhwe brought home. The boss of the Italian place Junhwe works at lets him use the kitchen and food to cook meals.

       "I'm _so_ hungry," Donghyuk says, sitting at the table.

       Junhwe unpacks the shrimp risotto. "What did you eat after I left for work?"

       "Nothing."

       "You didn't eat anything for the entire day," Junhwe clarifies sarcastically, careful not to let the disbelief come through in his tone.

       Donghyuk props his chin over his bandaged hands, as if brandishing them, as if it's part of the point. Junhwe guesses it is, sort of. "I can't cook. You know that," he says, matter-of-factly. It sounds a bit accusatory, as if, somehow, it's Junhwe's fault. "And I only like the food you make. There weren't any leftovers in the refrigerator. What did you want me to do? Eat your books? Your sheets?"

       For a lack of words, Junhwe continues unpacking the risotto. He scoops some from Donghyuk's bowl, blows the steam off and feeds it to the smaller male, who accepts it hungrily. Junhwe uses another spoon for himself. One bite for Donghyuk, switch spoons, one bite for himself. Back and forth, like that.

       Junhwe decided to let Donghyuk stay. Until his wounds heal. Until he sorts out something for himself. Whatever this is, it will be temporary and Junhwe makes that clear. He makes it clear with these separate spoons. By not letting Donghyuk sleep with him. Donghyuk shuffles across the room, all slight and fluffy inside the blanket rolled around him, and crawls on Junhwe on the sofa. Junhwe, without hesitation, gets off and goes to the empty bed where Donghyuk was. Donghyuk follows him. Junhwe goes back to the sofa. Back and forth. Until one of them gets tired. Junhwe swears he is the one who gives up last. But for the last two mornings he woke up with Donghyuk beside him, and the familiar feeling that stirs in his heart when he sees Donghyuk only reminds him of why this can only be temporary. It must be.

       Donghyuk's lips press against the edge of the spoon, like a petulant child. "This needs more salt."

       Junhwe holds the spoon in the air and waits until Donghyuk opens his mouth.

       Finally, after a moment of staring back at Junhwe, Donghyuk concedes.

       Junhwe never asked, never wanted to know, but Donghyuk insisted on giving an explanation, so it amounted to something like this.

       After their last fight Donghyuk came back and took Junhwe's watch. His father's watch, precisely. For security, so that he had something of value with him. Junhwe only discovered that the antique was missing a week later. Donghyuk pawned the watch. Donghyuk realised his mistake, wanted to get it back, but the owner's price was exorbitant. They ended up in a brawl, Donghyuk leaving the shop with blood on his face and glass in his knuckles but the watch in his pocket. That's what happened before he showed up at Junhwe's door.

       Of course, Junhwe is wary of taking this as more than it should be; of taking this as _anything_ , in fact. Because taking this as a sign of Donghyuk changing, of Donghyuk finally being able to admit his own faults, doesn't erase what Junhwe had to go through. And it's probably easier to keep his walls up than soften at the sight of his ex-lover bleeding and bruised, only to have his heart broken, trampled on, when Donghyuk doesn't need him anymore.

       They finish eating. Junhwe pours Donghyuk a glass of water. In this stifling heat, he drinks it up greedily.

       "Next time you want to eat something, give me a call at work," Junhwe says. Donghyuk's cat-like eyes flit up to him. "I'll make it for you. And I'll prepare food for you to have during the day. Don't starve like this again."

       Junhwe turns around before he gets to see Donghyuk's smile.

 

 

 

"What do you want to eat tonight?"

_"I like that carbonara we had on Wednesday."_

"I can make that again. Is there anything else you want?"

_"No. Not really."_

"Don't worry about doing stuff around the house. Let your hands get better first."

_"Okay."_

"Okay. I'll get back to work."

_"See you tonight, Junhwe."_

"Bye."

 

 

 

It is summer, which means hours of sunbathing with a glass of juice that turns warm in the matter of minutes. It also means laundry is a rooftop affair.

       Topless, wide back seared golden under the dazzling heat, Junhwe hand-washes sheets and clothes, elbows clanging against the sides of the metal tub, pearly suds melting under his fingertips and silky foam crawling up his arm. Milky water hits the concrete and simply disappears, like an illusion.

       "It's the 30th of June today," Donghyuk announces as if the thought suddenly occurred to him. He lowers the book from his face to look at Junhwe. He sits at the edge of the rooftop with his legs crossed, also shirtless.

       "Yeah, and tomorrow is the first of July."

       Donghyuk ignores Junhwe's dry response. "Do you think anything will change?"

       Junhwe wrings the shirt in his hands tightly, veins appearing on his arm as water frantically spills back into the tub. He stares at the ripples. "I don't even know what's going to happen tonight. How would I know what happens tomorrow?"

       It's an answer, at least. Donghyuk takes it as is, and then continues reading, having small sips of Snapple in between.

       Junhwe hangs the last shirt on the line and then lies down on the ratty woven mat in exhaustion, fat water droplets splattering right by his ear in an inconsistent rhythm. Waxen yellow light spills through the bedsheets and casts over Junhwe, like he is something saintly, something sinless. Bicycle bells and chatter from the street can be heard, Donghyuk flips a page. Junhwe closes his eyes.

       He's not sure how long it's been; it could have been two minutes or two hours. But whatever deep haze his mind had sunken into, he wakes from when he feels something cold splash on his torso, followed by a gentle weight settling over his legs.

       Junhwe opens his eyes, just in time to watch Donghyuk's pink and wet tongue gliding slowly in a thick stripe up the length of his chest, lapping deliciously and thirstily at the raspberry peach Snapple he just emptied on there. Hollow porn star cheeks and dark lashes lowered dreamily. The sticky liquid dribbles off Junhwe's body and onto the mat.

       Donghyuk's lush lips close around Junhwe's nipple, hot tongue swirling around the stiffening end before he pulls away, letting a glistening thread of saliva stretch between his mouth and Junhwe. The thin string breaks like that, obscenely staining his chin and Junhwe's already wet chest. With wide, culpable eyes trained on Junhwe he prudently licks up the spillage, innocently blinking in anticipation of the other's reaction, then letting a sweet giggle erupt past his swollen lips when Junhwe only swallows a thick groan in response. Donghyuk knows how this works, how to make Junhwe unravel entirely beneath him. If he keeps being playful and acting naïve, keeps pushing Junhwe like this, Junhwe will get aggressive. Will hold him down and teach him a few things about being a tease. Donghyuk would like that.

       But, for now, Junhwe enjoys this too much. He cups Donghyuk's pretty jawline in his hand, carefully stroking the smaller male's cheek as every other part of his body aches with arousal. Nuzzling into Junhwe's touch, Donghyuk continues lapping at the remaining sugary mess on Junhwe's skin as if to savour every drop, the golden crown of his collarbones shifting as he moves to taste parts of Junhwe he hasn't before.

       Then, he smothers Junhwe's body with his own, cheek sinking into the damp shoulder clavicle and warm thigh grinding up Junhwe's crotch through the cotton boxers. Junhwe's form is broad, painted with thick lines and defined edges, and Donghyuk is elfish in comparison, a pretty little fairy whose soft curves run like silk under the palms, but somehow every part of him devours every part of Junhwe, and it feels right that way. That's how it should be.

       By now, one of Junhwe's hands is tangled in Donghyuk's hair and the other is filled with the tender flesh of his ass. Donghyuk's blissful moan drips from his mouth, drips lazily with lust and the desire to be torn apart and swallowed, reminding Junhwe that people like them don't make it to heaven. But this feels close enough.

       It is summer, which means there is lovemaking on the rooftop; which means lips taste like fruit syrup from the bottom of the glass bottle; the air is perfumed with wind chime sighs and soft whimpers; red-rimmed wounds crystallise into precious rubies under the glowing sun; the woven mat they lay on is a magic carpet of sorts.

       It means no one knows what the world will be like tomorrow. But today, right now, Junhwe's forgiveness falls over Donghyuk the same way his blind kisses do: sloppily, though completely and without a hint of hesitation.

 

 

 

"Hey, it's lunch rush right now. Did something happen?"

_"Junhwe, I miss eating hotteok. I want hotteok tonight."_

"Are you being serious?"

_"Yes. I want hotteok."_

"Sorry I can barely hear you-"

_"I want hotteok, Junhwe. Hotteok, hotteok, hotteok."_

"There's no point in whining like that. This is an Italian restaurant. How am I meant to make that for you?"

_"You can figure it out. I'm sure you can."_

"You're crazy. My boss wants me, I'll call you later. Bye."

_"Wait, before you go! I want the red bean filling!"_

 

 

 

Autumn arrives with a yellow leaf blowing in through the open window and landing on the round dining table, which is a peculiar event because there are no trees in the neighbourhood. The tablecloth is a similar shade of yellow, so the leaf is almost missed, but Junhwe discovers it and then, amused, slides it inside one of his novels.

       It's the same night Donghyuk boldly shuffles the rickety bed across the room and pushes it right up against the sofa, the floorboards screeching from the scrape of the legs. Donghyuk has had enough of clambering onto the small sofa to sleep with Junhwe, but Junhwe has refused to sleep on the bed with him, even though it comfortably fits both of them. Donghyuk blatantly states that he sleeps better with Junhwe, and Junhwe will neither disagree nor admit the same. Donghyuk's got the bed propped there, but still ends up climbing on top of Junhwe anyway. Junhwe continues giving the cold shoulder for a few nights, but by the end of the week he's waking up with Donghyuk inside his arms. Soon enough, Junhwe pushes the bed back against the wall and starts sleeping there with Donghyuk, just like they used to.

       The sky clears up and the leaves change colours and the trees rain, and everything is beautiful in autumn. Donghyuk's hands are healing. He spends his time alone with his nose buried deep inside Junhwe's books. They chat on the phone during Junhwe's lunch break. Junhwe gets the broken Snoopy clock working again. They eat hotteok and nachos and rent out VCR tapes about the ocean and space. They play hide-and-seek in the apartment, as if Junhwe isn't predictable, as if there is actually space; on the rooftop amongst the laundry, Junhwe catching Donghyuk through the translucent white sheets like a ghost, an angel. For once, the pot plants on the windowsill are not dying. They go on slow bike rides through town and spend Sunday mornings lazing around in bed, deliberating literature. Donghyuk gets mouthy with his opinions, and Junhwe falls for it even though he once obsessed over those books inside out and knows Donghyuk is completely wrong. He is yet to find anything sexier than Donghyuk trying to convince him what this means, why _this_ should have been _that_ , all while he is pinned to the bed under Donghyuk's thighs, forced to listen. When Donghyuk opens his mouth it’s a gospel, it's all the truth there is to ever know.

       Junhwe starts teaching Donghyuk how to cook simple meals, and Donghyuk insists on getting Junhwe acquainted with ballroom dancing. They push back the furniture, put romantic jazz on the cassette player, and the apartment turns into a dance floor. Donghyuk gets irritated when Junhwe can't remember the steps, is always out of time. Both ventures end up being fruitless anyhow. Whatever they do always devolves into kissing and groping. They make out in the kitchen. They make out in the shower. They make out on the rooftop, the corridor, the dim stairwell. They make out like it's the only thing they know how to do, Junhwe pressing Donghyuk's small form up against every surface firm enough to bear the weight of their hungry bodies. He refuses to believe that Donghyuk's warm chest throbbing into his torso is not the most intoxicating thing in the world. He hazily asks himself if he will ever get used to the feeling of Donghyuk's body under his own. He doesn't have to search long and hard for the answer to that one. In fact, most of the autumn months pass by with them lost inside each other. For the first time since moving to Hong Kong, Junhwe gets back into writing.

       So, everything is beautiful in autumn and this isn't a story. We've established that. Stories have plots. There's a point to be discerned. There's none of that here. Then, at least, we agree that this must be war. Everything is some sort of war, when you think about it. And in war, there is no victor to speak of. There is only the one who loses less. And this person is always Donghyuk, will always be Donghyuk. Because he made a writer fall in love with him, so now he's immortal; now he exists forever.

 

 

 

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Are you working late tonight?"_

"No, why?"

_"Nothing. I was only wondering."_

"Just wait for a bit. I'll be home in a few hours."

_"Where are the chocolate cookies?"_

"I ate the last one yesterday. I can buy more on the way home."     

_"No. Just come home. I miss you."_

"Wait, hang on for a second."

_"Okay."_

"Hello? Hi? How are you?"

_"… Junhwe?"_

"Go away man, the steaks won't cook itself. Sorry Donghyuk. I'm back now."

_"Who was that?"_

"Oh, no one. He's a co-worker. A nosy co-worker. Let's eat out. There's a hotpot place you wanted to try, right? Should we go there?"

_"Let's not go out tonight. I feel like staying in."_

"Okay. We can try it another time. How's pizza, then? I'll make one for us before I come home."

_"Whatever. Just don't take too long."_

"Got it. It's busy suddenly. I'll hang up now. I'll see you tonight."

_"See you."_

 

 

 

"How many times did you fuck him?"

       Donghyuk corners Junhwe in the bathroom while he's brushing his teeth, the dirty glass mirror reflecting Junhwe's fatigued stare and Donghyuk's face pressed up against him nosily, hell-bent on getting a confession. It's been going on for days now. Donghyuk is talking about Xiao Ling, the boy he saw in the apartment that night he came back, and whose voice he heard in the phone call with Junhwe. But Junhwe is fairly certain Donghyuk is really referring to some imaginary man, a culmination of every guy Junhwe has ever interacted with that is not him. He asked this question over dinner one night, and when Junhwe brushed it off he simply refused to stop until he got an answer.

       "Just tell me. How many times? Was it once? Or twice?"

       Junhwe spits out the toothpaste foam from his mouth. "Why do you want to know? It's not important."

       "If it's not important then why won't you tell me? Come on. How many times?"

       "What's with you?" Junhwe turns off the sink after rinsing his mouth, pushing past Donghyuk and heading back into the room. Donghyuk stalks after him. "Why does it matter to you?"

       "It doesn't," Donghyuk answers defensively and immediately, perching at the edge of the bed. "I'm just curious. Tell me. How many times? Was it at his place? Or was it in here? On this bed?"

       Junhwe stops short of climbing into the sofa. He turns around, striding swiftly to the other side of the room where Donghyuk is. "Since you want it so badly, why don't we do an exchange. You tell me how many men _you_ have slept with and I'll answer your question."

       Donghyuk leans back slightly at Junhwe standing over him. The stature is slightly menacing, slightly threatening, yet Donghyuk's front remains just as fierce. Physically, Junhwe is overpowering. But Donghyuk knows that Junhwe is like one of those well-domesticated dogs; all bark and no bite, first to cower in a stand-off. It's how they managed to get this far. "I'm asking you. I asked first."

       "Yeah, so tell me and I'll tell you." Junhwe squeezes into the small space between Donghyuk and the bed frame, forcing Donghyuk to shuffle over. He's right up in Donghyuk's face now, all his pointed words ironically tasting like warm peppermint. "How many?"

       Donghyuk snorts, eyes faltering. "Look," he points to the clock. "It's eleven. I'm afraid if I start listing them now it'll be seven the next morning and you'll leave for work before I even finish."

       Junhwe gives a fake smile. "Great. I can listen. I have all night."

      They play these games; they do. Donghyuk cares too less on some days and then on others he's finding things to be jealous, petty about. The fact of the matter is that Junhwe never slept with Xiao Ling, or any other guy. But Donghyuk doesn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing that. Junhwe wants Donghyuk to worry about it, to lose sleep over it. He wants Donghyuk to understand how he felt back then. He wants to stand his ground for once. Or, he tries to.

       Eventually, Donghyuk's face falls into a scowl and Junhwe takes that as the conversation ending, standing up from the bed to cross the room.

       They'll be sleeping separately tonight.

 

 

 

Junhwe comes home, and Donghyuk isn't there.

       It hits him, so suddenly and unforgivingly.

       Donghyuk is gone.

       The sheer curtain billows, window wide open, and the clock on the wall continues to tick. There is a half-empty glass of water on the table. There is something pale and morbid about an apartment with no one inside it. Sitting here in the dark, Junhwe stares at the shape Donghyuk left in the hastily made bed. Cross the room in nothing but two brisk strides, that certain floorboard precariously sinking under his feet, and Donghyuk should be there. Reading. Sleeping. Just watching Junhwe silently. But he's not doing any of those things. He's not here.

       Who did the sheets tightly bundle around, the mattress ache under the weight of, before Donghyuk?

       In the last months he had let himself fall into this sense of security, sense of normality and routine, which was all a trap; one that springs up on him ruthlessly like this with just one sudden change, and that is Donghyuk being the Donghyuk Junhwe had always known.

       Junhwe wakes to the sound of the door opening. His back aches from leaning against the wall.

       Donghyuk closes the door as he steps inside the dark apartment. He turns on the light after a moment, an unreadable expression crossing his face when he sees Junhwe sitting at the table, obvious that he had spent time waiting. This is when Junhwe sees that the smaller male is wearing his leather jacket.

       "You went out," Junhwe comments, with a tone that means it's really a question. An interrogation.

       Donghyuk pulls out a small book from the inside pocket of the jacket, and then hangs it back inside the closet. "Yeah," he answers, back turned to Junhwe. "I was bored and I've gone through all your stuff. I bought something new to read."

       "It took you a while," Junhwe says as Donghyuk walks to the kitchen.

       "I went for a walk through downtown." Donghyuk pauses in step. "Is there something wrong with that?"

       "Nope, there's nothing wrong. There's nothing between us. You are free to do whatever you want, and I am free to do whatever I want. Right?"

       Donghyuk stares at Junhwe. There's confusion in his eyes, but also pity. Junhwe finds it unbearable. "What's wrong with you?"

       "Nothing," the taller males responds. It's calm and fake and unconvincing in every way. Donghyuk does not dwell on it any longer, heading to the refrigerator and pulling out a can of soda for himself.

       Junhwe stares out the window, into the night.

 

 

 

"Why did you buy so many?"

       Books. Books everywhere. All shapes and sizes, all kinds of colours and covers. Books piling on the dining table, some balanced off the edge of the kitchen bench. Stacks on the floor they have to navigate around. A bag on the wooden chair, containing more books. It's ridiculous, frankly. It's as if the apartment had turned into the library archive room. Donghyuk only wonders how on earth Junhwe managed to haul everything up the flights of stairs.

       "I was passing by the store," Junhwe answers nonchalantly, without looking at Donghyuk. He stares contemplatively at the bookshelf, which already sags with the overbearing weight of his novel collection. Would he have to start putting books in the pantry? "I thought it was about time we got some new stuff to read."

       Donghyuk remains silent. It's a terrible silence. Junhwe's answer is a load of bullshit, and both of them know it. The simple truth is that Junhwe is scared, but he's more scared to admit it. He's scared of Donghyuk, of everything in the past repeating itself. Donghyuk goes out once a week to get some stuff, twice, then it becomes every day. Every night. He's not there when Junhwe comes home. Junhwe doesn't know where he is. Junhwe stays up waiting all night. It's 2am and he's knocking on the door and his breath down Junhwe's neck smells like alcohol. He's got random marks on his collarbone. He smells like cologne, and it's not Junhwe's. He touches Junhwe, kisses Junhwe, but it's not Donghyuk Junhwe is feeling. It's all the other hands and mouths that have also been there.

       It makes Junhwe sick. It isn't happening again. He won't let it.

       At best it's a bit of poetry but at worst it's terrifying, isn't it? What hasn't killed Donghyuk makes him bleed. What hasn't killed Junhwe makes him want to hold on to Donghyuk more. The closest to dying Junhwe has felt was while missing Donghyuk. So there's that.

       Donghyuk gets off the bed and then, suddenly, kicks over all the books piled on the floor. While Junhwe watches, he pushes the stacks off the table, breathing angrily and heavily once the entire place is trashed. He stomps back to the bed and climbs inside, covering the blanket over his head.

       Without saying anything, Junhwe calmly cleans up the mess.

 

 

 

_"Junhwe, a bunch of people just came in! We need you here. Get off the phone!"_

       There's love, and then there's what they do to each other. This can't be love. But if it is, then it's sure damn lonely. It might be the loneliest kind of love in the world.

       Junhwe hangs up the phone and returns to work. Just like for the whole of last week, Donghyuk did not pick up.

 

 

 

Winter in Hong Kong is generally on the pleasant side, dry with cool breezes. The boots and coats come out, and on some mornings a thin layer of wetness coats the window. Christmas decorations slowly creep onto store fronts until it’s a full-blown sparkly and colourful affair. There's always the infatuation with a white Christmas, even though snow refuses to fall in Hong Kong.

       Junhwe spends most of this time either at the restaurant or alone in the apartment. It's been a while since Junhwe last saw Donghyuk. While there were traces of him having been in the apartment during the day, while Junhwe was at work, he was never there when Junhwe came home, and didn't come back to sleep either.

       Soon enough, Junhwe comes home to find the spare key on the table.

       And just like that, Donghyuk left.

 

 

 

It's ironic, maybe, that after months Junhwe sees Donghyuk again at a bar. It reminds him of how they first met. At a bar.

       They drank together and Donghyuk's eyes were still a little puffy from having cried, but he turned to Junhwe suddenly and asked if Junhwe will take him home or not. On one hand, both of them were drunk. On the other hand, the most sober thought Junhwe had that entire night was that Donghyuk was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

       Technically, they didn't meet for the first time at that bar. It was actually at a cherry blossom festival earlier in the night. The trees draped in pale pink flowers, romantic archways made of silky blossoms and stunning white lights dancing among the petals stretched for miles ahead of them. The air soaked with the sweet scent of spring. Donghyuk accidentally walked into Junhwe in the busy crowd. Junhwe wouldn't have paid him much attention, if it wasn't for the fact that Donghyuk's eyes were teary. Junhwe asked if he was okay, and Donghyuk, shaking his head, suddenly burst into tears. His boyfriend had just broken up with him. Junhwe didn't really know what to do, and offered his shoulder for Donghyuk to cry on, essentially. They ended up at the bar.

       What matters is that Junhwe _did_ take Donghyuk home that night. Junhwe took Donghyuk home and fell in love with him. And that's where this story begins.

       Though now, here in Hong Kong, Junhwe drinks alone, like he has for the past month, and Donghyuk is with another man across the bar, not seeing him. Donghyuk is glowing, he's smiling and giggling, and he's under the arm of this other man. Even under the dim bar lamps, the weak yellow bulbs, Junhwe sees this man's expressions clearly. How he looks at Donghyuk just like Junhwe used to, eyes softening the same way.

       As if Donghyuk is the only person in the room, as if Donghyuk is the only light he can see.

       Junhwe orders more whiskey to drink. And he drinks, watching from afar. Donghyuk laughs at something funny. Donghyuk takes a sip of the cocktail. Donghyuk's leg brushes over the man's. The man kisses Donghyuk's cheek, Donghyuk giggles. Donghyuk stands up to go somewhere.

       Before Junhwe himself knows it, he's off his stool and stomping across the bar. He bursts into the private seating area, alarming all the people around him. It's a madman. A drunk madman.

      The man stands up. "What the-" But it's too late. Junhwe's hands are gripped tight at his collar, and he finds himself face-to-face with someone who has nothing left to lose.

       Junhwe wants to scream in his face. Junhwe wants to yell. Would he spare a few moments to listen? Junhwe would tell him about it all. How it's not worth it. How this is a cruel game with one winner, and it's not him. It will never be him. Junhwe is doing him a favour, by telling him now. Turn around.

       But Junhwe's eyes burn, and none of this comes out when he opens his mouth.

       "If you fucking hurt him, I will put a brick through your head."

       The man stares back at Junhwe with petrified, shaking eyes, and Junhwe, realising what he just did, immediately releases his hands from the man.

       He pushes his way out of the bar and onto the street and runs, keeps running until the neon lights blur into a stream of colour, people yelling as he nearly bowls them over and motorcycles hastily dodging; until he no longer remembers the feeling of being able to breathe, his lungs not filled with stones and glass. Running until he forgets that he is running. Who is he chasing? Who is chasing him? He wants to know, too.

       He wants this to end.

 

 

 

It's a cleaner who finally offers Junhwe some pity, and a tissue from the dispenser. She had walked in on Junhwe crying loudly and pathetically, leaning against the mint green ceramic wall of the public bathroom and startling everyone who came in.

       She doesn't ask, but it's Friday and this man is clearly drunk, so it must be one of those nights. She continues to clean as Junhwe cries, face buried in his hands and whole chest shaking. The noise is louder than the water flushing, louder than the two people having sex in the last cubicle. Something had hurt this man, and this is him hurting.

       Once she finishes, she gives him one more glance. He's still crying. She leaves. By then, it's a few minutes past midnight. It's March.

       Spring has finally come.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to note, for interest's sake:
> 
> ○ Some of this story occurs in 1997. During the rooftop scene, the conversation they have is in reference to the handover of Hong Kong.  
> ○ 'Spring' is a metaphor for/symbolises happiness and love (read: healthy relationship lmao). In the beginning (first part) they had that big fight and when Donghyuk comes back it's summer (meaning they spent spring apart). By the time spring comes around again, they've split up (again).  
> ○ Junhwe is still in love with Donghyuk (as we see in the ending scene).


End file.
